Mio chan¿quieres jugar conmigo a las novias?
by NaruGato
Summary: A veces por querer ayudar todo se puede complicar... porque aunque parece que no nota nada ella notaba todo menos lo que debía... AL FIN TERMINADA Canción del cap 11 la primera es Hammerhead de Jeff Beck
1. Chapter 1

-Mio chan… ¿quieres jugar conmigo a las novias? –todo había comenzado por esa simple frase cubierta de infantil tono pero con una pisca de seriedad adulta; había comenzado a madurar y ella lo sabia pero simplemente era mejor ocultarlo.

Para su sorpresa la pelinegra había aceptado y ambas sin saber que provocaría comenzaron a jugar ese simple y sencillo juego donde ambas andaban tomadas de la mano, donde se contaban secretos, donde iban a todos lados juntas casi olvidándose de que las otras personas existían a su alrededor, donde sin querer ambas habían entregado su primer beso a la otra con la luna y sus instrumentos como únicos testigos silenciosos de ese cariño.

-¡Ricchan!... –la castaña dio la vuelta sorprendida, había dejado de dejar sus cosas en su silla del aula para voltear a su sonriente compañera de travesuras -¡¿Qué crees?... Mio chan es mi novia –su amiga de aire infantil de pronto lleno su mundo de algo raro en su corazón que de pronto rogaba por destrozarla.

Yui observo como cambiaba el semblante de su amiga, noto como se le había escapado el aire y había apretado los puños tan fuerte que no dudaba por que se estuviera lastimando a sí misma pero aun así no dijo nada solo siguió con su sonrisa radiante de felicidad –¿Ricchan? –la aludida no parecía escucharla –Bueno debo ir a platicar… matta ne –se alejó sin decir ni una palabra mas dejando a la otra simplemente congelada.

Su amiga hiperactiva de pronto estuvo muy quieta los siguientes días y desde que ella había insistido en sentarse a un lado de Mio notaba como cada tanto las miraba fijamente pero principalmente a la pelinegra que no parecía soportar efectivamente el estar sentada siempre frente a ella; sin saber porque dio un paso mas y en un arranque de felicidad por haber escrito juntas una canción le dio un beso en los labios a su sonrojada novia. Por su mente no paso observar a su rubia amiga que se congelo con mirada soñadora y a la vez preocupada; y mucho menos se le ocurrió observar a su kohai que estaba a su espalda, esa tarde Azusa se fue antes de l normal del club alegando que debía hacer unos deberes… pero no se fue sola… Mugi la siguió.

Pasaron varios días desde eso y su tonta mente no alcanzo a ver lo que estaba provocando; Azusa y Mugi pasaban mas tiempo juntas aun frente a ella pero no le preocupo porque según ella sabia bien que la rubia era como la madre de todas y sin duda solo la estaba cuidando… que equivocada estaba… Su relación con Mio avanzaba en tiempo pero no en formas, se tomaban la mano en la calle y a veces en la escuela ganándose a veces la mirada de sus admiradoras que querían su castaña cabellera pero eso no le preocupaba, a veces se besaban en la sala del club frente a las demás pero solo un beso casta y cuando estaban juntas nada cambiaba solo que no había besos. Pero eso no importaba notaba como Ritsu tenia un semblante decaído y la tristeza se podía ver en sus ojos ámbar que te dejaban ver su interior tan fácilmente; solo un poco mas se decía a sí misma para aguantar ver a su amiga así todos los días y en especial cada momento que ella pasaba abrazando a su novia.

Porque eso aun no cambiaba, ella era cariñosa por naturaleza y jamás iba a dejar de serlo con nadie pero cuando un mes después intento rodear con sus brazos a su pequeña que se encontraba sola en el aula de música y esta sin mas la desprecio su corazón simplemente le dolió demasiado; días después su corazón termino de destrozarse al ver a su linda niña besando a Mugi en los labios, el aire se le fue de golpe y su mundo se derrumbo.

-¡Ey! Mio chan quiero decirte algo –la aludida la miro confundida al igual que Ritsu que había estado caminando hacia el aula de música a su lado –Debemos terminar… quiero a alguien mas y no creo que deba estar contigo mientras pienso en ella todo el tiempo –ni siquiera supo si en verdad debía haberlo dicho así pero cuando la mano de Mio se estampo en su mejilla supo que no; con lentitud se acarició la mejilla mientras miraba de reojo a la pelinegra que con ojos llorosos salió corriendo.

-¡Baka Yui! –Ritsu la miro furiosa y paso a su lado empujándola sin importarle para salir corriendo a buscar a su mejor amiga.

Hacia dos meses de eso, el primer mes había intentado hablar con Azusa pero Mugi interfirió –Yui chan le rompiste el corazón y ahora quieres volver sin mas… ¡no puedes! –la rubia era su novia y aunque aun se preocupara por la castaña no iba dejar a su pequeña kohai a su merced. Solo había bastado eso para no volver siendo como pequeño consuelo el saber que Mio y Ritsu al fin estaban juntas, al fin la castaña había juntado las fuerzas suficientes para declararle su amor a su amiga de la infancia y por ello era feliz. El segundo mes no supo que paso ya que no piso la escuela en todo ese tiempo, sabia que Azusa estaba bien con Mugi al igual que la hiperactiva baterista con la tímida bajista que poco a poco comenzaba a ser mas abierta sobre su relación según lo que había visto Ui; después de la primera semana de faltas su madre había dado el grito en el cielo, ella era tan idéntica a Ui solo que un poco mas severa cuando debía serlo y aunque casi no estaba en casa se informaba perfectamente de como estaban sus pequeñas, y obviamente había tomado muy mal lo de su hija mayor que solo se quedaba encerrada en su habitación sin hacer nada; su padre era un hombre torpe como ella pero lo único que el siempre tenia claro es que debía consentir a sus pequeñas aunque estas jamás lo explotaban o por lo menos no mucho.

-Papá… mamá… miren mis exámenes –a escondidas de todas sus ex´s amigas había ido a la escuela y presentado todos los exámenes sacando extraordinarias calificaciones, al fin estudiar y jugar con Guitah era lo único que hacia.

Sus padre observaron las hojas –Yui chan es ¡genial! –su padre la abrazo con fuerza sonriendo casi tan infantilmente como ella.

-Yui… esta muy bien pero debemos hablar seriamente de la escuela –su madre le sonrió orgullosa pero con leve molestia en sus ojos.

-Cuando regresen… lo prometo –ambos se miraron y sonrieron para luego tomar sus maletas de nuevo e irse.

Estaba tumbada en la cama con las manos extendidas hacia el techo, estiraba y cerraba los dedos mientras no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado pero estaba bien aunque no había podido dormir, un sentimiento de soledad la rodeaba y era mas intenso al de cuando había sido pequeña pero ahí había sido fuerte por Ui, pero este dolía aun mas.

-Onee chan… -Ui sorprendida la miro.

-Voy… voy… -susurro la mayor sonriendo levemente pero a Ui no le podía mentir.

Desayunaron en total silencio y para sorpresa de la pequeña su hermana salió de su hogar con su guitarra al hombro, comenzaron a caminar lentamente hasta que Yui se detuvo –Sigue te veo en la escuela –le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla y de una vez comenzar a practicar su sonrisa inocente sin sentimientos de culpa o tristeza pero a Ui no le podía mentir aunque lo intentara mil veces pero esta no dijo nada aceptando; se sentó en una banca del patio de juegos cercano a casa y a mitad de camino de la escuela –Yo puedo… es lo ultimo... debo despedirme de Ton chan –susurro dejando que unas lagrimas cayeran por su mejilla mientras con fuerza abrazaba su mochila.

El segundo periodo había comenzado cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió –Yajuu… lamento llegar tarde jejejeje –se rasco la nuca, todas sus compañeras la miraron extrañadas pero sonriendo menos sus amigas o mejor dicho las que habían sido sus amigas.

-Hi-Hirasawa san pasa –Sawako estaba sorprendida aunque molesta, que pensaba su atontada alumna al dejar de asistir a clases tanto tiempo. Sin decir ni una palabra mas entro dejando a su guitarra acomodada tras de ella y se sentó en su antiguo asiento mirando con alegría a su alrededor, no podía negarlo pero estaba feliz de sentarse ahí de nuevo. La clase continuo y miraba por la ventana atontado siguiendo a una mariposa que volaba de aquí para allá cuando sin saber porque volteo a ver a Mio que sonreía feliz escribiendo una nota que después hizo pasar a una Ritsu que estaba aun mas feliz; bajo la mirada sonriendo feliz por ellas pero de nuevo algo le dolió así que simplemente dejo de pensar, después de un rato su mirada voló a Mugi que estaba casi a su lado y sonrió pensando que su amiga era muy buena –La mejor para cuidar a mi gatita –susurro para sí misma con tristeza.

Las clases finalizaron al fin; se levanto sin hacer escandalo y riendo como siempre mientras otras de sus compañeras la reprendían –Gomen… gomen… -repetía sin cesar mientras se colgaba su guitarra a la espalda.

-¡Hirasawa san! –Sawako se acercó con rapidez a ella.

-Ah Sawa chan, mis papas vendrán mañana –sin mas Yui se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y justo cuando la iba abrir esta se abrió sola, frente a ella Azusa se quedo congelada observándola sin saber que hacer y pudo escuchar su corazón rompiéndose, no aguanto mas y sin mostrar absolutamente nada apretó su puño pasando a su lado sin mirarla.

-¡Onee chan! –se detuvo a solo un paso de su pequeña kohai y solo volteo levemente a ver a su hermana que estaba tras la de coletas.

-Gomen Ui… debo ir a reparar a Guitah pero te veo mas tarde –su hermana sabia que le mentía, ella misma había visto con que delicadeza cuidaba ahora su instrumento.

-Pero… -suspiro bajando la mirada al ver los ojos de su hermana que imploraban ayuda -… no llegues tarde que papá y mamá estarán en casa a las 6 y sabes que debes hablar con ellos sin falta –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras observaba como su hermana sonreía levemente agradeciéndole.

-Hai hai… -sin mas desapareció.

Cuando Ui volteo se encontró con la sorpresa de que todas las amigas de su hermana estaban en la puerta aun lado de ella -¿Sus papas? –Azusa miro a la castaña buscando una explicación.

-Debe hablar con ellos sobre su futuro… ya he dicho demasiado y prometí no hacerlo así que no preguntes mas –Ui se fue corriendo con las lagrimas amenazando con fuerza en salir dejando tras de ella a unas chicas desconcertadas.

Yui se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela mirando el atardecer con su Guitah en sus brazos y en su mano una cámara de video con la que se enfoco, aun recordaba cuando había intentado que aprendiera esa canción simplemente porque le gustaba a su pequeña kohai.

-Azu-nyan… lo aprendí como dijiste que debía hacerlo… dijiste que lo hiciera por ti y así lo hice… -susurro dejando la cámara encendida en el piso recargada en sus cosas levemente inclinada hacia arriba para que la tomara y sin más comenzó a tocar…

_**Nae tteugeoun ipsuri neoui budeureoun ipsure dakil wonhae  
Nae sarangi neoui gaseume jeonhaejidorok**_

_**Ajikdo naui maeumeul moreugo isseotdamyeoneun  
I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo**_

_**Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina neol saranghagesseo  
Jigeum i sungancheoreom i sesang geu nuguboda  
Neol saranghagesseo**_

_**Eoryeoun yaegiro neoui hogisimeul jageukhal sudo isseo  
Geu heunhan yuhuiro i bameul bonael sudo isseo**_

_**Hajiman naui maeumeul ijeneun arajwosseumyeon hae  
I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo**_

_**Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina neol saranghagesseo  
Jigeum i sungancheoreom i sesang geu nuguboda  
Neol saranghagesseo**_

_**Neol saranghagesseo**_

_**Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina neol saranghagesseo  
Jigeum i sungancheoreom i sesang geu nuguboda  
Neol saranghagesseo**_

… termino de cantar –Gomen que no quedo de maravilla pero me cuesta un poco con otro idioma jejejeje… bye bye Azu-nyan –se agacho y apago la cámara para después quedarse quieta simplemente observando a la vez que tocaba algunas notas al azar cuando de pronto su oído pudo escuchar su risa, su suave risa que era provocada por Mugi a la vez que Mio golpe a Ritsu pero después esta le robaba un beso riendo para volver a escapar de su sonrojada novia.

Sonrió pero sin poder evitarlo unas lagrimas volvieron a escapar de sus ojos –Oh… baka Yui, queriendo siempre contagiar tu felicidad a los demás… aunque esta vez perdiste la tuya –sin darse cuenta cuando había llegado Sawako estaba tras de ella rodeándole con sus brazos como ella hacia con Azusa para consolarla, no pudo evitarlo y sin mas sus lagrimas salieron mas y mas como cuando sabia que su hermana no estaba en casa o cuando iba a dar una vuelta pero solo se escondía en el patio de la vecina a llorar, a llorar por sus amigas perdidas… a llorar por su amor perdido.

Cuando al fin se calmo noto como Sawako lloraba con ella –Sawa chan… ¿crees que estoy lista para el heavy metal? –susurro acariciando las cuerdas de su Guitah.

Sawako sonrió levemente –No… jamás debes caer en el heavy –la pequeña asintió pesadamente convenciéndose a sí misma mientras mas lagrimas caían.

Al día siguiente Yui no volvió a la escuela y aunque quisieran que no se notara en el club de música se estaban debatiendo entre buscarla o no –Ya la llame –Ritsu miro a Mio que le sonrió –No debes preocuparte, creo que jamás nos quisimos de esa manera… -la castaña bajo la cabeza -… pero ella es especial para mi… -la castaña asintió entendiendo el sentimiento.

-¿Te-Te contesto? Mio sempai –Azusa intentaba mantenerse firme pero Mugi podía ver como lentamente el dolor le iba a llegar y ella no iba poder hacer nada. Mio negó haciendo que todas guardaran silencio.

La puerta lentamente se abrió dejando entrar al clon perfecto de la persona a la que tanto extrañaban aunque por un momento todas la habían confundido y sus miradas se habían iluminado ahora volvían a estar tan oscuras como antes –Gomen… vengo a entregar unas cosas –Ui paso veloz por el lugar dejando frente a cada una un paquete y sin mas salió del lugar aunque Azusa alcanzo a mirarla un segundo detectando la enorme tristeza que cargaba la castaña.

-¿Qué será? –sin mas Ritsu rompió el empaque encontrando un dvd de edición especial del ultimo concierto de The Who…

_**=Tenias razón Ricchan… ¡son geniales!=**_

… enseguida sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de lágrimas.

Mio lentamente rompió el suyo sintiendo como su corazón ya comenzaba a dolerle y sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, dentro encontró un paquete de puntillas decoradas tontamente con pintura y brillantina, una carpeta con decorados infantiles y un impermeable plástico…

_**=Elizabeth lo necesitara pronto… Mio chan sigue escribiendo que me encantan tus canciones=**_

… sollozo suavemente abrazando la carpeta, Yui sabia perfectamente que se acababa los cuadernos demasiado rápido por andar escribiendo cada tanto, ella misma la había acompañado a comprar el cuaderno que estaba en su mochila y pronto se quedaría sin hojas; la pelinegra sollozo a un mas fuerte a la vez que abrazaba con mas fuerza la carpeta.

Mugi no sabia que esperar, de hecho estaba mas que sorprendida de que le tocara algo a ella y cuando abrió el paquete se sorprendió al encontrar un montón de galletas caseras decoradas torpemente y un sobre con los 175,000 yenes que habían faltado de su guitarra pero que la rubia había conseguido que olvidaran en la tienda, jamás había olvidado esa deuda y al fin pudo saldarla…

_**=No creo que sepan tan ricas como tus dulces pero espero te gusten… jejeje… las hice yo… cuida a tu Azu-nyan=**_

… lentamente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la caja mientras recordaba como ella misma le había enseñado a prepararlas para dárselas a Azusa.

Azusa miro con miedo su paquete pero con lentitud lo abrió encontrando un cd en su interior, en ese momento entro Sawako y sin decir ni una palabra tomo el cd de sus manos para colocarlo en su computadora que enseguida comenzó a reproducirlo; la voz de Yui lleno el lugar y en cuantas las primeras palabras atravesaron la cabeza de la kohai las lagrimas llegaron en un torrencial que empeoro al escuchar a su querida sempai cantando la canción que tanto le fascinaba porque decía lo que ella no se atrevía. Con lentitud observo la nota que tenia la portada pegada…

_**=Sé feliz… mi linda Azu-nyan=**_

… la pequeña se levanto del golpe sorprendiéndolas a todas que observaron como sus lagrimas no se detenían pero sacaba su celular desesperadamente -¡Ui ¿Dónde estas? –todas se levantaron.

-En el aeropuerto –fue lo único que susurro la menor de las Hirasawa antes de colgar y observar como su hermana gruñía mientras un hombre de seguridad revisaba su Guitah toqueteándola sin delicadeza alguna.

Azusa palideció casi al instante siendo enseguida sostenida por su profesora –Se va –fue lo único que pudo susurrar pero fue lo suficiente para que todas dieran un brinco.

-¡Sawa chan! –la aludida miro a Ritsu que con rapidez guardaba sus cosas -¡Ve por tu auto!... ¡AHORA! –la profesora sonrió dejando sentada a la pequeña pero asintió.

Yui estaba sentada en una gran sala de espera de vuelos internacionales –Te encantara Alemania, hija –su padre la miraba sonriente mientras su madre miraba a sus dos hijas en intervalos notando su profunda tristeza.

Yui lo noto y sonrió feliz de la forma mas convincente posible –Ya quiero probar los dulces de allá –Ui aferro con fuerza su mano dejándole saber que no la dejaría sola jamás y la apoyaría sin importar nada.

* * *

Perdón que lo deje así pero ya sabre si luego hago mas cap o se queda como simple one-shoot (aunque claro sus opiniones ayudan) pero bueno la canción es **_=I choose to love you= de sistar grupo_ _coreano_** pero como verán al buscar la traducción la canción es preciosa jejejeje bueno saludos


	2. Chapter 2

Todas habían subido lo mas rápido posible al coche _-¡No pisen mis asientos! –_gritaba la maestra frustrada al ver la poca delicadeza de sus alumnas que ni se habían terminado de acomodar cuando le gritaron que condujera. Iba lo mas rápido que podía notando como cada una de las pequeñas que venían con ella sollozaba levemente; Ritsu abrazaba a su novia que no había querido soltar la carpeta así como no dejaba de derramar dolorosas lagrimas mientras ella misma intentaba parar las suyas, Mugi lloraba aunque podía notarse la confusión en su mirada sin duda por no saber realmente que sentir… alivio o profunda tristeza.

Mientras tanto Azusa en el lugar de enfrente lloraba silenciosamente a la vez que sostenía con fuerza su celular sin dejar de marcar el número de su sempai pero este simplemente estaba apagado al igual que el de su hermana _–No me dejes_ –susurraba la pequeña solo para ella pero era perfectamente escuchada por su sensei que simplemente suspiro desanimada al verlas a todas así.

_-Y tu que pensabas que ya no te querían… baka Yui_ –fue lo único que dijo Sawako en voz baja aguantando con fuerza las lagrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas en cualquier momento.

Yui comía lentamente un pokie que su hermana casi la había obligado a meterse en la boca, la sala de espera estaba relativamente llena y podía notar como su padre estaba desanimado; al igual que ella este podía sentir la atmosfera triste que había a su alrededor y que lo envolvía, por suerte aun no notaba que el sentimiento era de las personas que estaban a su lado. El problema sin duda ahora era su madre que con cada minuto que pasaba a un lado de sus hijas podía notar y sentir lo mismo que ellas provocando que lentamente comenzara a preguntarse si realmente debía llevárselas.

La castaña pequeña se aferraba al brazo de su onee chan intentando con todas sus fuerzas darle un poco de su alegría, de su fortaleza o al menos evitar que dejara de pensar en ellas pero simplemente esto era imposible y ahora por fin debía aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez su dulce, infantil y feliz hermana había desaparecido sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

_-EL VUELO 1911 CON DESTINO A BERLIN, ALEMANIA… FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR EL ANDEN 15 –_

Yui tomo aire y se levantando arrastrando casi a Ui que parecía pensar que tal vez sí se resistía un poco algo bueno podría llegar pero la mayor estaba decidirá _–Niñas ¿listas? –_su padre las miro sonriendo un poco.

_-¡Hai!_ –Yui intento sonar animada mientras se colgaba su guitarra en el hombro seguida de una mochila; sostuvo con firmeza la mano de su hermana al sentir como al ir avanzando hacia el anden el sentimiento de soledad se multiplicaba mas y mas a cada paso, sintiendo como su alma se desgarraba en tiras y como sus ojos se inundaban pero no se detuvo… no lo haría.

Se detuvieron en la entrada al anden donde su padre entrego los boletos que fueron verificados y sin mas los dejaron pasar; Yui se detuvo un momento _–¿Onee chan…?_ –Ui la miro confundida y por un momento un rayo de esperanza la ilumino.

_-Yui… hija ¿todo esta bien?_ –su madre se acercó a ellas preocupada mientras su padre apretaba con fuerza su maletín muy preocupado pero no debía interferir; Hirasawa Ume era una mujer inteligente, siempre había estado orgullosa de ello y lo era aun mas en el tema de sus hijas, muchos pensaban que porque no estaba a su lado constantemente ni siquiera las conocía pero eso era una completa mentira… las conocía a la perfección y el ver como su hija mayor la miraba con ojos llorosos su mundo se detuvo con dolor, jamás había visto así a su hiperactiva hija.

Hirasawa Yudai era un hombre resplandeciente por decirlo de alguna manera, su alegría desbordaba por cada poro de su cuerpo al igual que su torpeza y su fortaleza pero había algo que nunca había soportado y eso era ver a alguna de sus pequeñas sufriendo, tanto que a veces hasta llegaba a llorar el por no poder impedirlo como cuando eran pequeñas y fallaban en algo; y por alguna razón en ese momento al ver a su pequeña tan idéntica a él dejando resbalar cuantiosas lagrimas por sus mejillas sus ojos también se inundaron.

_-Yui… ¿quieres quedarte?_ –Ume miro a su hija mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla intentando limpiar un poco de las lagrimas que no paraban, Ui estaba mirando a su hermana con esperanza de que recapacitara.

-_No…_ -contesto la castaña con una firmeza que sorprendió hasta a su propia madre, saco con lentitud su móvil de la mochila y lo miro con cierto cariño…

_=Yui… no debes sufrir… sé mas fuerte que yo y no te dejes arrastrar por la oscuridad del heavy=_

… sonrió recordando a su querida profesora y sin más lanzo con fuerza su móvil al cesto de basura más cercano, Ui bajo la mirada vencida… su feliz hermana acababa de irse totalmente.

Confundidos sus padres las siguieron con lentitud, no sabían que pasaba y eso les molestaba a la vez que les preocupaba, era la primera vez que sus pequeñas les ocultaban algo _-¡Sempai!_ –Ui se detuvo al instante reconociendo la voz de su amiga y al tener tomada de la mano a su hermana la obligo a detenerse aunque no dudaba que ella también la había escuchado.

–_Yui… ¿te buscan?_ –Yudai sonrió a su hija _–¿Olvidaste decir adiós?_ –intento animarla al fin eso le pasaba mucho a él.

Volteo levemente observando muy a lo lejos a su pequeña kohai buscándola con la mirada desesperada y no pudo evitar escapar un leve suspiro de dolor –_No… mi única amiga es Nodoka chan y la fui a visitar ayer_ –sin mas siguió caminando y al sentir como su hermana intentaba detenerla soltó su mano, le entrego su boleto a la señorita frente a ella que enseguida se lo regreso y sin mas entro al largo pasillo que la llevaría al avión; volteo de nuevo notando como su hermana se había detenido justo en medio del anden sin duda intentando que Azusa la viera y no pudo aguantar –_Los veo en el avión_ –salió corriendo dejando a sus padres sorprendidos.

Ui estaba vencida y dando una ultima mirada a su amiga noto como esta al fin la había visto, había perdido por segundos y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la mano diciendo adiós; Azusa se congelo al ver a la castaña _-¡Ui!_ –grito con todas sus fuerzas viendo como su amiga se despedía y salía corriendo por el largo pasillo, ella intento seguirla pero la seguridad no la dejo pasar, las demás llegaron a su lado y entendieron al instante que pasaba así que desesperadas comenzaron todas intentar pasar esperando que al menos una pudiera hacerlo _-¡YUI!_ –gritaron las cuatro con fuerza cuando vieron con ojos llorosos que la puerta del avión se cerraba al igual que la del pasillo.

Yui escucho el grito en su mente mientras miraba desanimada por la ventana pero simplemente lo ignoro, se coloco sus audífonos con la música lo mas fuerte posible y cerro los ojos prometiéndose a sí misma jamás volver a llorar por ellas.

* * *

Había pasado algo de tiempo; el avión aterrizo lentamente y una chica con el cabello esponjado en un tipo afro estaba ansiosa observando desde la sala de recibimiento, se sentía algo tonta por llevar un cartel pero la verdad no sabia que tanto había cambiado su amiga, se fue mas al centro donde la demás gente esperando a alguien comenzaba a amontonarse en especial cuando la puerta se abrió dejando salir a los pasajeros.

Después de un rato se quedo congelada; frente a ella una castaña con el cabello un poco mas largo en un chongo desordenado, ojos delineados levemente con negro y su demás maquillaje mas tenue que vestía unos jeans un poco rotos con un blusón blanco que casi llegaba a sus rodillas pero este tenia un cinturón de solo círculos de metal que lo ajustaban a su cadera dejando ver su excelente figura que se definía mas con sus zapatos altos, traía colgando una gran bolsa café y de esta amarrada venia una chamarra de cuero casi del mismo tono –_Ui… ¡UI! –_grito al fin con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que la castaña volteara a donde estaba y sonriera como siempre para después acercarse a paso rápido rodeándola casi enseguida que estuvo a su lado con sus brazos.

-_Jun chan… te extrañe_ –susurro la menor de las Hirasawa.

-_Yo también amiga_ –la de cabello esponjado sonreía sin control y cuando al fin se soltaron la miro detenidamente notando como los años le habían hecho un favor en su belleza –_Te vez genial_ –Ui sonrió levemente sonrojada haciendo carcajear a su amiga –_Bueno ¿nos vamos?_ –dijo tomando su mano.

_-Espera… falta onee chan_ –Jun se sorprendió y volteo a ver de nuevo la puerta con ansiedad. La mayor al fin salió dejando a la amiga de su hermana sin habla pero no venia sola.

_-Señoritas Hirasawa…_ -ambas voltearon ver al hombre del aeropuerto que las miraba sonriendo embobado _-… las… las llaves de su vehículo_ –se sonrojo al escucharse.

-_Gracias_ –Yui tomo las llaves de su mano con indiferencia y se dio la vuelta enseguida comenzando a caminar –_Vamos que la universidad no esperada por siempre… no sé como deje que me convencieran_ –susurro haciendo un lindo mohín de molestia a su hermana –_No te quedes atrás, Lis _–tomo la mano de la que la acompañaba.

La universidad de señoritas era la mas prestigiosa del país; sus planes académicos abarcaban de todo incluyendo la libertad para música y demás artes siendo por esto que era aun mas difícil entrar pero de alguna manera las cuatro habían logrado entrar; Azusa caminaba lentamente hacia la cafetería favorita de sus sempai´s donde se reunían una vez a la semana para verse si no habían podido hacerlo los otros días, acababa de comenzar su segundo semestre junto con Jun mientras Ritsu, Mio y Mugi habían comenzado ya el tercero, casi no habían cambiado y en su caso eso incluía el no haber podido olvidar a su infantil sempai por la que siempre había estado en las nubes y desde hace un año y medio se encontraba en el infierno donde sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Suspiro pero siguió su camino hasta encontrar a las chicas conversando y sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol frente a la cafetería aunque confundida noto como el escenario para presentaciones libres estaba siendo preparado, esto no era lo raro sino que no había escuchado ni visto propaganda por ningún lado y sin duda por eso ahora mas chicas se acercaban al lugar.

-_Hola Azusa chan_ –Mugi le sonrió llamando su atención.

-_Hola sempai´s _–les sonrió a las tres chicas.

Ritsu enseguida le lanzo un pedazo de esponjosito que era un bombón de azúcar con mas azúcar de colores que la pequeña atajo en el aire –_Nakano, buenos reflejos_ –se rio traviesamente.

_-¡Ritsu!... no hagas eso_ –Mio miro enojada a la castaña que sonrió.

_-Si, mamá_ –

_-¡No me digas…_ -antes de que pudiera terminar de reprenderla la castaña le robo un beso que duro unos segundos pero fue lo suficiente para atontar a la pelinegra.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –pregunto en voz alta la pequeña llamando la atención de sus amigas.

-_No sé pero mejor nos levantamos_ –Mugi notaba como poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando mas.

-_Vamos a ver_ –Ritsu sonrió tomando su mochila y la de Mio para luego tomar a esta de la mano jalándola entre la gente.

Lograron quedarse en un lugar muy cerca del escenario cuando al fin salió el decano de música –_HOLA SEÑORITAS… SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE HAY UN ESPECTACULO TAN DE IMPROVISTO… _-las chicas asintieron haciéndolo sonreír _-… PUES TENEMOS A UNAS VISITANTES DE OTRO PAÍS QUE NOS MOSTRARAN COMO SÉ HACE EN SU HOGAR… LAS ESCUCHE ENSAYAR Y SON GENIALES PERO RECUERDEN SOLO ES UNA CANCIÓN PERO ESPEREMOS QUE PUEDAN CONVENCERLAS PARA QUE DEN OTRA PRESENTACIÓN PRONTO O MEJOR AUN… PARA QUE SE QUEDEN A ESTUDIAR ¡AQUÍ!_ –todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas, el hombre no las presento solamente salió del escenario.

Azusa se sorprendió al ver a Jun en el escenario –_NO CREAN QUE YO TOCARE AUNQUE SÉ QUE LES GUSTARIA… _-todas comenzaron a reír _-… LO CIERTO ES QUE TOCARIA SI PUDIERA SEGUIRLES EL RITMO A ESTAS CHICAS… PERO NO PUEDO Y ESO QUE LO INTENTE CON FUERZA_ –bajo la cabeza desanimada haciendo reír a varias de sus compañeras que la conocían incluyendo a Azusa y sus amigas –_PERO BUENO DEJEMOS MI TRISTE HISTORIA Y ESCUCHEMOS…_ -sin mas entraron al lugar tres chicas.

Azusa se congelo al identificar casi de inmediato a Ui aunque estaba mas que sorprendida al ver el gran cambio de su amiga, atrás una chica rubia de labios rojos y sonrisa coqueta que vestía unos simples jeans rotos y una camiseta que antes fue playera negra pero había sido brutalmente atacada por unas tijeras que dejaban varios espacios donde se podría ver piel pero abajo tenia una blusa blanca –_Wow _–susurro Ritsu mientras Mugi y Mio que también habían reconocido a Ui estaban congeladas. De pronto casi frente a ellas una chica con gafas grandes negras, de cabello castaño que llevaba casi a la mitad de su espalda desordenado pero al mismo tiempo peinado por así decirlo, con poco maquillaje, camiseta de tirantes blanca que iba algo desfajada que dejo ver bajo su chamarra de cuero negro que se quito y lanzo al piso descubriendo así completamente su figura que resaltaba mas con esos jeans ajustados y entubados de los que colgaban unos tirantes a los costados de color morado.

Todas murmuraban y a algunas ya se les podía ver la baba saliendo al ver a las chicas que simplemente tomaron sus instrumentos, Azusa estaba sorprendida y no dejaba de observar a la que había tomado la guitarra color negro con flamas de metal a la vez que notaba como su antigua amiga tomaba el bajo de color rojo chillón.

No dijeron absolutamente nada pero Azusa pudo ver la sonrisa coqueta y fanfarrona de la guitarrista mientras se acomodaba el micrófono, y de golpe comenzaron…

_I'm in the business of misery,__  
__Let's take it from the top.__  
__She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.__  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out,__  
__When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.__I waited eight long months,__  
__She finally set him free.__  
__I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.__  
__Two weeks and we had caught on fire,__  
__She's got it out for me,__  
__But I wear the biggest smile.__[Chorus:]__  
__Whoa, whatever makes you break__  
__But, I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now.__  
__But God does it feel so good,__  
__Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__Cause God it just feels so...__  
__It just feels so good.__Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.__  
__Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.__  
__And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.__  
__I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.__  
__Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.__  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,__  
__They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.__  
__Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!__[Chorus:]__  
__Whoa, I never meant to break__  
__But, I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now.__  
__But God does it feel so good,__  
__Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__Cause god it just feels so...__  
__It just feels so good.__I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving you__  
__Just watch my wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving.__Whoa, I never meant to break, but I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, I never meant to break__  
__But, I got him where I want him now.__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now.__  
__But god does it feel so good,__  
__Cause I got him where I want him now.__  
__And if you could then you know you would.__Cause god it just feels so...__  
__It just feels so good.__  
_

… pudo notar el sentido seductor de la voz de la vocalista mientras cantaba y con eso simplemente se había quedado sin mover ni un musculo pero podía temblar de la excitación, las otras chicas del club estaban igual observándolas y temblando –_Son geniales_ –susurro Mio mientras las demás solo asentían con la boca abierta.

Obviamente cuando la canción termino el publico se volvió un completo caos que gritaban como locas y Azusa podía ver como la guitarrista era mas que deseada por la mayoría, esta también lo notaba y zafo el micrófono de su lugar para acercarlo a sus labios seduciéndolo aunque en realidad a las que seducía eran a las chicas que la observaban –_ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO…_ -se puso en cuclillas a la orilla del escenario estirando su mano para saludar a las chicas que se apretaban por tocarla _-… USTEDES A MI ME ENCANTARON…_ -los gritos no pararon y se hicieron aun mas fuertes de ser posible _-… ASÍ QUE LES DAREMOS UN REGALO… ALGO QUE SOLO HACEMOS JUGANDO… _-se levanto aventando el micrófono al piso y se acercó a Ui que le sonrió coquetamente asintiendo.

Volvió a su lugar donde Azusa pudo alcanzar a distinguir muchos pedales y sin mas comenzaron una lenta tonada con la guitarra y el bajo haciendo vibrar al máximo las cuerdas a la vez que causaban estragos en las chicas, la batería las seguía muy suave casi sin notarse mientras la guitarra hacia vibrar mas sus cuerdas en una tonada seductora como su actitud –_Jeff Beck_ –susurro Mio y enseguida Ritsu se congelo, y sin decir nada intento comenzar a avanzar seguidas de las demás chicas.

La chica de la guitarra parecía en transe observando simplemente las cuerdas de esta y sin mas la canción termino; las chicas habían alcanzado a llegar casi hasta el escenario –_ESO ES TODO… MATTA NE_ –sin mas y casi con violencia desconecto los cables de su guitarra que empujo a que quedara colgando de cabeza cruzando su espalda y se agacho por su chamarra cuando noto los gritos de las chicas, sonrió de lado coquetamente y sin pensarlo se levanto mientras colocaba su mano sobre sus gafas para después lanzarlas hacia el publico y sin mas salir del lugar.

Había sido rápido el movimiento pero Azusa la había visto… era Yui… era su Yui.

* * *

Hola, sé que al principio dije q solo seria un one shoot pero lo cierto es que antes de q me diera cuenta ya estaba listo el segundo cap así jejejejeje sin duda sera una historia corta y no por falta de ideas pero sí ustedes revisan mi perfil verán que tengo muchas historias a la vez aparte estoy en tiempo de exámenes (jejejejeej Yui tiene la razón... cuando debes estudiar siempre quieres hacer otra cosa de ahí salio este fic) así que bueno intentare que sea corto y terminar rápido jejejejeje por cierto gracias a las 4 personas q me dejaron comentarios, bueno espero mas y espero que les guste mi pequeño monstruo xD

La canción en ingles obviamente es "Misery Business" de paramore y el solo de jeff beck es "Red white & blues"


	3. Chapter 3

Azusa estaba congelada así como sus sempai´s que también la habían visto –Hayai… hayai… -Mugi las jalo un poco cuando todas las chicas salieron casi disparadas hacia el estacionamiento.

Yui caminaba tranquilamente –Tienes ojos de dormida –le susurro la rubia mientras jugaba con sus baquetas, Jun y Ui venían caminando tras de ellas.

-Jejejejeje es que tengo sueño –la castaña sonrió infantilmente, Jun al fin reconoció esas facciones o expresiones.

-Lo sé… toma –la rubia le entrego otras gafas grandes color morado que casualmente combinaban a la perfección con los tirantes de la castaña.

-Arigato, Lis –Yui se los coloco.

Llegaron al auto que era un convertible negro donde Ui metió su bajo a su estuche –Yui sempai ¿y Guitah? –Jun miro detenidamente la nueva guitarra de la castaña.

-Solo Yui… -la castaña le sonrió -… esta en casa, esta es Guitah 2 y mira –le dio la vuelta al instrumento mostrando así una firma.

-Jeff Beck… -susurro Jun mientras leía y se sorprendía a la vez.

-Hai, papá nos consiguió boletos vip en el ultimo concierto que hizo en Berlín fue genial –la castaña sonaba animada.

Acomodo su guitarra en su estuche cuando de pronto todas escucharon unos gritos que se acercaban rápidamente, voltearon las 4 asustadas encontrándose una manada de chicas que solo las miraban a ellas.

Jun se sorprendió mientras Yui y Ui se paraban en medio de la calle sonriendo coquetamente, las chicas enseguida llegaron y las rodearon –Sempai ¿Cómo se llama?... sempai ¿me da su autógrafo?... sempai ¿quiere comer con nosotras?... –todas hablaban a la vez mientras las castañas solo sonreían, Ui también era acosada pero no tanto como su hermana que levanto los brazos haciendo que guardaran todas silencio casi al instante.

-Mi nombre es Yui y ella es mi hermana Ui… -su hermana saludo a su espalda, Jun noto como la rubia ya estaba sentada en el auto un poco adormilada sin notar que algunas chicas le tomaban fotos sonriendo tontamente -… gomen pero tenemos un compromiso pero prometo que mañana las atenderemos a todas… andaremos por aquí –suavemente acaricio la mejilla de una chica que atontada se dejo mientras la miraba fijamente.

Sin mas la castaña se dio la vuelta para subir a su auto, Ui la iba a seguir cuando alguien la tomo del brazo –Ui… -Azusa estaba ahí mirándola alegre aunque ansiosa.

-Nakano san… -la castaña hizo una reverencia desconcertando a su vieja amiga a la vez que Jun que noto su ausencia regreso por ella colocándose a su lado, las demás chicas se colocaron junto a la gatita -… sempai´s… -susurro de nuevo la castaña haciendo una reverencia y al levantarse todas notaron el cambio en su mirada -… es un placer saludarlas pero… aléjense de mi Oneechan –esto lo dijo con tono amenazador a la vez que se daba la vuelta y de golpe se zafaba del agarre de su antigua amiga.

-¡Ui! –Yui estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor y miraba a todos lados hasta que su hermana salió de entre la multitud -¿Todo bien? –la pequeña asintió dando un brinco subiendo a la parte trasera, se recorrió –Vamos Jun –la de cabello esponjado que aun estaba confundida por la actitud de su amiga se subió al igual que ella acomodándose.

-Arranca –hablo un poco fuerte Ui haciendo que su hermana la mirada por el retrovisor y la rubia volteara a verla pero nadie dijo nada, sin mas se fueron derrapando un poco y dejando tras de ellas una nube de polvo mientras las chicas gritaban; entre la multitud estaba HTT observando por donde se habían ido totalmente congeladas, las cosas han cambiado… y mucho.

Yui sonreía feliz después de ver a Nodoka que por una vez en su vida había olvidado su seriedad y aunque estaba a fuera de su universidad había lanzado un grito al ver a la castaña, ni siquiera pensó y se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza mientras su amiga atolondrada sonreía sin poder evitarlo; habían tomado juntas un café y planeado que cenarían juntas el sábado.

Entraron lentamente a la antigua casa Hirasawa, estaba oscura y llena de polvo pero nadie dijo nada –Jun ¿te quedaras a dormir? –la aludida se sorprendió.

-Yo… -sintió como Ui tomaba su mano en la oscuridad -… sí aunque tendré que irme muy temprano –sonrió regresándole el apretón a su amiga.

-No te preocupes nosotras te llevamos –Yui bostezo con fuerza mientras bajaba las cosas del auto ayudada de su amiga.

-Ui… ¿Quién es? –Jun observo a la rubia que paso a su lado sonriéndoles.

-Es una compañera de Oneechan… van juntas al conservatorio y creo que le gusta mi hermana –Ui sonrió como si nada mientras sacudía las cosas.

Todo se acomodó y cenaron juntas pizza ya que Ui no quería cocinar –Voy a dormir –susurro Yui levantándose y subió con lentitud las escaleras; llego frente a la puerta de su antigua habitación y coloco su mano sobre la perilla pero se detuvo y sin mas se dio la vuelta entrando a la de sus padres donde ni se quito la ropa y se lanzo a dormir.

Después de un rato donde Jun platico con Lisa la amiga de Yui, Ui subió un momento y al ver que su hermana no estaba en su habitación se sobresalto cuando noto la puerta de sus papas abierta; entro con lentitud y se sentó junto a su hermana que dormía tranquilamente, acaricio su mejilla –Aún te duele ¿cierto?... lamento haberte traído –susurro dejando que unas cuantas lagrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas.

Bajo lentamente encontrando a su amiga y a la rubia riendo –Lis ¿dormirás con Oneechan o en su habitación? –Ui le sonrió amable.

-Sí no te molesta… me gustaría quedarme con Yui –la rubia se sonrojo mirando a otro lado, Jun entendió lo que le había dicho su amiga antes.

-Ok –la castaña le resto importancia mientras la rubia se levanto.

-Buenas noches –tomo su maleta y subió desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-Vamos a dormir, Ui –Jun le sonrió amable y ambas subieron a la habitación de la Hirasawa.

Se cambiaban lentamente –Yui sempai… cambio mucho ¿verdad? –Jun miro de reojo a su amiga.

-No tienes idea –susurro la otra mientras se sentaba en la cama y después su amiga a su lado.

-¿Quieres explicarme que ha pasado en todo este tiempo y porque trataste mal a Azusa y las sempai´s? –

Ui bajo la mirada –Cuando llegamos a Berlín todo cambio… Oneechan siempre estaba seria y estudiando o jugando con su guitarra… dejo de jugar con todos y no tenia amigos… -sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas –… por seis meses fue como si su alma se hubiera ido llevándose con ella su alegría… todas las noches la escuchaba llorar en su habitación… -sollozo levemente mientras su amiga la abrazaba -… se alejó de todo y todos… incluyéndome… hasta que cuando comenzó su segundo semestre conoció a Lisa que se acababa de mudar de américa, ella comenzó a buscarla y mi hermana la evitaba pero después de un tiempo se dio por vencida aunque aun no le toma tanto afecto como a las demás –susurro esto ultimo.

-Pero Azusa también sufrió –

-¡No!... ella y las sempai´s lastimaron mucho a mi Oneechan y no dejare que lo vuelvan a hacer… en especial Nakano –lo ultimo lo dijo con tono frio al igual que su mirada; Jun estaba totalmente sorprendida de la actitud de su amiga pero solo la abrazo haciendo que se calmara.

-No es tu decisión –

-Tienes razón… pero esta vez tendrán que enfrentarse a mi nueva hermana porque a mi Oneechan la mataron ellas –Jun suspiro y suavemente acaricio la cabeza de su amiga hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Yui se levanto lentamente por la mañana aunque le costó un poco ya que Lisa la tenia apresada por la cintura, tuvo que luchar mucho contra sus brazos hasta que al fin la rubia la soltó; aun bostezando entro a darse una ducha y sonriendo con nostalgia se hundió en la tina –Extrañaba esto –susurro para si misma.

Lentamente se relajo mientras su mente se atontaba y de golpe los recuerdos volvieron, sacudió su cabeza firmemente para después hundirse totalmente en la tina soltando un gran grito en el agua que lo silencio al igual que absorbía sus lagrimas; los recuerdos no la habían dejado sola en estos meses lejos y cada cosa o aroma la hacían recordar a sus antiguas amigas… a su antiguo amor con la que aun soñaba cada tanto y por eso usaba toda su energía en el día para que así cuando su cabeza tocara la almohada simplemente durmiera aunque a veces el plan no funcionaba.

Salió del agua y se fue a vestir escuchando como su hermana ya estaba abajo preparando el desayuno junto con una risueña Jun –Lamento que tú también hayas dejado lo que amabas –susurro.

El desayuno pasó sin más y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban entrando en la universidad seguidas de varias chicas que las reconocían, por suerte el decano las ayudo ahuyentándolas –Debo ir a clases… matta ne –Jun se despidió y sin mas ellas comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, a fin podrían hacerlo ahora que todas estaban en sus aulas.

Llevaban un rato caminando –Es un lindo lugar –Lisa miraba a todos lados entretenida.

Yui caminaba con lentitud a un lado de su hermana, ambas dejaban que su parecido fuera aun mas evidente; Yui vestía unos jeans entubados con una blusa morada de hombros descubiertos y mangas holgadas, encima una fajilla color negro que acentuaba su cintura y formaba una hermosa imagen de su figura que era sobresaltada con las zapatillas negras mientras su cabello iba en una coleta alta con sus gafas moradas atoradas colgando de su blusa, sus ojos estaban delineados perfectamente en tono negro con leves toques morados resplandecientes sobre sus parpados pero era muy tenue y sus labios brillaban.

Ui por su parte usaba jeans negros entubados con una blusa azul cielo que le llegaba hasta la cadera y llevaba un hombro descubierto ya que la blusa era como holgada, del lado contrario al hombro descubierto llevaba una coleta de lado alta que le daba un toque coqueto al igual que su maquillaje casi idéntico al de su hermana solo cambiaba el color de los parpados, de zapatilla alta color negro; ambas hermanas caminaban lentamente por el lugar como si modelaran y mientras Yui sonreía coquetamente su hermana iba con una sonrisa indiferente.

-Oneechan… no quiero venir a esta escuela, mejor vámonos –susurro la pequeña haciendo que su hermana se detuviera casi al instante.

-Ui… ¿Qué pasa?... –la miro fijamente a la vez que tomaba su mano -… esta es la mejor universidad y ni siquiera hemos visto el área de gastronomía ¿Por qué te quieres ir? –Lisa estaba tras ellas simplemente escuchándolas pero dándoles su espacio.

De pronto Ui se tenso apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana que confundida miro hacia donde la pequeña veía topándose de frente con el HTT; se tenso pero sonrió indiferente –Un placer verlas de nuevo… Akiyama san… -la pelinegra sintió el tono frio de la voz de su antigua amiga -… Tainaka san… -la de ojos ocres simplemente la observo -… Kotobuki san… -la rubia le sonrió amable intentando romper el hielo pero la castaña no regreso el gesto -… y Nakano san –se detuvo un segundo mirando a su antiguo amor.

Azusa la observo fijamente intentando ver algo que la hiciera tener fuerzas pero frente a ella solo había un tempano de hielo que se dio la vuelta a mirar a su hermana –Vamos a terminar de ver la universidad y después hablaremos –su tono firme sorprendió a sus antiguas amigas pero esta ni se inmuto se dio la vuelta soltando a su hermana y se alejó. Azusa intento detenerla pero Ui tomo con firmeza su brazo –Déjala en paz… ya bastante has hecho para que ahora quieras destruir a un mas –susurro fríamente en el oído de la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, la soltó mirando de igual manera a las otras chicas que no dijeron nada pero observaron.

-Bye –Lisa se despidió sonriente de ellas que confundidas la siguieron con la mirada observando como Yui esperaba a su hermana casi a mitad de patio con sus gafas puestas, la rubia llego casi corriendo y la abrazo posesivamente por el cuello a la vez que le daba un suave beso en la mejillas; Azusa sintió su sangre hervir al instante y apretó los puños mientras sus amigas notaban todo.

Yui siguió caminado sintiendo como su corazón había brincado pero ahora a fuerza de voluntad lo estaba deteniendo, no podía permitirse que sus sentimientos despertaran de nuevo, no podía arriesgarse a que su corazón fuera roto sin mas, simplemente ya no podía y no dejaría que eso pasara aunque le costara lagrimas de sangre.

El recorrido termino con ella en total silencio mientras observaba de reojo como Lisa animaba a Ui que veía ilusionada todo lo referente a su carrera –Solo por ella estoy aquí… por ella y nadie más –gruño casi con furia.

Se fue al auto a esperarlas y Ui llego corriendo –¡Oneechan! nos invitaron a participar en la feria gastronómica –estaba radiante de felicidad.

-Primero quieres irte y ahora estaremos en una feria… -Ui se tenso al escuchar su tono de voz -… ¿Qué vas a cocinar? –Yui le sonrió.

-No cocinaremos… -la castaña volteo a ver a su amiga -… tocaremos por pedido del director… -Yui gruño un poco -… y nos darán comida gratis –enseguida la castaña sonrió feliz.

-Ok con eso me basta –Ui sonrió y se subió al auto aunque con molestia alcanzo a ver a Azusa acercándose, Yui la vio de reojo y sin permitirle acercarse a menos de dos metros arranco el auto mientras Lisa se despedía con la mano de la chica sonriendo burlonamente haciendo gruñir a la gatita.

Jun había llegado a la casa de las Hirasawa con su bajo preparado ya que usualmente Ui tocaba el piano y sin preámbulos se pusieron a practicar con ayuda de Lisa pero Yui no; ella estaba en su propio mundo pensando y pensando.

-Voy a dar una vuelta –Ui se sobresalto pero antes de que la pudiera detener Yui ya estaba fuera de la casa con su chaqueta.

Camino hasta una plaza cercana donde se sentó en el parque simplemente observando el lugar y dejando que la nostalgia la invadiera –Sabia que vendrías –se sobresalto y miro a un lado.

Ritsu se sentó a su lado –No sé de que hablas –Yui la ignoro pero la de ojos ámbar no dijo nada.

-En esta plaza esta tu pastelería favorita… sabia que no podrías resistir –la castaña gruño mientras la hiperactiva sonreía –Toma –le dio una caja.

Yui la miro confundida y con lentitud la abrió sonriendo infantilmente al ver que contenía la orden conoce todo, antes solo la preparaban para ella ya que el dueño la conocía desde pequeña pero antes de tocar alguno su sonrisa se borro regresándole el paquete a Ritsu –Yo no como pastel –dijo decidida.

-¿No?... ¿segura? Porque si no tendré que tirarlos –se los volvió a ofrecer y Yui suspiro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –gruño tomando uno que se comió al instante sorprendiendo a su amiga porque casi se lo había tragado completo.

-Nada –

Ambas se miraron un momento y sin más siguieron comiendo en total silencio que poco a poco se fue aflojando; Ritsu observaba como Yui devoraba con una sonrisa los pasteles –Aun esta ahí –susurro solo para sí misma sonriendo levemente.

Siguieron comiendo sin decir ni una palabra y sin más Yui se levanto –Gracias –susurro y sin más se dio la vuelta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Ritsu se levanto cuando su amiga apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos.

Yui volteo un poco mirándola de reojo –Porque yo le hice una promesa a mi capitán… y cumplí –Ritsu se quedo congelada mientras la castaña simplemente seguía su camino hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Bueno ahí me dicen que tal kedo, saludos xD


	4. Chapter 4

Caminaba lentamente por las calles oscuras, las lamparillas solo alumbraban lo necesario pero eso era algo que a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo; tenia sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra deportiva y con la mirada baja agradecía saber de memoria el camino de regreso a su hogar.

_-¿Onee chan?_ –Satoshi miro desconcertado a la castaña que solo le dio una leve sonrisa como saludo.

_-¿Y papá y mamá?_ –

-_Fueron a ver a nuestra prima que ya tuvo a su hijo_ –el chico que ahora era mas alto que la castaña se levanto.

-_Bueno… ¿cenaste?_ –Ritsu sonrió mirando a su hermano que asintió –_Esta bien, me iré a dormir que mañana me debo de ir muy temprano_ –dio unos pasos y comenzó a subir la escalera con lentitud.

-_Onee chan…_ -la aludida se detuvo _-… no me has dicho que haces aquí_ –Satoshi la miro serio.

_-Solo… _-bajo la mirada _-… necesito algo que olvide_ –susurro siguiendo su camino hasta su habitación donde en cuanto cerro la puerta podía sentirse de nuevo de 17.

Miro a todos lados encontrando las cosas que habían rodeado su mundo tanto tiempo, sus primeras baquetas guardadas sobre su escritorio junto una revista de la mejor batería del mundo, por supuesto en aquellos tiempos –_Aún quiero esos flamantes tambores _–susurro sonriendo mientras con su mano tomaba del mismo lugar una carpeta donde cada una de las letras o versos que Mio hacia para canción y se las dejaba; sonrió mientras reconocía cuanto había tardado en juntarlas mientras una fuerte comezón la atacaba cada vez que leía una.

Se sentó lentamente en la orilla de su cama y observo todo, casi enseguida un portarretratos llamo su completa atención a la vez que sus manos no resistían tomarlo y acercarlo a su vista, su sonrisa fue instantánea; ahí estaba Mio sosteniendo firmemente a su bajo "Elizabeth" entre sus brazos mientras esta tenia una pluma en la mano, a su lado estaba Mugi sonriendo amable siendo su teclado el que sostuviera la hoja donde la pelinegra escribía notas, Ritsu estaba en la batería sonriendo mientras conversaba con su infantil amiga que reía como siempre a la vez que apretaba contra a ella a su pequeña Azusa que sonrojada intentaba huir.

Sawako había tomado esa fotografía casi a principios de su último año mientras ensayaban o eso aparentaban; se dejo caer de espaldas en su cama dejando la fotografía a su lado y soltó un leve suspiro.

_-Porque yo le hice una promesa a mi capitán… y cumplí –_

Las palabras de Yui no dejaban de repetirse en su mente y antes de que lo notara sus ojos se cerraron…

_-__**Yui ¿estas en casa? –**_

_**-¡Hola Ricchan! Si estoy y tengo sandia xD – **_

_**Comenzó a caminar con lentitud dirigiéndose a la casa de su amiga de la que estaba muy cerca por haber paseado o mejor dicho tonteado todo el día por ahí -¡Yui! –con su mano derecha se quito el sudor de su frente y sonrió –Debe estar acostada… -se acercó a la puerta y con lentitud la abrió -… perdón por la intromisión –la casa parecía estar totalmente vacía.**_

_**-O… ka…i…diiiiii –Yui estaba acostada en el piso de su sala con un ventilador solo para ella.**_

_**Ritsu enseguida sonrió –Detestas el verano –se acomodó junto a su amiga.**_

_**-¿Y Mio chan? –Yui observo de reojo a la otra castaña que soltó un suspiro.**_

_**-Fue a visitar a su abuela, regresa mañana –Ritsu se quedo simplemente observando el techo sintiendo como su acompañante lentamente se quedaba dormida y ella a su lado.**_

… Ritsu se despertó de golpe en su cama observando a todos lados confundida _-¿Qué paso? –_se pregunto a sí misma mientras observaba en su móvil que apenas era la una de la madrugada, volvió a dejarlo en la mesa de noche donde además puso la fotografía y de nuevo simplemente cerro lo ojos…

_**Ambas chicas estaban durmiendo tranquilamente en el piso hasta que la de ojos ámbar escucho como se abría la puerta -¡Oh!... hola Ritsu san –Ui entro al lugar cargando unas bolsas llenas de compras.**_

_**-Hola Ui –se levanto enseguida y le quito unas cuantas bolsas de las manos a la menor de las Hirasawa mientras la mayor ni siquiera se movía ni un poco.**_

_**La menor le sonrió agradecida y entre las dos acomodaron las cosas en la cocina –Ritsu san ¿te quedaras a cenar? –pregunto amablemente la castaña.**_

_**-Yo… -**_

_**-¡Hai!... Ricchan se quedara esta noche con nosotras para que no extrañe mucho a Mio chan –Yui se asomo en la cocina sorprendiendo a las otras dos.**_

_**-¡Yui no digas tonterías! –grito levemente Ritsu aunque no pudo evitar que se notara en su mirada que en verdad extrañaba a su amiga.**_

_**-Esta bien, onee chan –Ui sonrió feliz –Prepare el baño para Ritsu san –la aludida intento detenerla pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo la pequeña ya había desaparecido.**_

_**Soltó un suspiro –Llamare a mis padres –susurro Ritsu vencida mientras su infantil amiga sonreía tomando un panecillo abandonado y comiéndoselo tranquilamente mientras su amiga conversaba por teléfono.**_

_**Después de un rato en el que Ui preparaba la cena, Ritsu y Yui jugaban para después meterse cada una a bañar, y al final tomar una deliciosa cena riendo de tonterías las mayores se fueron a la habitación de la castaña infantil.**_

_**-Yui ¿has escuchado a The Who? –pregunto Ritsu mientras revisaba la colección de discos de su amiga.**_

_**-Nop –Yui ya se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en su cama.**_

_**-¡¿Cómo que no?... son geniales, debes escucharlos cadete –Ritsu la miro firmemente.**_

_**-Hai, capitán –Yui se puso al instante de pie totalmente derecha y sin mas ambas rieron un poco.**_

_**Al fin se habían quedado quietas y se encontraban recostadas, Yui en su cama y Ritsu en un futon que Ui le había acomodado -¡Ey! Ricchan –Yui intento ver a su amiga aun en la oscuridad, por suerte sus persianas estaban arriba así que con la luz de la luna y de la calle podía ver el perfil de la otra.**_

_**-Mmmmm –fue lo único que contesto Ritsu.**_

_**-¿Por qué no le pides una cita a Mio chan? –pregunto con simpleza Yui.**_

_**-¡¿Qué dices? –Ritsu se levanto de golpe volteando a ver a su amiga que la miraba como si nada pasara –Yui ¿entiendes que es una cita? –**_

_**-Hai –respondió animada la otra.**_

_**-Pues no lo creo… yo… yo… -Ritsu se puso nerviosa y miro a otro lado mientras rascaba su mejilla -… yo no tengo esos sentimientos por Mio –susurro.**_

_**-Hay Ricchan ¿Por qué mientes? –Yui siguió mirándola como si nada pasara.**_

_**-¡Es la verdad! –Ritsu estaba un poco desesperada y se volvió a acostar.**_

_**-No es cierto pero yo te ayudare, Ricchan –Yui sonrió feliz recostándose sintiendo como suavemente sus ojos se cerraban –Lo prometo capitán… -susurro comenzando a quedarse dormida -… prometo que tendrás tu dulce amor con Mio chan y después… -bostezo -… y después… yo le pediré una cita a mi Azu nyan jejejeje –susurro quedándose al fin dormida mientras Ritsu un poco exasperada soltaba un bufido y después la seguía al mundo de los sueños donde casualmente apareció su mejor amiga.**_

… la alarma de su móvil comenzó a sonar con fuerza casi a un lado de su oído haciendo que de golpe se levantara, la apago y simplemente se quedo sentada en la cama observando la oscuridad –_Baka Yui_ –susurro después de un rato.

* * *

Ritsu caminaba lentamente por su facultad, había faltado a la mitad de las clases de ese día y simplemente se había quedado bajo un árbol sentada observando todo a su alrededor o por lo menos haciendo como que lo hacia ya que su cabeza seguía metida entre sus recuerdos, de pronto, algo o mejor dicho alguien la golpeo con fuerza _-¡Itai!..._ –grito pero enseguida se levanto a la defensiva _-… ¿Quién…?_ –se quedo simplemente muda al ver a su novia frente a ella con los ojos llorosos pero los puños fuertemente apretados simplemente debatiéndose en su interior si debía matar a su adorada hiperactiva o abrazarla con fuerza _-¿Mio?_ –susurro Ritsu sin entender.

_-¡Baka Ritsu!_ –Mio le dio la espalda mientras soltaba mas lagrimas silenciosas y se abrazaba a si misma, la ambarina se acercó lentamente a ella y la rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos aunque la pelinegra intento alejarla molesta pero al ultimo termino simplemente dándose la vuelta aferrándose al cuello de su amada que la abraza aun sin entender que había pasado.

Cuando al fin la pelinegra se calmo, ambas se recostaron en el césped observando las nubes sin alejar su cuerpo de la otra –_Ahora sí ¿Qué paso? Mio_ –pregunto Ritsu levemente preocupada mirándola de reojo mientras su novia se aferraba a su cuerpo recostada sobre su pecho.

_-¿Dónde estabas_ –susurro Mio.

_-Yo…_ -Ritsu rasco su mejilla _-… fui a casa, olvide un libro en mi ultima visita_ –no quería mentir pero necesitaba enterarse de otras cosas antes de decir la verdad.

-_Baka… ¿y porque no me avisaste o contestaste tu celular? _–Mio estaba dolida y volteo a mirarla.

Ritsu enseguida se sintió culpable –_Lo lamento_ –fue lo único que pudo susurrar mientras rodeaba firmemente a su novia con sus brazos.

-_Pensé que te había pasado algo… fue a tu dormitorio y no te encontré… no me contestaste el móvil y me preocupe mas_ –susurro Mio sintiéndose un poco torpe por ser tan extremista.

-_Lo lamento_ –fue lo único que volvió a susurrar la ambarina y así abrazándose la una a la otra con toda la firmeza del mundo se quedaron un largo rato, simplemente recordando de la compañía de la otra –_Mio…_ -Ritsu ya no podía aguantar mas.

-_Mande_ –susurro la pelinegra con los ojos cerrados.

-_Cuéntame sobre tu noviazgo con Yui _–la pelinegra se sentó de golpe al escuchar a su novia que solo la miro.

-_Ritsu… yo…_ -

La ambarina se sentó y suavemente beso a su novia a la vez que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la otra –_Necesito saber, prometo no enojarme por nada_ –susurro aun teniendo sus labios rozando los de la pelinegra que suspiro.

Mio sonrió abrazándola con suavidad –_No creo que te enojes de nada… bueno… solo que con ella fue mi primer beso_ – Ritsu se golpe en la frente causando la risa de la otra –_Lo prometiste_ –la castaña suspiro y asintió –_Bueno, Yui y yo comenzamos a salir como "novias" …_ -remarco las comillas con sus dedos _-… íbamos a todos lados y comenzamos a conocernos mas, descubrí que ella no solo era muy tierna sino que protectora… casi como tu… me cuidaba totalmente de todo_ –susurro.

Pero la cabeza de Ritsu dejo de escuchar por un momento…

_**-¡Ohi! Ricchan ¿no vas a ir con nosotras al centro comercial? –Yui abrazo a su amiga que sonrió.**_

_**-Lo siento Yui pero debo regresar temprano a mi casa –Ritsu observo de reojo como Mio la miraba con cierto temor, jamás le había gustado salir sola y menos cuando ya se acercaba la noche.**_

_**Yui las miro y sonrió –Capitán, no te preocupes… yo cuidare a Mio chan de todo cada vez que tu no estés cerca –susurro para luego ponerse firme y saludar, Ritsu sonrió y asintió.**_

… cerró los ojos suspirando.

-_Ella me mostraba lo divertido que eran las mas simples cosas y aunque no pareciera capaz guardaba total silencio cuando notaba que en verdad estaba concentrada en estudiar o escribir una nueva canción, me trataba con mucha delicadeza y siempre intentaba hacerme sonreír aunque también le gustaba solo estar en silencio… era muy buena conmigo_ –Mio sonrió con ternura recordando a su primera novia.

_-¿Se besaban mucho o algo mas?_ –Ritsu se sonrojo con solo preguntarlo aunque casi no se habían escuchado sus palabras.

_-¡Ritsu!... no preguntes esas cosas_ –gruño Mio totalmente roja haciendo que su novia soltara una carcajada.

-_Gomen… gomen… contesta por favor_ –Ritsu al decir lo ultimo estaba totalmente seria, tanto que sorprendió a Mio.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos –_Pues… en los tres meses que estuvimos juntas jamás hicimos "eso"…_ -se puso mas roja _-… y besarnos mas que nada en la mejilla y abrazos, fueron como 5 los besos en la boca_ –susurro esto ultimo mientras su rostro parecía una granada y el humo escapaba de su cabeza.

Ritsu sonrió y abrazo a su novia para luego darle un suave beso en la frente –_Ayer vi a Yui_ –susurro con los ojos cerrados.

Mio enseguida se sobresalto _-¿Qué te dijo?_ –pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-_En resumen…_ -Ritsu bajo la mirada _-… creo que Yui solo intentaba que estuviéramos juntas y no ocultáramos más nuestro amor_ –susurro.

Mio se quedo en silencio mientras su mente volaba…

_**Se encontraba tranquilamente recostada en la cama de la mayor de las Hirasawa que estaba recostada junto a ella abrazándola sonriente, no era la primera vez que dormían juntas y aunque al principio le había dado mucha vergüenza con el tiempo se acostumbró a ser como una niña pequeña con Yui, así se entendían perfectamente y dormir a su lado era solo eso, Yui no lo hacia con planes perversos simplemente era su manera de protegerla aun en sus sueños.**_

_**-Mio chan… -susurro la castaña.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa? Yui –ambas ya estaban casi dormidas y sentían como sus ojos les pesaban.**_

_**-Sabes… sí tu un día descubres que quieres a alguien mas que a mi como tu novia… -Mio abrió los ojos volteando a ver a su novia que sonreía tranquila -… yo entenderé, lo que mas quiero es que Mio chan sea feliz con su verdadero amor –la castaña la abrazo con mas fuerza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para luego simplemente caer dormida.**_

_**-Yui… -susurro Mio sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían mientras el recuerdo de su castaña de ojos ámbar atravesaba su mente.**_

… -_Baka Yui_ –susurro Mio mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, Ritsu la observo y simplemente la abrazo con firmeza; ahora ambas sabían que en verdad se habían equivocado en todo este tiempo y que habían lastimado a una inocente que simplemente quería ayudar, la culpa las golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

La universidad estaba llena de gente que ansiosa esperaban el comienzo de la feria, los diferentes grupos de la universidad se presentarían pero había una gran sorpresa.

El HTT se encontraba en las primeras filas frente al escenario que ya se encontraba casi rodeado -¡¿Nodoka? –Mio alcanzo a ver a lo lejos a su amiga de la preparatoria que al escuchar el grito volteo hacia todos lados hasta encontrarla.

-¡Mio! –camino entre la gente hasta llegar a su amiga y abrazarla -¿Cuánto tiempo? –dijo alegre mirando a Ritsu y Azusa que le sonrieron.

-Perdón por la tardanza –Mugi llego sonriente.

-Jeje me perdí –Sawako sonrió mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura.

Las chicas sonrieron pero antes de que pudieran hablar salió el presentador –¡HOLA CHICAS! –todas respondieron gritando alegres, parecía un verdadero concierto -¿ESTAN LISTAS PARA COMENZAR? –todas respondieron con un grito –MUY BIEN PUES NO ESPEREMOS MAS… CON USTEDES… ¡YUL! –el telón se levanto lentamente y todas las chicas del HTT guardaron silencio congeladas.

Ahí estaba Yui con unos shorts pequeños de mezclilla, zapatillas altas color negra y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color mientras tenia un pequeño pañuelo rojo amarrado de lado en su cuello, su cabello desordenado brillaba y sus gafas negras la hacían ver genial; sonrió seductoramente haciendo que todas las chicas soltaran un grito.

Ui estaba tras del teclado con una falda blanca y una simple blusa rosa, con zapatos altos color blanco y al igual que su hermana llevaba un pañuelo en el cuello del mismo color, con su cabello en un chongo desordenado observo sonriente al publico; en la batería se acomodó tranquilamente Lisa con unos jeans blancos, zapatos negros y camisa floja arremangada color negro, también traía su pañuelo en el cuello y sonrió a la vez que hacia malabares con sus baquetas; Jun estaba nerviosa pero también vestía una blusa larga blanca casi como vestido aunque abajo traía unas mallas negras que se ajustaban perfectamente a su cuerpo y al igual que todas traía un pañuelo rojo pero en la cabeza como diadema haciendo su afro un poco hacia atrás.

No saludaron cuando el piano comenzó a tocar una nota haciendo como eco…

_nunmuri nagi jeone geudaero meomchwora_

_ibyeori ogi jeone geudaero meomchwora_

_geudaega tteonal su eopge_

_nal beorigo gal su eopge_

_jigeum i sunganbuteo sigana meomchwora_

… Ui con voz profunda termino de cantar y con suavidad le sonrió a su hermana cuando de golpe la batería comenzó a golpear con fuerza…

_jalgaran mal eotteoke jalharan geoni_

_eotteoke neol useumyeo bonaeran geoni_

_geureon geo naneun motae_

_mot deureun geollo hallae_

_amumal malgo geudaero meomchwora_

… Yui había cantado con fuerza y cuando termino su parte nuevamente la batería, guitarra y bajo callaron para dejar solo al piano y su cantante…

_tteonaryeoneun balgeoreum badage buteora_

_ibyeoreul malharyeoneun ipsuldo buteora_

_geudaega tteonal su eopge_

_nal beorigo gal su eopge_

_jigeum i sunganbuteo sigana meomchwora_

… Yui se coloco a un lado de su hermano sonriendo coquetamente al público al igual que Ui y sin más el ritmo cambio de nuevo para la mayor que acerco sus labios al micrófono del piano…

_jalgaran mal eotteoke jalharan geoni_

_eotteoke neol useumyeo bonaeran geoni_

_geureon geo naneun motae_

_mot deureun geollo hallae_

_amumal malgo geudaero meomchwora_

_hwanaengime heeojijan maldo haesseotgo_

_utneun nache chimbaetgido manhi haetjiman_

_niga naege han geotmankeum han ge dajanha_

_ijewaseo niga nareul beoril sun eobseo_

… Yui grito con fuerza mientras tocaba con una gran confianza y sonriendo se acercó a cantar el ultimo verso en la orilla del escenario notando enseguida a su querida sensei a la que le sonrió y le guiño un ojo…

_marirago modu da maldoeneun geoni_

_eotteoke neon annyeongeul malhaneun geoni_

_geureon mal ihae motae_

_an deureun geollo hallae_

_tteonaneun georeum geudaero meomchwora_

… la canción termino y los gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras Yui se quitaba su guitarra para luego acomodarla en su base –CHICAS ¿LES GUSTO? –enseguida todas gritaron mientras la castaña sonreía fanfarronamente pero a la vez sexi haciendo que Azusa temblara con solo observarla –ME ALEGRO… BUENO, NOS VEMOS AL FINAL… MATTA NE –sin mas salto del escenario justo frente al HTT que la observo sorprendida.

_-Yui chan… ¿no te dije que no te acercaras al heavy?_ –Yui no espero más y se lanzo a abrazar con fuerza a su sensei.

Ui, Lisa y Jun saltaron a su lado sin fijarse en el desastre que comenzaban a hacer ya que las chicas se querían acercar a ellas pero estas simplemente las ignoraban; Lisa miro de lado a Azusa que no dejaba de ver a Yui y soltó un leve gruñido que noto la gatita que en lugar de dejar de mirar también gruño observando ahora fijamente a la rubia, la competencia debía comenzar.

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto.**

**La canción es- TIME, PLEASE STOP de DAVICHI **


	5. Queja

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

NaruGato


	6. Chapter 5

Yui abrazaba con fuerza a su sensei y por un momento esta pudo jurar que sintió como la castaña se relajaba hasta sentía la misma ternura de cuando le daba clases pero de golpe se alejó pudiendo ver como la mirada de Yui volvía a ser dura, rebelde y retadora en especial cuando miraba a cualquiera de HTT.

-Nodoka quiero comer –dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos –agrego enseguida Mugi sorprendiendo a todas.

Sawako enseguida entendió –Si… debo de platicar contigo y enseñarte a tocar con los dientes –se rio maléficamente mirando a Yui que también sonrió y asintió.

-Esta bien –dijo dándose la vuelta siendo enseguida detenida por el agarre de su hermana.

-Onee chan… -Ui la miraba preocupada y a su lado estaba Azusa intentando diseñar un plan.

Yui volteo un poco sonriendo fríamente –No pasa nada, Ui –Lisa casi enseguida tomo su mano haciendo que Azusa apretara fuertemente los puños pero Ritsu paso a su lado para caminar aun lado de su vieja amiga que la miro de reojo un poco confusa pero no dijo nada.

-Esto será difícil –susurro Mio observando la espalda de Yui y al escuchar es suspiro que lanzo Azusa le puso su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo mientras atrás Mugi y Sawako sonreían maléficamente siendo solo notado por Nodoka que tembló.

Comenzaron a recorrer el festival con tranquilidad aunque de pronto Yui noto que su hermana estaba siendo rodeada o mejor dicho atacada por varias chicas que sonrientes le pedían una foto o un autógrafo, la castaña sonrió mientras se detenía y se daba la vuelta dejando parada en medio del camino a la rubia que solo la observo –Pensé que la seguías por todos lados –Ritsu al fin hablo observando fijamente a Lisa que sonrió con total tranquilidad.

-No, ella es independiente como un ave que necesita su espacio y yo la entiendo y se lo doy –Lisa por un segundo miro a las integrantes del HTT que gruñeron mirándola en especial Azusa, a la cual la rubia observo por mas segundo –Aparte… cada que ella me desea yo estoy a su lado lo suficiente para que luego pida mas –agrego sonriendo con desfachatez para luego darse la vuelta y acercarse a las castañas dejando atrás una Ritsu sonriente, Mio sonrojada, Azusa roja de furia y Mugi con Sawako observando.

Yui miro a todas protegiendo a su hermana con su cuerpo por instinto mientras Jun hacia lo mismo del otro lado –Minna… please stop… -susurro acariciando de nuevo el rostro de una mirándola fijamente a los ojos notando como esta poco a poco se atontaba haciéndola sonreír satisfecha -… les prometo que al terminar todo el evento les daremos lo que gusten –susurro cerca de los labios de la chica que solo asentía a sus palabras torpemente sin siquiera escucharlas, Sawako y Mugi observaban sorprendidas junto a las demás.

Sin mas la castaña soltó a la chica justo cuando esta estaba a punto de reclamar sus labios y se dio la vuelta sosteniendo la mano de su hermana que sonrió coquetamente a las chicas pero se dejo llevar a la vez que tomaba a Jun de la mano y la llevaba con ellas –Oneechan es experta en esto –le susurro a su amiga que asintió aun algo sorprendida.

Siguieron su camino como sí nada hubiera pasado y escoltadas por varias chicas que no las molestaban solo les abrían el paso como si fueran de la realeza o algo por el estilo pero Yui las ignoraba con una mirada fría caminando como si modelara con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y con Lisa colgada de su brazo que la detenía cada que algo llamaba su atención, la castaña miraba fijamente a su hermana que al fin se había relajado y junto a Jun observaba maravillada los locales que mas le gustaban donde podían encontrar desde comida muy tradicional hasta la mas moderna de todo el mundo, Ui estaba simplemente feliz y eso a Yui le hacia sonreír levemente siendo esto captado por Ritsu y Mio que caminaban a su lado.

-Ahí hay yakisoba –soltó avisando a todas sin mirarlas y siguió con su camino aunque se detuvo al siguiente local con Ui que quería jugar a lanzar bolas a unos conos para ganar un premio, por supuesto Lisa la siguió mientras la castaña seria observaba de reojo como Sawako intentaba controlar a Mugi que casi se lanzaba sobre la vendedora para que le diera su plato, esto la hizo sonreír pero enseguida borro la línea que sus labios habían dibujado.

-Creí que habías olvidado todo –susurro Ritsu en su oído intentando sorprenderla para reírse un rato pero su amiga ni se inmuto.

-Yo lo dije por Ui –se justifico la castaña alejándose unos pasos mientras su amiga sonreía.

Su hermana gano un premio y Lisa no pero a esta no le importo solo le gustaba formar parte de la diversión –Yui vamos por una mascara –le susurro a la castaña sin que esta se estremeciera ni un centímetro hasta que la rubia suavemente la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a mordisquear la oreja de la castaña que no pudo evitar dar un leve brinco al sentirla.

-Esta bien –gruño mirando de mala manera a su compañera que sin mas le dio un beso en los labios y la jalo hasta el local dejando atrás a la gatita a punto de enterrarse sus garras en las palmas de sus manos.

-¿Vez?... –Ui apareció a su lado con una mirada casi tan fría como la de su hermana -… Oneechan no te necesita, a ninguna de ustedes –agrego esto ultimo mirando a todas, Nodoka observo como la menor de las Hirasawa cambia su mirada y se acercaba sonriente a su hermana.

-Parece que antes de poder regresar a la antigua Yui deben librarse de Ui –susurro mientras las demás asentían.

-Esto será interesante… -las chicas miraron a su antigua sensei que observaba a las castañas -… todas lucharemos para poder regresar a Yui aun a costa de Ui y Azusa… -miro fijamente a la pelinegra -… darás el golpe final al eliminar a la rubia, que por cierto es una excelente contrincante y ya a comenzado a jugar –sonrió observando a la rubia que se probaba una mascara de demonio.

Todas se quedaron en silencio simplemente pensando hasta que Ritsu sonrió –Hirasawa, te reto a una competencia de comida –Yui volteo a verla de reojo -¿Qué dices? O me tienes miedo –pico un poco mas la chica de la diadema sonriendo de lado.

Yui enseguida gruño, tenia una mascara de un demonio molesto acomodada de lado sobre su cabeza que era idéntica a su rostro en ese momento, se dio a la vuelta y con la mirada busco el puesto de comida variada mas cercana –Vamos Tainaka –y sin mas comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en una mesa donde Ritsu se sentó frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-Como en los viejos tiempos –Yui por un segundo no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al escuchar las palabras de la ojimiel pero sin más de nuevo se puso seria.

-Pero ahora no eres mi amiga… y así te puedo hacer pedazos –Ritsu se sorprendió por las palabras de la castaña pero aun así no dejo de sonreír mientras Mio ya se sentaba a su lado con una botella de agua para cada una.

-¡Denos uno de cada platillo del menú! –gritaron a la vez sorprendiendo a todo mundo y sin mas con miradas fijas las competencia comenzó en cuanto el primer plato estuvo sobre la mesa.

Después de un rato donde Mio había estado a punto de vomitar solo de verlas junto a Nodoka que no dejaba de relatar los peligros de comer tanto y tan rápido mientras las demás chicas las observaban entre sorprendidas y con asco, el penúltimo plato al fin llego y ambas castañas se detuvieron un momento a mirarlo.

-¿Qué será? –Ritsu lo empujo levemente con tu cuchillo.

-No tengo idea –respondió Yui olfateándolo.

-Yo sé que es... –ambas voltearon a ver a Ui que tenia cara de asco -… es moronga en salsa de ojos de buey –todas las chicas a su alrededor y hasta ellas mismas hicieron cara de asco.

-Debimos comenzar con los postres –susurraron ambas al mismo tiempo que clavaban su tenedor en la dudosa cosa y levantaban un pedazo mirándolo fijamente, todas las miraban congeladas.

-No te besare si comes eso –susurro Mio alejándose de Ritsu que la miro de reojo mientras Yui reía.

-¡Oye! Se supone que me amas –

-Te amo pero no quiero ese horrible sabor en mi boca –respondió Mio mientras Ritsu ponía cada de cachorrito abandonado haciendo reír cada vez mas a Yui que observaba la escena hasta que todas se sorprendieron al escuchar de nuevo a su Yui de risa infantil.

En cuanto la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se metió de golpe el bocado a la boca haciendo que Mio y Nodoka tuvieran que alejarse corriendo intentando no vomitar, Ritsu sonrió y sin mas siguió su ejemplo.

Ambas castañas estaban tiradas en el fresco césped de un jardín oculto de la universidad, habían sido casi arrastradas por todas cuando terminaron el menú –Ahora recuerdo porque lo dejamos de hacer –susurro a punto de vomitar Ritsu.

-Hai… aunque esas veces no quería regresar a vengarse algo tan asqueroso –susurro Yui sobándose lentamente su barriga que estaba inflada.

-Haaaaiiiiii –Ritsu miraba las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza en el cielo –Arigato… -susurro haciendo que su acompañante la volteara ver desconcertada -… siempre cumpliste tus promesas y tu capitán agradece lo que hiciste así como Mio –Yui se sentó lentamente –No tenias que irte… con todo nosotras no queríamos perderte y quisimos detenerte –Ritsu miro a su amiga notando como poco a poco su semblante se relajaba un poco mas –Azusa rompió con Mugi el día que te fuiste… jamás a dejado de amarte –dio el ultimo golpe la hiperactiva notando como en cuanto pronunciaba el nombre de la gatita la castaña se tensaba totalmente.

Yui se puso de pie de golpe sin mirarla –Me alegra que estés con Mio… ella era muy linda y tierna en especial cuando tu estabas cerca o tu nombre estaba implícito en la charla –dio unos pasos alejándose un poco –Yo me fui porque me destrozaron las personas que mas quería en el mundo… -Ritsu pudo sentir como esas palabras la herían en su propio corazón y la culpa la golpeaba con una fuerza brutal haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas que se negó a dejar escapar -… y sobre Nakano… -Yui tomo aire -… no me importa… ella mas que nadie me destruyo… ya no siento absolutamente nada y no me despierta nada con ella –dijo casi intentando convencer a Ritsu aunque también a ella misma porque detestaba aceptarlo su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse a cada mirada que cruzaban y cada roce que habían tenido, sin mas se fue dejando sola a la ojimiel que no pudo evitar dejar caer unas silenciosas lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y golpeaba el césped a su lado con todo su dolor y culpa.

* * *

Hola, lamento la tardanza pero no he andado muy de humor para escribir (problemas q matan inspiración) pero bueno este cap fue solo relleno no era tan importa aunque de todos modos espero que les haya gustado pero sobre todo era para preguntarles que quieren

¿que Yui regrese con las chicas? ¿que las mande al demonio? ¿que se quede con azusa? ¿o con lisa?

pidan porque la verdad como lo dije al principio de la historia solo lo planeaba como one shoot y que los demás cap salieran de la nada ahora me a metido en un problemota x)

Espero sus comentarios y prometo intentar no tardarme demasiado en el próximo cap oki, gracias


	7. Chapter 6

Yui solo camino un poco su estomago le impedía moverse mas así que simplemente se sentó en una leve colina y observo el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreír –¿Son diferentes en Alemania? –sin que ella supiera cuando Mio estaba a su lado y con lentitud se sentó.

-Sí, no brillan tanto ni son tan visibles… aunque la verdad intento no mirarlas mucho –Yui respondió sin mirarla, por alguna extraña razón su corazón le impedía ser grosera con la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué? –Mio la miro de reojo.

-Porque me traen recuerdos… recuerdos dolorosos –susurro la castaña.

-Prometiste jamás dejarme sola –susurro Mio clavando al fin su mirada totalmente en su amiga que soltó un suspiro.

-Prometí estar a tu lado hasta que tu corazón encontrara la felicidad… y así lo hice –Yui volteo a verla directamente a los ojos encontrando con sorpresa que la mirada gris de su antigua amiga comenzaba a empañarse.

-Mi corazón no es feliz –

-Estas con la que amas ¿Cómo no es feliz? –Yui estaba confundida.

-Es cierto pero no es lo único que me hace feliz… me haces falta –susurro la pelinegra haciendo que la castaña aguantara el aire con dolor.

-No podía quedarme –fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña que miro de nuevo al cielo.

-No debías irte… jamás tenias que alejarte de mi lado… en este tiempo siempre he necesitado a mi novia, mi amiga, mi hermana que sabia cada uno de mis secretos y me hacia sonreír cuando la tristeza me rodeaba… ahora la tristeza siempre esta a mi lado porque te pienso cada día –Mio no aguanto mas y varias lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas haciendo que Yui la mirada en cuando escucho su primer sollozo.

-Jamás me gusto verte llorar –susurro mientras con dulzura limpiaba las lágrimas que acababan de escapar.

-Pero ahora tu has provocado mis lagrimas… -Mio la dejo mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-… y por eso me siento como la peor de las basuras –la castaña no quito la mirada pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la pelinegra se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza haciendo que cayeran al césped con ella encima.

-No eres una basura… eres mi amiga y te necesito –susurro Mio en su oído haciendo que Yui cerrara los ojos mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura.

-No debí regresar… aun no era el momento –

-Es el momento justo para evitar que todas sigamos sufriendo por ti –Mio la abrazo con mas firmeza, tenia miedo y Yui lo supo en cuanto sintió ese característico temblor en su amiga; se quedaron en silencio un largo rato mientras escuchaban el suave murmullo del viento combinado con el barullo de la feria con la gente feliz que caminaba por ella.

Lentamente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos –¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste que era nuestro primer beso? –Mio acaricio suavemente su mejilla haciendo que la castaña sonriera un poco.

-Era mi promesa… la promesa de que siempre podrías besarme cuando te sintieras triste… cuando sintieras que estabas vencida, por caer… de que yo estaría a tu lado para levantarte –susurro Yui mirando los ojos platinados de su amiga con cariño y nostalgia.

-Ahora he caído, la tristeza me a vencido y siento como mi mundo necesita un brillo… una esperanza de que todo mejorada –antes de que Yui pudiera responder Mio coloco sus labios sobre los de ella, ambas cerraron sus ojos y por un momento su mundo comenzó a aclararse dejando que la luz desvaneciera un poco de su tristeza, notando como aunque los meses habían pasado había lazos que simplemente no se podían romper con la ausencia y eso era algo que tenia con la pelinegra.

Con lentitud se alejaron pero sin dejar de mirarse la una a la otra –Sigues ahí… –susurro Mio –… en toda esa oscuridad sigue viviendo mi Yui, esa que todas amamos y lloramos por su regreso… esa que es la única capaz de hacernos brincar por tonterías viendo el mundo de la forma mas pura posible, nuestra hermana sigue ahí… déjala salir, onegai –susurro suplicando la pelinegra.

Suavemente Yui se la quito de encima y dejo de abrazarla –No puedo, esa pequeña niña ilusa aun sufre de dolor y agoniza por su ausencia pero también tiene mucha sed… mucha sed de tomar venganza por esa agonía que no la deja dormir ni un solo día en paz sin que alguna pase por sus sueños, esos que se hicieron añicos y que jamás se harán realidad porque ya se dio cuenta que el soñar solo es una actividad vacía –susurro acariciando el rostro de la pelinegra, suavemente se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente –Pero jamás dejare que sufras y menos por mi… desapareceré de tu vida y poco a poco de tu mente –sin mas se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí escuchando a cada paso los sollozos de aquella a quien tanto quería, simplemente debía aguantar hasta el lunes para que su hermana decidiera y de ahí volvería a desaparecer confiando firmemente en que ellas la olvidarían poco a poco aunque tenia mas que claro que no seria lo mismo por su lado.

Con todas sus fuerzas quería salir corriendo de una vez, deseaba encerrarse en su habitación solo con su guitarra y un pastelillo que endulzara un poco su mundo mientras con cada acorde tocado una milésima parte de sus sentimientos salieran pero para poder hacer eso debía encontrar primero a Ui, no podía dejarla sola así que simplemente comenzó a recorrer la feria buscándola; no tardo demasiado en encontrarla, había una pequeña multitud de gente junto a un pequeño puesto que takoyaki pero en cuanto empezó a olfatear no pudo evitar sonreír reconociendo el suave y delicioso sazón de su hermana.

Se recargo lentamente en un árbol cercano simplemente observando a lo lejos la sonrisa flamante de su imouto que tanto amaba, Jun a su lado corría por cualquier cosa que ella pedía mientras esta con una resplandeciente sonrisa atendía a todo cliente que se acercaba seducido por ese delicioso aroma que solo era capaz de lograr su hermana fuera lo que fuera; suspiro sonriendo levemente cuando sintió que alguien a su lado sonreía, sorprendida observo a Sawako que miraba al mismo lugar que ella antes.

-Parece que aun tiene ese don –susurro la profesora sonriendo.

-¿Qué don? –Yui la miro confundida pero regreso su mirada a su hermana.

-El don de tu familia… el don de ser tan brillante que todos están a su alrededor como mosquitos… el don de ser querida inmediatamente y a veces sin saber como hasta el punto de volverse indispensable –Yui sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, ella tiene ese don –susurro sin dejar de ver a Ui que le entregaba su platillo a un pequeño con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-Dije que ambas –Sawako miro a su antigua estudiante que ahora estaba de su altura y era toda una mujer pero no podía esconder que en su interior aun estaba aquella niña que podía morir comiendo dulces sin ningún problema, aquella que daba y dio todo por aquellas personas a las que quería.

Yui la miro y sonrió –Eso se ha acabado ahora no permito que se me acerque nadie –su sonrisa sincera se volvió fría y hasta cierto punto cruel.

-¿Y ella? –pregunto Sawako señalando con la cabeza a Lisa que ayudaba a calmar a la clientela.

Yui la miro y por un momento se suavizo su mirada –Ella es como Ritsu… cuando quiere algo no para hasta lograrlo y quiso estar a mi lado pasara lo que pasara, fui cruel y egoísta hasta narcisista con ella pero por mas lejos que yo la empujara ella simplemente volvía a mi lado sin discriminar nada ni exigir… ella simplemente quiere estar a mi lado y yo la dejo –su mirada se transformo de nuevo pero suspiro y dio unos pasos para ir con su hermana pero la mano de su profesora se poso sobre su hombro para detenerla –No pidas cosas imposibles, por favor –susurro temerosa e intentando no desmoronarse con ella que era la única que había seguido siendo su confidente y refugio.

-No pido imposibles solo que perdones… ¿es tan difícil? –susurro Sawako mirando la espalda de la castaña.

Yui volteo y la miro directamente a los ojos –Sawa chan ¿alguna vez perdonaste a tu primer amor por romper tu corazón? Aun cuando hiciste todo para estar a su lado hasta el punto de transformarte –la profesora no pudo evitar contener el aire y al fijarse de nuevo en los ojos de la castaña se sorprendió al ver todo su dolor –Jamás lograre borrar todo este maldito sentimiento que desgarra mi interior por mas que mi corazón grita con todas sus fuerzas que vuelva… que olvide el dolor pero ese mismo se niega a irse tan fácil de mi vida, perdonar puede ser una opción pero olvidar no creo poder –Yui abrazo con fuerza a su sensei –Así que simplemente déjame intentar seguir con mi vida –susurro en el oído de Sawako que derramo lentamente unas lagrimas.

-Prometo dejarte… -Yui suspiro -… pero si veo que al menos una pequeña esperanza para tu corazón no podrás detenerme – Sawako sonrió un poco y acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña castaña que a sus ojos seguía siendo una niña, una niña que debía guiar para que logre lo mejor y así lo iba a ser por que simplemente era su familia.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan terca –Yui la soltó sonriendo con los ojos un poco llorosos aun.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces pero como crees que conseguí ser guitarrista, profesora, y ahora novia de la mujer de mi vida –Sawako sonrió confiada haciendo que Yui soltara una carcajada como solo su antigua yo podía hacerlo; a lo lejos Azusa escucho esa risa, esa hermosa risa que tanto amaba y extrañaban sus oídos junto a su corazón que soltó con todas sus fuerzas igual que el deseo de abrazar a su sempai… a su dulce sempai.

* * *

La noche continuo y al fin todas estuvieron juntas de nuevo, para sorpresa de todas Mio sin avisar había comenzado a caminar junto a Yui que no la miro ni un segundo hasta que sintió como la cálida mano de la pelinegra rodeaba la suya haciendo hasta que el aire se le escapara de golpe pero no dijo nada; con lentitud todas se dirigieron hacia el escenario donde tras bambalinas comenzaron a prepararse siendo simplemente observadas por el HTT.

-Sawa chan ¿tocaras con nosotras? –Yui miro a su profesora.

-No, solo cuando toques heavy de verdad tocare a tu lado –Sawako sonrió provocando la sonrisa de la castaña.

-Señoritas –el director apareció frente a ellas con una sonrisa, Yui enseguida volvió a su actitud altanera -¿Podría pedirles un favor? –junto las manos como si les estuviera rogando.

Jun, Ui y Lisa enseguida miraron a Yui que asintió –¿Podrían tocar mañana en lugar de hoy? –el director hablo con nerviosismo en cuanto vio la mirada de la castaña.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Yui con simpleza.

-Ma… Mañana es un evento benéfico, todo lo que se gane en la feria de mañana será donado en su totalidad y de esta manera las promocionaremos mas así que habrá mas gente –susurro casi con terror el director y al terminar de hablar cerro levemente los ojos como si esperada un grito o golpe.

-¿Cuál es la causa? –Yui miro fijamente al hombre que parecía comenzar a sudar aunque la noche estaba bastante fresca.

-Es para un hospital infantil… -susurro y se callo en cuanto la chica levanto la mano.

-Esta bien… pero sí no es cierto lo que dice prometo que destruiré su imagen ¿entendió? –el hombre asintió torpemente al escuchar las palabras de la castaña aunque sonrió satisfecho y enseguida subió al escenario a dar el anuncio.

-Oneechan… –susurro Ui mirando a la castaña que con suavidad se quito su guitarra de los hombros y la guardo en su estuche -… volvamos a casa –Yui miro a la pequeña y asintió sonriendo levemente.

-¡Esperen! –Mugi miro a ambas hermanas –Ya que estarán en el evento de mañana todo será mas grande y sin duda tendrán que llegar un poco mas temprano ¿Por qué no se quedan en nuestras habitaciones? –sonrió amable como siempre mientras sus amigas tras ella sonreían.

-Como se esperaba de Mugi –susurro Ritsu sonriendo.

Jun entendió enseguida y sonrió –Claro, vamos Ui así no tendrás que despertar a tu hermana muy temprano para todavía tener que llegar a preparar todo –la castaña escucho las palabras de su amiga y asintió lentamente convencida.

-¿Y Nodoka chan? –Yui miro a su amiga que le sonrió.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo me iré y vendré mas tarde a fin no soy del grupo –sin esperar respuesta Nodoka abrazo a la castaña y después simplemente desapareció.

Yui suspiro mirando a su hermana que emocionada ya hablaba sobre conocer la habitación de la universidad de Jun –Esta bien –susurro vencida mientras Sawako ya armaba su plan.

-Hagamos esto justo –sonrió la mayor mirando a la rubia que ya había abrazado posesivamente el brazo de Yui que solo se dejo.

* * *

Yui bufo caminando lentamente con su guitarra en su espalda a la vez que las demás iban enfrente suyo conversando tranquilamente, aunque era difícil de creer Lisa comenzaba a acoplarse al grupo y aunque Azusa gruñía cada que estaba cerca de la castaña la rubia podía ser una gran amiga para la pelinegra aunque ambas intentaran negarlo.

Se dirigían a las habitaciones con lentitud donde las únicas que compartían eran Ritsu y Mio ya que gracias a las influencias de Mugi habían casi escogido todo como sus gustos lo dictaran, Mugi pasaría la noche con su querida profesora mientras Ui se quedaría con Jun y Lisa junto con Ritsu y Mio, en el sorteo no sabia que tan maldita podía estar aunque con tener que pasar la noche a solas con Azusa sin duda eso le decía que bastante –Kami sama ¿Qué te hice? –susurro la castaña vencida y con suavidad se coloco sus audífonos para casi enseguida encender su reproductor dejándose llevar por las suaves tonadas de la música clásica que en ese momento sonaban suavemente relajándola.

De pronto suavemente una mano la detuvo y al abrir los ojos miro directamente a unos casi idénticos a los suyos, sonrió con lentitud al encontrar en ellos esa alegría y energía característica de su hermana aunque por un momento tuvo que mantener el aire con el recuerdo tan vivido de como era la suya antes –Oneechan…¿estarás bien? –Ui la miro con preocupación.

Yui acaricio suavemente su rostro, con ella jamás tenia que mantener poses ni fingir nada –Tengo que enfrentar mi antigua vida en algún momento… y parece que es ahora –susurro, a ella jamás le podía mentir aunque había veces que deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas solo para evitar el dolor de la otra.

Ui la abrazo, quería protegerla como antes pero la nueva Yui simplemente ya no lo permitía; era como un circuito de defensa que ahora simplemente era imposible de romper –Aun podemos irnos –susurro con temor, su cariño por su hermana la hacia ver solo el peor escenario.

La Hirasawa mayor tomo aire y sonrió de lado confiada –Yo jamás volveré a huir, llego el momento de enfrentarlas y cuando este fin de semana podre irme en paz porque sabré que ya no me afectan –soltó a su hermana con su sonrisa aun en sus labios –Anda a descansar, nos vemos por la mañana –se dio la vuelta y tras ella estaba Azusa junto a Lisa.

La rubia no espero demasiado y se acercó a abrazarla suavemente por el cuello rozando sus labios –Lamento que no podamos estar juntas esta noche –susurro sonriendo coquetamente, Azusa estaba roja tras ella y Sawako con dulzura tomo su mano sin que Yui lo notara.

-No desperdicies esta oportunidad –susurro la profesora para después desaparecer junto a una risueña Mugi.

Azusa miro a su espalda y apretó el puño tomando aire –No lo hare –susurro solo para ella misma y cuando volteo se congelo.

Yui estaba frente a ella y por unos segundos sus ojos se miraron fijamente haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran como en el pasado –Vamos –susurro la castaña metiéndose las manos en su bolsillo y mirando a otro lado sin interés algunos.

La pelinegra tuvo que tomar aire un momento mientras veía como a espaldas de su antigua sempai Ritsu casi cargaba a Lisa mientras Mio le cubría la boca para que no gritara al mismo tiempo que no dejaba de murmurar –Lo siento… lo siento… -Lisa luchaba con todas sus fuerzas soltarse pero la castaña simplemente no lo permitía mientras sonreía pícaramente, por un momento fijo su mirada en Azusa y le guiño confiada haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

-¿Vamos? –la voz de Yui la hizo regresar y lo ultimo que vio fue la mano de Lisa desapareciendo tras la puerta de la habitación de Tainaka –Akiyama.

-Claro –sonrió animada desestabilizando por un momento a su sempai en especial cuando tomo su mana para jalarla a unas puertas mas –Espero que no sea muy pequeño, Yui sempai –Azusa miro fijamente a la castaña cuando abrió la puerta y se hacia un lado para dejarla pasar.

Yui volteo a verla –Podre arreglármelas –contesto la castaña confiada y sin mas ambas entraron al lugar.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza; como ustedes saben o han notado en mis historias esta es la primera triste (o emo xD) que he escrito así que es todo un reto seguir con ella de esa manera sin hacerla aburrida y predecible, por ende, el siguiente cap sera todo un reto y no adelantare el porque pero ya lo verán.

Otra cosa y aprovechando que varios me tiene como autor favorito (que me honra muchísimo) quiero informarles que puede que tarde un tiempo mas en publicar nuevos capítulos de mis historias ya que estoy de luto y la verdad no me siento con mucho animo para hacer en especial las de comedia, espero me entiendan y les pido una disculpa anticipada.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos pronto, gracias por sus comentarios ya saben que todos son bienvenidos


	8. Chapter 7

Yui miro a su alrededor y por un segundo se sintió como un animal preso sin poder ver una posible salida sin tener que pasar sobre el cazador, Azusa la observaba mientras la castaña caminaba lentamente por el lugar –Te dije que no era demasiado –susurro la pequeña nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no es como si me fuera a mudar contigo así que esto es fácil –Yui sin mucha delicadeza alguna camino al sofá solitario que había junto al comedor y se sentó tranquilamente.

-Preparare el agua para que te des un baño –Azusa camino con lentitud a la única puerta del lugar.

-Déjalo… ya solo me baño por la mañana así que no te preocupes por mi, has tus cosas como si no estuviera aquí –Yui saco su guitarra y comenzó a limpiarla mientras la pelinegra suspiraba.

-Ok, voy a darme yo el baño pero me disculparas que me desvista aquí… el baño es pequeño –susurro sonrojada mientras Yui al escucharla había casi brincado de su lugar tensándose a la vez que miraba fijamente a la pequeña.

-Ya te dije que me ignores, yo hare lo mismo –Yui se relajo tomando aire y de pronto ese semblante frio volvió a su rostro haciendo que Azusa la mirada triste pero aun así asintió y se fue al lado donde estaba su cama para correr una pequeña cortina siendo esto lo único que la separa de la castaña.

Yui noto lo movimientos al otro lado de la delgada cortina, con lentitud sus dedos siguieron acariciando suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra aunque su concentración ya no estaba en esta; era simplemente inevitable y por mas que lo deseaba no podía evitar que sus ojos se desviaran a la delicada silueta de su antigua kohai que tranquilamente había comenzado a quitarse la ropa; el aire escapo de sus pulmones al ver como lentamente Azusa se desabrochaba su blusa y se la quitaba para luego doblarla colocándola sobre una mesita, lo siguiente fueron sus tenis y por qué la castaña luchaba con su interior este parecía negarse a sus ordenes pero simplemente su cerebro se desconecto casi de golpe al ver como la pelinegra se ponía de pie y con suma lentitud deslizaba su pantalón por sus piernas, la castaña soltó el aire tan de golpe que se mareo pero por suerte se volteo justo al momento en que la pelinegra corrió la cortina mostrándose con una bata de baño cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Ahorita regreso –Azusa miro a Yui que simplemente siguió mirando su guitarra ignorándola haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro desanimado sin notar el sonrojo en el rostro de la castaña que solo la siguió con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

En cuanto escucho que esta se cerraba Yui soltó un suspiro a la vez que se dejaba caer totalmente en el sofá, hizo su guitarra aun lado y mirando al techo metió sus dedos entre su cabello apretando los puños sin lastimarse mientras respiraba con ansiedad intentando con todas sus fuerzas relajarse; se puso de pie de golpe y comenzó a caminar por el lugar deteniéndose frente aun pequeño pizarrón de corcho donde había varias cosas pegadas con tachuelas pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron las diferentes fotografías.

La primera la recordaba perfectamente, era la misma que estaba en su habitación donde se podía ver a la castaña recostada durmiendo en el sofá del antiguo salón de club con Guitah a su lado abrazándola firmemente pero con unos bigotes pintados y detrás Ritsu sonriendo junto con Mugi; la segunda la recordaba perfectamente ya que era su primera foto juntas las 5, el día que Azusa se unió al club y a su lado estaba una de sus primeras vacaciones de verano donde Yui abrazaba a la pelinegra con enorme cariño y sonriendo feliz; la siguiente era de cuando habían ido a la montaña juntas y la ultima era el ultimo cumpleaños que había pasado con ellas donde Yui sonreía feliz con el rostro lleno de pastel, a su lado Azusa tenia la mejilla sucia y sonrojada miraba a otro lado mientras Mugi las miraba atontada sonriendo con su mente en la luna como siempre que veía esas imágenes, Ritsu acosaba a Mio para darle un beso como momentos antes había sido besada Azusa.

La nostalgia la invadió con fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreír como hacia meses no sonreía, ahí fue cuando todo la golpeo sintiendo como su corazón bailaba de felicidad al encontrar a sus viejas amigas y con una sonrisa dejo que los recuerdos de ese día pasaran libremente por su memoria mientras sin saber como se sentaba en el marco de la ventana con su guitarra de nuevo en las manos que se movieron solas tocando la tonada de U&I, la primera canción que había escrito en su vida y que Azusa había ayudado a componer la música, y simplemente se quedo ahí perdida en sus pensamientos dejando que la música fluyera de ella.

* * *

Azusa estaba sumergida en la pequeña tina hasta la barbilla simplemente mirando al frente mientras sus músculos se relajaban uno a uno aunque con su cerebro no hacia lo mismo, podía ver a Yui caminando de un lado a otro y no pudo evitar sonreír intentando saber que debía hacer ahora pero las ideas simplemente estaban bloqueadas.

Querer intentar bloquear su mente era algo totalmente fallido e intentar que su corazón dejara de latir con tal velocidad cada que veía los ojos de la castaña era totalmente estúpido de pedir aunque producía ese suave cosquilleo en las manos extrañaba sentir como su estomago daba vueltas y vueltas cuando la castaña la abraza aunque se hiciera la que detestaba esas muestras de cariño, lo cierto es que ese suave contacto era lo que la hacia levantarse cada mañana y por la que aguantaba las horas de clases pero ahora necesitaba con urgencia aunque fuera un suave roce para seguir respirando, para poder sonreír estúpidamente como lo hacia antes.

* * *

La pelinegra salió con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo desnudo y se quedo inmóvil recargada en el marco de la puerta escuchando como Yui recordaba cada uno de los acordes de Tsubasa wo kudasai mientras observaba el cielo oscuro, sonrió levemente –Aun la conoces perfectamente –susurro Azusa.

Yui enseguida dejo de tocar y se puso de pie observando a la pelinegra de reojo mientras guardaba su guitarra –Según mis profesores en el conservatorio soy músico de oído –se dio la vuelta y se quedo sin habla al ver la aterciopelada espalda de la pelinegra que estaba cerrando la puerta del baño para luego lanzar su cabello hacia atrás a la vez que daba la vuelta a mirar de nuevo a la castaña que se quedo sin aire en cuanto la vio.

-Eso es cierto… ¿aun olvidas cosas? –Azusa la miro fijamente por un segundo.

-Ya jamás olvido –Yui dijo esto con cierto rencor mientras su mirada se transforma en una llena de odio.

Azusa tembló al verla y suspiro, su corazón se desgarraba a cada mirada envenenada de la castaña –¿Te arrepientes de irte? –bajo la mirada.

Yui la observo y apretó los puños –No… ¿tú te arrepientes de algo? –su mirada calculadora estaba sobre la pelinegra y esta no lo había notado.

-Sí… -Yui enseguida dio un leve brinco sorprendida pero la pelinegra estaba en su mundo sin notarlo -… me arrepiento de jamás haber probado tus labios, de no conocer tus caricias… de jamás haber dejado que me amaras –Azusa levanto la mirada para fijarla en la de la castaña que se había quedado sin aire al escucharla.

La cabeza de Yui se quedo por un segundo en blanco pero enseguida reacciono; con pasos lentos pero seguros se acercó a Azusa que confundida dio pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda toco la puerta del baño quedando sin escapatoria y antes de que pudiera ubicar lo que pasaba la castaña la tenia totalmente acorralada con su cuerpo separado por centímetros del de la pelinegra –Los arrepentimientos son malos… no debes arrastrarlos por la vida –susurro Yui contra el oído de Azusa haciendo que esta se estremeciera y no pudiera evitar cerrar los ojos mientras su cabeza se quedaba en blanco, la castaña sonrió de lado confiada y con cierta maldad en sus ojos.

Antes de que el cerebro volviera a funcionar totalmente ya no pudo seguir con el reinicio porque ahora todo se había apagado en cuanto los labios de Yui rozaron con suavidad los suyos por unos segundos hasta que la pelinegra no pudo aguantar mas y la beso, se besaron lentamente con dulzura y dejando que sus labios se conocieran a la perfección mientras la cabeza de ambas deba vueltas, Yui se alejó un poco con lentitud dando como despedida una leve mordida en el labio inferior de Azusa haciendo que esta soltara el poco aire que le quedaba de golpe.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos con sus labios a solo unos centímetros de distancia dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran, Yui estaba simplemente en su mundo y su instinto le grito con todas sus fuerzas de que dejara de jugar así que justo cuando dio un paso hacia atrás Azusa rodeo su cuello con sus brazos jalándola hacia ella pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo a la vez que la besaba con pasión y necesidad, no dejaría que de nuevo se alejara de sus brazos sin dar al menos un poco de batalla.

Yui no sabia que hacer pero ya era tarde sus labios y manos respondían al calor de la pelinegra con ansias, rogaba poder volver a tener el control pero este simplemente se alejaba mas y mas mientras su mano suavemente se deslizaba por el muslo de Azusa a la vez que se separaban solo unos segundos por aire pero no demasiado que parecía que sus labios eran imanes que exigían estar juntos; la pelinegra soltó un gemido en cuando sintió la lengua de Yui bajando por su cuello y su pierna que estaba levantada al costado de la castaña era continuamente recorrida por los dedos rasposos por la guitarra de su sempai, su mente se estaba nublando mas de lo necesario mientras sentía como la castaña apretaba de golpe uno de sus pechos haciendo que soltara un leve gemido y sin pensar mas bajo la pierna abrazándose totalmente a Yui para comenzar a guiarla.

Azusa empujo levemente a Yui con su cuerpo y esta por instinto la levanto un poco en brazos al ser mas alta, suavemente la recostó en la cama con ella sobre la pelinegra notando como su respiración era agitada y estaba acomodada entre las piernas de su kohai sintiendo que la toalla comenzaba a aflojarse mas y mas haciendo que las ganas de que simplemente desapareciera se multiplicaran, en su interior ya no estaba al mando su conciencia solo su deseo daba las ordenes y este sin delicadeza alguna la hizo morderle uno de sus pechos a Azusa sobre la toalla provocando otro fuerte gemido en la pequeña para después subir con lentitud lamiendo y besando desde su pecho desnudo hasta su cuello, cuando sus labios volvieron a juntarse y la castaña sintió como Azusa comenzaba a desabrocharle la blusa a la vez que sentía como su corazón estaba loco su cerebro volvió a tener el control y encendió las defensas enseguida.

Su cerebro le grito con todas sus fuerzas "No juegues con fuego" mientras sus labios besaban con todo el amor posible a Azusa, lentamente se alejó de sus labios y sonrió de lado algo atontada pero ocultándolo –Ahora ya sabes como son mis labios y caricias… ya no tienes arrepentimientos –susurro contra sus labios, Azusa sorprendida y asustada la miro a los ojos y cuando se iba a cercar para besarla de nuevo Yui simplemente se puso de pie, tomo su guitarra y camino a la puerta se arregló la blusa para enseguida salir de la habitación; en cuando Azusa escucho la puerta cerrarse se levanto de golpe.

-¡Yui! –se acomodó rápido la toalla y salió, la castaña no había avanzado demasiado –Yui espera por favor –no sabia porque pero las lagrimas estaban comenzando a llegar a sus ojos.

La castaña volteo -¿Qué quieres? –la miro de la manera mas fría posible y sonrió descaradamente –Ja deja adivino… pensaste que te iba a ser mía ¿cierto? –Azusa apretó el puño que sostenía su toalla sobre su pecho y Yui al notar esto sonrió un poco mas –Lo siento pero para eso tendrás que llamar a Mugi –escupió con odio y sin mas se dio la vuelta para dejar a la pelinegra simplemente congelada con las lagrimas fluyendo lentamente.

Lisa abrió la puerta justo cuando Yui pasaba por ahí pero esta solo la miro de reojo y le gruño dejando mas que claro que no la quería cerca, la rubia suspiro y al ver a la pelinegra sonrió maléficamente acercándose a ella con Mio y Ritsu tras ella preocupadas al ver a su kohai –Yo conozco este color –Azusa la miro atontada tocando levemente sus labios con la punta de sus dedos –Es un color único que solo las mordidas de Yui producen –la rubio sonrió burlonamente en especial al ver como estaba vestida la pelinegra.

-¿Dormiste con Yui? –susurro Mio levemente sonrojada mientras Ritsu ya festejaba con los brazos en alto.

-Sin duda solo lo hizo para vengarse… para que sintieras lo que jamás será tuyo y lo que dejaste ir… te utilizo como una cualquiera mas –susurraba la rubia en los oídos de la pelinegra mirando por donde se había ido la castaña.

-No dormí con ella… -susurro Azusa con lagrimas -… solo me beso y me soltó como si no fuera nada –sus lagrimas cayeron con mas rapidez y sin esperar mas hecho a correr a su habitación, Mio enseguida la siguió mientras Ritsu se quedo observando a Lisa que estaba congelada y sus ojos también comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la ojimiel confundida al verla.

-No la utilizo… no pudo hacerlo… porque aun la ama –susurro Lisa con dolor cayendo sobre sus rodillas lamentándose mientras la castaña la abrazaba con fuerza mirándola con un poco de lastima aunque no podía evitar sonreír, había una esperanza.

* * *

Bueno espero que me haya quedado bien, la verdad es que es la primera vez que escribo sobre sexo ya que usualmente lo manejo como película antigua pero bueno eh aquí mi primer intento ahí me dicen que tal.

Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me mandaron sus buenos deseos, se los agradezco de corazón y solo por ustedes hice todo lo posible por escribir este capitulo lo mas rápido que espero que hayan disfrutado, saludos


	9. Chapter 8

Suspiro con dificultad caminando lo mas aprisa posible intentando con todas las fuerzas no derramar ni una sola lagrima, con rapidez entro a su auto al que le levanto la capota y lanzo su guitarra a la parte trasera para encenderlo lo mas rápido posible saliendo de los terrenos de la universidad rechinando llantas a la vez que apretaba el volante con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Azusa lloraba desconsolada siendo abrazada por Mio que no podía evitar que sus lagrimas también se acumularan en sus ojos –Vaya que eres mala para consolar –Ritsu entro sonriente al lugar.

-¿Y Lisa san? –Mio miro de mala manera a su novia que ni se dio cuenta mientras se detenía frente al pizarrón con fotos de su kohai.

-Se quedo dormida después de llorar mucho –las dos pelinegras observaron confundidas a la ojimiel que ni en cuenta.

-¿Por qué? –susurro Azusa llamando de nuevo la atención de Ritsu que sostenía la foto del cumpleaños de Yui.

La castaña sonrió de lado recordando esos momentos –Pues porque dice que Yui aun te ama y por eso no te destruyo durmiendo contigo y desechándote como basura, creo que fue demasiado la decepción para ella… pero vamos que según parecía iban por buen camino –miro pícaramente a la pelinegra que se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-¡Ritsu! –Mio golpeo la cabeza de su novia haciendo que esta se encogiera un poco.

-Itai… itai… itai… ¿Qué dije? –susurro sobándose la cabeza.

-No molestes a Azusa –gruño Mio acariciando la cabeza de su kohai que como siempre la miro con cariño a la que consideraba su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué hice ahora?... yo solo dije la verdad aparte hasta tu sabes que cuando estas semi desnuda puedes conseguir lo que quieras de mi –Ritsu le guiño un ojo a su novia que se ruborizo.

-Cállate –susurro Mio haciendo a Azusa reír.

-Hay sempai´s pasa el tiempo y seguimos igual –la pelinegra sonrió y soltó un suspiro un poco mas relajada mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas se puso de pie, las mayores la miraban sonriendo –Entonces aun tengo esperanza –susurro acariciando el rostro de Yui en la fotografía donde dormía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –en la puerta apareció Mugi con la mirada fría y casi tan terrorífica como la de Sawako cuando se enojaba, todas dieron un brinco al verla.

* * *

La oscuridad rodeaba todo casi como su mente, sonrió levemente dejando su caja de pastelillos y su nuevo cartón de leche en la mesa de centro junto con una botella de whisky –Europa me hizo daño –susurro caminando a la cocina de donde saco dos vasos limpios y regreso a sentarse junto con su guitarra; en un vaso sirvió leche y en el otro whisky con hielos, abrió su paquete de pastelillos y sin mas le dio un gran trago al de whisky para después comenzar a comer.

Después de una hora ya estaba bastante mareada y con ganas de regresar la mitad de los 20 pastelillos que ya se había devorado pero no lo hizo solo tomo su guitarra entre sus manos y con todo el dolor posible de demostrar en su voz comenzó a cantar…

Nae tteugeoun ipsuri neoui  
Budeureoun ipsure dakil wonhae  
Nae sarangi neoui gaseume  
Jeonhaejidorok

Ajikdo naui maeumeul  
Moreugo isseotdamyeoneun  
I sesang geu nuguboda  
Neol saranghagesseo

Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina  
Neol saranghagesseo jigeum i sungancheoreom  
I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo

Eoryeoun yaegiro neoui  
Hogisimeul jageukhal sudo isseo  
Geu heunhan yuhuiro i bameul bonael sudo isseo

Hajiman naui maeumeul  
Ijeneun arajwosseumyeon hae  
I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo

Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina  
Neol saranghagesseo jigeum i sungancheoreom  
I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo

Neol saranghagesseo

Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina  
Neol saranghagesseo jigeum i sungancheoreom  
I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo

Neol saranghagesseo eonjekkajina  
Neol saranghagesseo jigeum i sungancheoreom  
I sesang geu nugubodaneol saranghagesseo

… soltó un suspiro desde lo profundo de su corazón y aunque tenia las lagrimas ya acumuladas en los ojos se negó con todas sus fuerzas a que estas escaparan, durante toda la canción había solo recordado a su pequeña gatita, esa que hacia que su corazón latiera desbocado y a la que había lastimado sin duda en lo mas profundo de su ser pero ahora con la cabeza fría y mareada sabia perfectamente que no se había equivocado aunque eso no evitara que doliera como sí le arrancaran su corazón; tomo la botella de whisky y comenzó a beber directamente de ella como si estuviera sedienta lo malo es que solo necesitaba ahogar su corazón para dejar de sentir… es una lastima que esto jamás funcione.

* * *

La mañana comenzó con lentitud y Yui se levanto con casi los primeros rayos de sol, soltó un bostezo y se froto los ojos mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había pasado la noche –Tendré mucho tiempo para dormir después –susurro arrastrando los pies lejos de su cómoda cama, subió lentamente las escaleras y sin muchos ánimos para enseguida entrar al baño a darse una ducha.

Al salir con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en el cabello camino lentamente a su antigua habitación, aquella que se había negado a pisar desde que llego hasta desde que se entero del viaje pero había llegado el momento; lentamente abrió la puerta y esta con un pequeño rechinido le dio la bienvenida haciendo que la castaña sonriera levemente dando unos pasos a su interior, no podía evitar sonreír al ver su antigua cama aun con algunos de sus muchos muñecos de peluche y con lentitud se sentó sobre ella, su librero con sus mangas favoritos estaba intacto aunque con mucho polvo y al voltear hacia la pared junto a su cama sonrió pasando su mano sobre los rasguños que había hecho la primera noche que estuvo lejos de Guitah –Debe estar extrañándome –susurro pero su mirada se congelo al ver su propio pizarrón de corcho lleno de fotografías y todas aquellas que eran especiales en su vida, se puso de pie y suavemente acaricio cada fotografía.

El estruendoso tono de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos y salió corriendo de la habitación hasta la de sus padres donde se lanzo a la cama para tomarlo contestando casi al instante…

-¡Yui chan! –grito su padre con fuerza y felicidad haciendo sonreír a la castaña.

-Hola papá…¿Cómo estas? –Yui se coloco boca arriba.

-Muy tiste… -enseguida imagino a su padre con un pucherito en el rostro-… extraño a mis niñas… ¿Cuándo regresan?... ¿Ui ya decidió? –

-Yo también te extraño –la castaña sonrió con añoranza –Pues creo que Ui ya a decidido solo que se niega por la misma razón de siempre –suspiro desanimada.

-Es como tu madre… jamás sabe cuando terminan sus obligaciones –el hombre hablaba con amor haciendo sonreír a su hija, era lo mismo cada que hablaba de su esposa.

-Lo sé… por eso le daré un empujoncito –sonrió confiada –Papá necesito que mandes otro auto para Ui a la universidad –levanto sus manos al cielo y comenzó a juntar y separar lo mas posible sus dedos.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto torpemente su padre.

-Porque sin duda necesita tener uno para salir con Jun… hago mal tercio –Yui sonrió y mas al escuchar la carcajada de su padre.

-Entiendo… muy bien, esta tarde lo entregaran ahorita mismo arreglo las cosas… ups tu mamá llego, mejor te llamo luego antes de que comience con su discurso de son muy pequeñas –Yui soltó una carcajada, ese discurso lo había estado escuchando un mes antes del viaje cuando su madre se entero que viajarían solas.

-Esta bien… te quiero papá y dile a mamá que también a ella –Yui se sentó en la cama.

-Nosotros también princesita… bye bye –se despidió animadamente el hombre y sin mas colgó a la vez que su hija que se puso de pie.

-Ropa… ropa… – susurro mientras buscaba entre su maleta algo cómodo; se vistió con unos simples jeans y una blusa un poco floja en cuello V, sus converses blancos como su blusa combinaban perfectamente y su cabello simplemente había sido cepillado para luego ser amarrado en una coleta alta dejando que su fleco se acomodara de lado suelto –Hoy será un día largo –suspiro guardando todas sus cosas.

* * *

Ui caminaba de un lado a otro tras bambalinas mientras Jun la miraba preocupada y Lisa suspiraba desanimada, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que tuvieran que presentarse pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a la castaña sino la ausencia de su hermana; esa mañana cuando la había ido a buscar y Azusa le había dicho que se había ido casi la mata con la mirada aunque Jun la detuvo tomando su mano sino no habría duda que la gatita estaría mas que azotada.

-Espero estén listas –Ui dio un brinco en cuanto escucho la voz de su hermana y con lagrimas en los ojos se lanzo a abrazarla con fuerza mientras esta sonreía –Bueno a prepararse –Yui miro a su alrededor y vio que no estaba HTT haciendo que suspirada aliviada aunque sin duda la guerra seria después de su pequeña presentación, sin que su hermana lo notara guardo un sobre en la bolsa de su guitarra.

Yui se puso sus lentes negros y sonrió subiendo al escenario junto a su hermana con Lisa tras ella mirándola con amor pero dolida, lo primero que vio al subir fue al HTT frente al escenario en primera fila con Sawako a su lado, sonrió de lado y sin más el espectáculo comenzó.

* * *

Habían cantado ya 5 canciones jugando desde una calmada hasta una muy heavy que fue con dedicatoria a Sawako que disfruto moviendo su cabeza como loca haciendo reir a Yui pero esta era su canción de despedida –ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE QUE SOLO CANTE YO… -los gritos como siempre no se hicieron esperar, había algo en Yui que simplemente la hacia como un iman para las chicas -… ES LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN QUE ESCRIBO DESDE HACE MUCHO PERO MUCHO TIEMPO ASÍ QUE NO ASEGURO SU ÉXITO –sonrio torpemente haciendo suspirar a su club pero sin mas comenzó a tocar una suave tonada que confundida Ui, Lisa y Jun siguieron solamente ya que era la primera vez que la escuchaban…

_**Continúo temiendo porque te amo**_

_jakku geobina neol saranghaeseo_

_**Me preocupa que te alejes si me acerco**_

_deo dagaseomyeon meoreojilkka _

_**Ni siquiera puedo hablar, como una tonta**_

_maldo motae babocheoreom_

_**Mi corazón desmaya cuando pienso en ti**_

_neol saenggakhamyeon arin maeume_

_**Simplemente suspiro y al azar río y lloro**_

_hansumman nawa sireobsi utda ureo _

_**Me duele por ti**_

_neo ttaemune apa_

_**Porque eres tú**_

_neoraseo _

_**Porque eres tú a quién amo**_

_ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_

_**Puedo esconderlo varias veces**_

_myeot beondo chameul su isseo_

_**Porque sólo te conocí desde el principio**_

_cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka_

_**Porque eres todo tú**_

_da neoraseo_

_**Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo**_

_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_

_**Duele tanto, es tan difícil **_

_neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman _

_**Pero porque eres tú, estoy bien**_

_neoraseo nan gwaenchanha_

_**Como siempre me he preocupado**_

_eonjenacheoreom maeum jorimyeo_

_**Te observo, espero por ti y me agoto**_

_tto barabogo tto gidarida jichyeo _

_**Por ti, me pongo triste**_

_neo ttaemune seulpeo_

_**Porque eres tú**_

_neoraseo _

_**Porque eres tú a quién amo**_

_ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_

_**Puedo esconderlo varias veces**_

_myeot beondo chameul su isseo_

_**Porque sólo te conocí desde el principio**_

_cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka_

_**Porque eres todo tú**_

_da neoraseo_

_**Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo**_

_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_

_**Duele tanto, es tan difícil **_

_neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman _

_**Pero porque eres tú, estoy bien**_

_neoraseo nan gwaenchanha_

_**Porque eres tú, porque eres tú a quién amo**_

_neoraseo ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_

_**Porque eres todo tú**_

_da neoraseo_

_**Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo**_

_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_

_**Continúo ansiando, continúo llorando**_

_jakku yoksimina jakku nunmurina _

_**Porque eres tú, porque eres todo tú**_

_neoraseo da neoraseo_

… cuando la guitarra de Yui dejo de sonar enseguida todas gritaron con fuerza haciendo sonreír a la castaña que sin mas soltó el cable de su instrumente y se bajo del escenario.

* * *

Azusa estaba bastante atontada por la canción –Oh… oh… -Ritsu enseguida salio corriendo con Mio detrás de ella aunque esta no se había olvidado de tomar a Azusa de la mano para arrastrarla.

Tras bambalinas Yui guardo su guitarra y tomo un poco de agua –Oneechan esa canción… -Ui se callo al ver a Mugi con su rostro serio tras su hermana que volteo siguiendo su mirada aunque enseguida su rostro se fue hacia un lado por la terrible cachetada que la rubia le propino -¡Oneechan! –Ui grito asustada.

-Jun… -susurro la castaña haciendo que enseguida la amiga de su hermana entendiera y esta abrazara con fuerza a Ui impidiéndole que se acercara.

-¡¿En que te has convertido? –grito Mugi furiosa.

-Mugi detente –Sawako llego corriendo seguida de cerca por Ritsu y las demás.

-Ricchan… -la ojimiel se sorprendió de ser llamada de nuevo así por su amiga pero entendió el mensaje y con fuerza detuvo a la sensei que gruñía intentando soltarse.

-¡Responde! –Mugi tenía las mejillas coloradas del coraje.

-No tengo nada que explicarte y será mejor que no me vuelvas a tocar –Yui la miro con desprecio y frialdad aunque en su interior estaba mas que sorprendida por ver tal furia en su amiga.

-¡Nada!... ¡Eres una maldita desgraciada que lastimo a Azusa!... ¡ ¿y no tienes nada que decir? –Mugi lanzo de nuevo su mano contra el rostro de la castaña pero esta vez esta la detuvo y la lanzo hacia un lado para luego de reversa con el mismo movimiento darle una fuerte bofetada a la rubia.

-Oneechan… -susurro Ui al escuchar el golpe mientras todas las demás estaban congeladas.

-No volveré a decirte que no me toques… y yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted, ojou sama –sin mas y dándole una ultima mirada de fría a la congelada rubia se dio la vuelta tomo su guitarra a la vez que la mano de su hermana que atontada la siguió, era la primera vez que su hermana golpeaba a alguien.

* * *

Ambas hermanas se detuvieron a las orillas del pequeño parque colindante con el estacionamiento de la universidad –Oneechan –volvió a susurrar Ui mirando a su hermana que solo tomo aire. Yui lentamente saco el sobre que antes había escondido en la bolsa de su guitarra y se le entrego a una sorprendida Ui sin decirle ni una palabra, esta la miro confundida pero casi enseguida abrió el sobre y saco los papeles que contenía en su interior quedando congelada al leerlos con lentitud –¡No! –Ui miro desesperada a su hermana que miraba al estacionamiento sin mirarla aunque no estaba segura gracias a las gafas.

-Yo sé que es lo que quieres –Yui hablo con seguridad.

-¡No es cierto! Yo lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado y cuidarte… quiero cuidarte y ayudarte a olvidar a Nakano –Ui ya estaba volteada totalmente hacia su hermana y podía sentir como lentamente sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Ui… ¿recuerdas cuando mamá intento enseñarme a cocinar? –la pequeña castaña la miro confundida pero su hermana ni lo noto –Siempre me a gustado como se ve el fuego… cuando era pequeña imaginaba que había una hermosa ave atrapada entre las flamas y yo quería rescatarla para que estuviera a mi lado, recuerdo que me quedaba horas observando como el fuego de las velas bailaba frente a mi con sus diferentes tonalidades rojas y a veces hasta azules pero una vez pude ver claramente a esa ave volando en círculos como pidiendo ayuda… -Yui sonrió levemente -… intente atraparla y por supuesto me queme –Ui dio un brinco, no recordaba nada de eso y su hermana lo noto así que sonriendo le enseño su mano derecha donde entre sus dedos índice y medio había una pequeña cicatriz que ya casi ni se notaba pero ahí estaba –Me queme los tres dedos principales, eras pequeña y en ese tiempo era invierno así que no dejaba de usar guantes… con el frío dolía mas –Ui recordó esa época y aunque en ese momento no había notado nada ahora lo entendía –Recuerdo que mientras iba al hospital con mamá ella lloraba por pedazos consolándome y por otros no dejaba de regañarme por no obedecerla –la castaña mayor reía con sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Nakano? –Ui estaba realmente confundida.

Yui miro hacia el cielo azul y soltó un suspiro –Azusa es esa ave… ayer quise atraparla para jugar pero de nuevo me queme en el intento –Ui no dejaba de observarla –Bien decía mamá que no jugara con fuego porque me quemaría… la historia se repitió y ardió mi corazón, Azusa es esa ave hermosa que solo debo observar y jamás tocar porque me lastimara, por fin lo e entendido –la castaña sonrió.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mis papeles de inscripción? –Ui ahora hablaba seria y firmemente haciendo que su hermana la volteara a ver.

-Como ya dije eso es lo que quieres… -Ui iba a negar pero Yui le puso la mano sobre su cabeza -… siempre has sentido que tu papel era el de Oneechan y entiendo por qué pero ahora es tiempo de que seas mi imouto –la pequeña comenzó a derramar silenciosas lagrimas mientras su hermana la abraza con cariño –A llegado el momento en que nos separemos… -Ui negaba sin parar -… no dejare que bases tu vida en la mía, tu quieres estar aquí y aprender de los mejores junto con Jun… y yo… -Yui tomo aire -… yo no puedo quedarme en Japón –Ui se aferro a ella con mas fuerza –Arregle todo para que te quedes en la habitación de Jun y en una semana entraras a clases ya que valide tus antiguas materias, papá te mandara un auto y te mandara dinero… sí necesitas ayuda con los estudios no dudes en hablar con Mio y sé que estarás bien cuidada, sin duda, casi como si yo estuviera aquí… Ricchan te cuidara como yo y podrás darle postres a probar… Sawa chan también te cuidara y le diré que te venga a ver varias veces aunque sin duda te la toparas cuando visite a Mugi… confió plenamente en ellas y sé que estarás bien sin mi –Ui la aferro con mas fuerza llorando desconsoladamente.

A lo lejos podía escucharse Fuwa Fuwa Time siendo cantada por Mio y Yui no pudo evitar sonreír escuchando los últimos acordes de la guitarra –AHORA APROVECHANDO QUE ESTAN TODAS AQUÍ… -la voz del director se escucho en cuanto la canción termino -… AL FIN A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE ANUNCIAR A LA GANADORA DE LA BECA COMPLETA DE ESTE AÑO PARA MÚSICA… Y LA GANADORA ES…. ¡NAKANO AZUSA! –grito con fuerza a la vez que se escuchaba un gran grito del publico, Yui sonrió y acaricio suavemente la espalda de su hermana.

-Imouto quiero que te cuides mucho y no hagas cualquier cosa que yo haría –Ui soltó una pequeña risita mientras asentía –Prometo visitarte pronto y te mensajearé todos los días para saber como estas… y jamás olvides que tu torpe Oneechan te ama con todo su corazón –Yui abrazo fuerte a su hermana y deposito un suave beso en su cabeza, se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles pero después la mayor rompió el abrazo y casi corrió hacia el auto –Matta ne –sonrió y arranco el motor.

-¿Y Lisa? –Ui miro confundida a la castaña que sonrió.

-Cuídala por mi, creo que ella también se quiere quedar sino ya es momento de que también rompa el lazo que la une a mí para que ella busque lo que quiere realmente –Yui comenzó a avanzar lentamente regalándole al final una de sus antiguas sonrisas a su hermana que congelada y con lagrimas la observo partir.

-¡Oneechan te amo! –grito Ui lo mas fuerte que pudo viendo como su hermana alcanzaba a despedirse con su mano antes de salir al estacionamiento; mientras avanzaba por la calle a una velocidad normal Yui no había podido impedir esta vez que sus lagrimas se escaparan.

-Te amo, imouto –susurro.

* * *

Bueno creo que estar deprimida me hace al menos escribir esta historia sin comedia mas rápido ¿que tal quedo? la primera canción deben adivinar cual es jejejejeje es fácil ya la ocupe aquí mismo y la segunda es de **_Davichi= Because its you_**como vieron es muy linda y forma parte del dorama BIG que se los recomiendo x)

Gracias por sus comentarios a todos y Guest te juro que si fue la primera vez que escribí ese tipo de escena pero me alegro de que haya quedado de tal manera que parezca que no.

Como notan el final se acerca aunque aun no sé muy bien como... ¿que les gustaría? díganme sugerencias sin pena y por supuesto si con este cap me gane tomatazos lansenlos xD


	10. Chapter 9

Una semana después…

Ui abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo el suave aliento de Jun golpeándola en la mejilla haciéndola enseguida sonreír aunque al mirar como el sol brillaba cálidamente su sonrisa se volvió melancólica recordando a su hermana –¡Ui! –de golpe entro Ritsu aun con su pijama de los power rangers, el cabello alborotado y sus ojos adormilados aunque con una linda sonrisa.

-¡Ahhhh! –Mio que venia tras la castaña igual medio dormida grito a la vez que Jun que del susto cayo al piso enredada en la manta dejando a Ui sin nada que cubriera su desnudes.

-¡Jun! –grito la castaña con fuerza mientras desesperada buscaba con que cubrirse mientras Ritsu no dejaba de reírse aunque cubriendo con su mano los ojos de una sonrojada Mio que a su vez cubría los de su novia.

-Bueno, Yui estará feliz de saber que todo esta bien –Ui se congelo al escuchar a la castaña despeinada que se dio la vuelta sosteniendo a Mio para luego salir –¡Apúrense a terminar el mañanero para ir a clases! –grito desde el pasillo.

-¡Ritsu! – se escucho un golpe sordo y luego quejidos.

Ui simplemente estaba cubierta por la almohada observando el lugar por donde se había ido su sempai, Jun la observo aun desde el piso con el rostro recargado en la cama –Tranquila, puedes preguntarle en el desayuno –la menor de las Hirasawa´s la miro sin entender y cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que hablaba sonrió –Ahora voy a darme un baño… ¿me acompañas? –Jun miro coquetamente a la castaña que se rio nerviosamente pero enseguida se lanzo a sus brazos.

* * *

-¡Apúrense a terminar el mañanero para ir a clases! –

En el silencio y oscuridad de la habitación de Azusa el grito traspaso con fuerza la barrera haciendo sonreír a la pelinegra al reconocer la voz de su sempai, estaba recostada en su cama mirando hacia el techo sosteniendo entre sus dedos la plumilla color negro con las iniciales YH grabadas, no dejaba de acariciar las letras mientras su mente repetía una y otra vez todas las cosas que sintió cuando la castaña le robo aquel beso que no dejaba de estar en sus sueños convenciéndola de que se había vuelto adicta y como tal la desintoxicación le estaba costando toda su voluntad aunque cada la mañana la pregunta en su cabeza era la misma…

… -¿En verdad quería olvidar la sensación de sus labios… de sus manos recorriéndola… de su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad golpeándola con fuerza gritando que no la dejara ir?...

* * *

Mio se cepillaba lentamente el cabello mientras escuchaba el escandalo de Ritsu en la ducha, era raro y sin duda no era normal pero ese ruido la relajaba haciéndola sonreír pero algo llamo su atención, sobre el escritorio se encontraba un móvil amarillo que era observado fijamente como un felino acechando a su presa –¡Puedes mandarle un mensaje! –grito Ritsu desde el interior del baño haciendo saltar a la pelinegra de su lugar aunque enseguida sonrió aceptando que nadie la conocía mejor que su novia y sin pensarlo demasiado alcanzo el aparato.

-Yui –escribió lentamente en el comunicador inmediato y lo mando con manos temblorosas.

Se quedo simplemente congelada observando la pantalla y suspiro dejando el móvil sobre la cama cuando este comenzó a vibrar haciendo que de nuevo brincara en su lugar, lentamente lo tomo y nerviosa abrió el nuevo mensaje –¿Qué pasa? Ricchan –enseguida su mirada se ilumino.

-No soy Ricchan –respondió secamente.

Un nuevo mensaje llego casi al instante –Hola Mio chan… Ricchan tenia razón xD –la pelinegra sonrió.

-Razón ¿sobre que? –pregunto como si nada.

La respuesta llego enseguida –Pues que en cuanto supieras que Ricchan tenia mi correo tu me hablarías –Mio enseguida se sonrojo sonriendo.

-¿Te molesta? –

-En lo mínimo…puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras aunque ahorita no puedo jejejejeje estoy a punto de entrar a un concierto de rock… hablamos después –Mio sonrió feliz leyendo el mensaje de la castaña.

-Volvió –susurro solo para sí misma.

-No, aun es mala pero ahora deja salir mas a menudo a la pequeña Yui –Ritsu la miro sonriendo con su cuerpo húmedo –Tengo confianza de que algún día regrese a ser la misma que antes totalmente –susurro tomando su ropa y entrando de nuevo al baño mientras Mio la miraba.

-Sin duda lo hará… solo un poco de tiempo –susurro la pelinegra sonriendo con añoranza recordando sus viejos tiempos juntas.

* * *

Ui bajo junto con Jun al comedor sintiendo como las miradas la seguían como siempre desde que había sido inscrita en la escuela, de pronto un grupo de chicas la rodearon sonrientes intentando entablar conversación aunque con todas hablando a la vez era mas que imposible pero eso no fue lo que congelo a la castaña, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas mientras recordaba a su hermana parada frente a ella tomando firmemente su mano mientras que con una sonrisa hipócrita pero encantadora siempre lograba sacarla con total facilidad de estas cosas, ahora, ahora simplemente esta sola, Jun intentaba alejarlas con todas sus fuerzas pero no era lo mismo y aunque la quería no era su otra mitad, porque eso eran, la mitad de la otra y de su corazón que ahora sufría por su ausencia.

Una lagrima estaba apunto de resbalarse por su mejilla cuando de pronto alguien la abrazo sobre su hombro y del otro lado alguien la tomo de la mano firmemente –Señoritas por favor déjenla en paz –Ritsu era la que la abrazaba, Ui la miro sorprendida y esta le guiño un ojo al notarlo junto con su sonrisa picara.

-Por favor debe desayunar para su primer día –Mio era la que la tenia de la mano y la cual ahora miraba seriamente a las revoltosas, desde que había llegado a la universidad era conocida como alguien seria y amable e inteligente pero con cierto gusto por respetar a todos.

-Ya escucharon a la princesa fría… -Mio gruño mirando de reojo a su novia -… ¡lárguense ya! –dijo Ritsu esto ultimo hablando firmemente y mirando a todas como un perro cuando se preparaba para atacar al menor movimiento, al igual que Mio ella tenia fama de divertida, amable y algo torpe pero de un carácter de temer cuando se enojaba así que todas aquellas que ya la conocían lentamente se hicieron hacia atrás mientras las mas pequeñas las seguían confundidas dejando al final a las 4 solas.

Ui las miro sorprendida y estas le sonrieron amables –Gracias, sempai´s –susurro Jun cansada con el cabello un poco alborotado.

-No es nada –Mio le sonrió a Ui que la miraba con fijación pero de pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de la muñeca.

-¡Vamos Ui! Por ser tu primer día desayunaras de todo –Ritsu comenzó a correr sosteniéndola firmemente sonriendo infantilmente y Ui que al principio estaba sorprendida ahora sonreía dejándose llevar.

* * *

Azusa estaba congelada en silencio con el tenedor sin moverse en su mano, observaba fijamente a la persona que comía delante de ella –Nakano… Nakano… ¡Nakano! –repitió con fuerza una voz adulta a sus espaldas y giro enseguida al escuchar el grito, enseguida se puso pálida y torpemente se puso de pie para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Buen día, profesor –Hiroshi Sakamura era un premiado profesor de música internacionalmente que ahora seria el cuidador y pulidor de la carrera de Azusa.

-En cuanto termines tus clases normales te quiero en mi oficina… debemos preparar tu presentación lo mas rápido posible –el hombre hablo firmemente y sin mas se dio la vuelta.

Azusa suspiro mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su asiento –¿Porque no participe en el de dibujo de manga? –suspiro desanimada.

-Azusa ¿Qué es lo que te dan por la beca? –Mio no había participado, de hecho ninguna del HTT mas que la pequeña gatita.

-Pues… -la pequeña pelinegra lo pensó un momento -… entrenamiento intensivo con el mejor profesor que se pueda conseguir junto con el renombre que te da que simplemente hayas tomado sus clases y un impulso para la carrera durante toda mi universidad… cuando termine seré lo suficientemente conocida para presentarme en conciertos en solitario –las chicas la miraron maravilladas.

-Mio para el otro año nos presentamos –Ritsu le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amada para luego volver a comer sonriente.

-Ritsu… la beca se da cada 5 años –susurro la pelinegra nerviosa y triste por romper los sueños de su castaña.

Ritsu la volteo a ver lentamente con ojos de cachorro pero de pronto sonrió –Mio… repitamos año –dijo confiada sin esperar que casi enseguida el puño de su amada cayera con toda su fuerza sobre su cabeza –No era mas fácil decir no –susurro con ojos llorosos mientras se sobaba.

Jun se carcajeo viendo a sus sempai´s pero guardo silencio en cuanto noto como Azusa miraba a Ui fijamente y viceversa ahora que había terminado sus alimentos –Ui… Azusa toma casi todas sus clases con nosotras –la castaña suspiro con molestia levantándose casi de golpe sorprendiendo a todas aunque ya habían esperado esto hace mucho, Jun se levanto tras ella notando como sus palabras la habían enfurecido.

Mugi se puso de pie y sonrió acercándose lentamente a la castaña que confundida la observo mientras la rubia la rondaba observando todo –Muy bien… lápiz… -la castaña asintió torpemente -… ¿todos tus libros?... –Ui solo asentía confundida y después de varias preguntas la rubia sonrió con felicidad –Listo, ahora no te preocupes algunos sensei´s dicen ser malos pero son muy amables y después de clases tomaremos el té en… -se quedo un momento pensando.

-En la nuestra –respondieron Mio y Ritsu a la vez desanimadas levantándose.

-¡Oh si! Con el matrimonio Akiyama –Tainaka –Mugi parecía feliz y que no notaba en lo absoluto la mirada confundida de la pequeña castaña, de pronto le dio un abrazo y sonrió amable haciendo que por alguna extraña razón Ui se relajara un poco –No te preocupes te ira genial –la castaña asintió lentamente sonriendo un poco.

Jun sonrió animada y tomo de la mano a Ui para enseguida comenzar con lentitud su camino –Mugi sempai ¿Por qué? –susurro la pelinegra confundida recordando aun la gran pelea que había tenido la princesa contra su amor.

-Porque Yui es nuestra amiga y sin duda se fue confiando que nosotros cuidaríamos bien a su imouto… -Ritsu y Mio asintieron en su lugar -… aparte es la única que me a golpeado y puesto en mi lugar cuando perdí los estribos –esto ultimo lo dijo con voz infantil, encantada y feliz haciendo que sus tres compañeras suspiraran negando con la cabeza.

-Azusa chan… -la aludida enseguida fijo su mirada en Jun que se veía a lo lejos -… ¡vamos! –esta observo el gran reloj de la pared y se levanto de golpe para salir corriendo tras su amiga.

-¿Crees que estamos jugando con nuestra suerte? –susurro Mio observando a las tres chicas que se iban juntas.

-Puede ser pero Yui lo pidió… y sí se matan espero que no este en clases –Ritsu sonrió levantándose y tomando sus cosas, con rapidez le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y salió despedirá hacia su salón robando algunos suspiros y miradas en el camino que provocaron que Mio gruñera con fuerza apretando los puños hasta que una carcajada la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Mugi no te rías! –bufo la pelinegra.

-Lo siento –respondió la rubia pero aun riendo tranquilamente haciendo que su amiga soltara un bufido molesta aunque ya comenzaba a sonrojarse.

* * *

Ui simplemente estaba quieta mientras escuchaba a las chicas conversar como sí nada pasara, odiaba esa sensación de estar rodeada de gente pero aun así no poder evitar sentirse en la mas profunda soledad, su Oneechan había cambiado mucho en su tiempo en Alemania pero con ella intentaba seguir siendo la misma o por lo menos estar a su lado cuidándola en silencio porque aunque pareciera que no… Yui maduro de golpe en cuanto subieron a ese avión; suspiro desanimada mientras abría su móvil dejando al descubierto en la pantalla la foto de su hermana con ella abrazándola y ambas sonriendo.

-Buena foto –Ui dio un brinco al escuchar a Ritsu que observaba sobre su hombro y que le sonrió.

-Arigato –susurro la Hirasawa sin notar que la mayor le ponía su laptop frente a ella, seguía tan en sus pensamientos que no notaba nada ni siquiera que las otras ya estuvieran a su alrededor mirando mientras la castaña mayor tecleaba con cierta velocidad.

-¡Ui! –la pequeña Hirasawa levanto la cabeza de golpe al escuchar la voz de su hermana y por inercia comenzó a buscarla a su alrededor pero no la encontraba, comenzaba a pensar que su cabeza le hacia malas pasadas –Ui enfrente –la menor obedeció y enseguida al ver la pantalla sonrió llenando con lentitud sus ojos de lagrimas.

-¡Oneechan! –grito feliz.

-Jejejeje… -Yui se rasco la nuca, iba bien abrigada y según el fondo era de noche -… quería ver que hubieras tenido un buen primer día… ¿lo tuviste? –miro a su imouto que sonreía sin parar.

-¡Hai!... la escuela es linda y muy interesante aunque aun me siguen las fans… -Yui enseguida puso mala cara -… pero tranquila… Tainaka san y Akiyama san me cuidan junto con Jun –el nombre de la ultima lo susurro sonroja al igual que su amiga atrás se sonrojaba mientras intentaba ocultarse.

Yui soltó una risa –Si ya me conto Ricchan sobre su despertar –ambas chicas se sonrojaron aun mas y voltearon a ver a la ojimiel que sonreía mirando a otro lado como si nada pasara.

-Oneechan ¿Dónde estas? –Ui miro a su hermana con cariño, preocupación y unos deseos enormes de ir a donde fuera por ella.

-Pues estoy en New York –Yui le dio la vuelta a la cámara para mostrarle la hermosa vista desde la estatua de la libertad y la dejo así –Pero ni pienses en venir… mañana o mejor dicho en unas horas tomara un vuelo a otro lugar pero te prometo que en tus vacaciones venimos –todas voltearon a ver a Ui que ya tenia su móvil abierto con el numero de su agencia de viajes listo aunque al escuchar a su hermana no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza y dejas que unas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

-Te extraño –susurro muy bajo, tanto que hasta a las presentes les había costado escucharlo.

-Lo sé… pero tu querías entrar en esa escuela y estar con Jun… yo no te iba a quitar tu felicidad –respondió Yui sorprendiendo a todas –Aparte me gusta viajar sola es divertido perderme jejejejeje –se escucho su risa levemente infantil que hizo sonreír a cada una de las presentes que la escuchaban.

-¡Oneechan! –Ui hablo preocupada con lagrimas, la cámara volvió a dar vuelta enfocando a su hermana.

-Tranquila por suerte aprendí bien ingles… bueno debo irme acá son las 7 am y debo recoger mis maletas del hotel –Yui miro tiernamente a su hermana –Imouto quiero que te cuides y estudies mucho para que me hagas postres en el futuro… -Ui asentía mientras dejaba que mas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos -… juega mucho y no te preocupes por mi –Yui dejo de mirar a su hermana y miro con frialdad a Jun que se estremeció –Como la hagas llorar conocerás muy de cerca mi autógrafo de Jeff Beck –susurro firmemente mientras la menor asentía aterrorizada, el semblante de Yui volvió a cambiar y sonrió amable –Minna cuídenla bien por favor –hizo un aleve reverencia.

-Tranquila Yui… iremos a jugar videojuegos y me comeré sus creaciones –Ricchan sonrió gamberramente al igual que su amiga de la pantalla.

-Yui no te preocupes por nada… vigilare que no la lleven por mal camino –al decir lo ultimo Mio miro fijamente a Ritsu que se hizo la desentendida.

-Le preparare tés deliciosos para el tiempo de exámenes y le presentaré al chef de mi casa… vigilare que coma bien –Mugi le sonrió a la castaña que le regreso la sonrisa.

-Bueno Ui nos vemos… mándame mensajes cuando quieras a la hora que quieras, siempre te contestare… te amo –Y sin mas la pantalla quedo en negro dejando a la pequeña castaña sollozando mientras Jun la abrazaba con firmeza.

En ese momento Azusa entro en la habitación con rostro fatigado cargando a duras penas su Mutang en su espalda y su mochila en el hombro derecho aunque poco a poco ya iba camino al piso –Ya vine –susurro cerrando la puerta notando de pronto los sollozos de su antigua amiga y casi de golpe se coloco a su lado -¿Qué pasa? –pregunto preocupada pero en cuanto quiso tomar la mano de la castaña esta la aventó al piso.

-Es tu culpa… -Ui se puso de pie mirando a la pelinegra con odio -… ¡es tu culpa! –sin mas tomo sus cosas y salió de la habitación dejando a la pelinegra totalmente sorprendida aun mirando a la puerta, las demás chicas suspiraron.

-Voy –Mio comenzó a caminar a la puerta pero de pronto una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-No, voy yo sempai –Azusa la miro firmemente y sin esperar mas salió de la habitación.

* * *

Azusa se detuvo justo frente a la habitación de Jun, saco su llavero de la bolsa de su chaqueta y tomo aire mientras la introducía para lentamente darle vuelta escuchando como el seguro de la puerta se abría, suspiro y entro con paso calmado encontrando a la castaña sentada en el piso sollozando mirando algo que sujetaba en sus manos al acercarse pudo ver que era una fotografía vieja de Yui donde esta estaba en su habitación riendo señalando a Guitah que vestía un lindo conjunto bastante flojo de falda con una playera de metal, sin duda regalo de su sensei y no pudo evitar sonreír con añoranza observándola también.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Ui hablo firmemente aun acosta de sus lágrimas sacando a la pelinegra de sus pensamientos.

-Vine a ver a mi amiga que esta sufriendo –respondió la pelinegra con decisión.

-No soy tu amiga –Ui lo escupió con odio haciendo que la pelinegra cerrara los ojos con dolor –Vete –dijo sin mas la castaña pero en su lugar Azusa se sentó a su lado y se quedo ahí en silencio simplemente mirando al vacío.

Después de un largo rato Ui rompió el silencio –¿Sabes? Cuando teníamos llegamos a Berlín mi Oneechan miraba a su alrededor siempre que salíamos… -el dolor podía sentirse en cada palabra -… pero jamás vio lo que quería… después de 6 meses se convenció de ello –susurro sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta conmigo?... sé que lastime a tu hermana pero ella también a mi –Azusa miraba al vacío recordando todo su dolor y dejando que su voz la delatara en especial en lo ultimo.

-Yo sé que Oneechan te lastimo cuando comenzó a salir con Akiyama san… yo lo vi –

-Entonces sí lo sabias ¿Por qué? –Azusa la miro con reproche.

-Porque a la que estuvo esperando mi hermana por 6 meses era a ti… -Azusa se estremeció al escucharlo -… aunque ya sabias la verdad jamás fuiste por ella… por nosotros, solo nos dejaste desaparecer de tu vida como sí no importáramos… sí hubieras ido Oneechan sin duda hubiera regresado y jamás habría sufrido tanto por tu ausencia –Ui la miro con reproche dejando a la pelinegra congela.

* * *

Hola

Como notan el final ya esta aquí o bastante cerca muahahahahaha espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que como notaran es mas comedia que los anteriores pero siempre e creído que esa es la esencia de K-On.

Bueno a los que siguen mis otras historias les aviso que como notaran después de varias batallas mentales parece ser que al fin puedo escribir de nuevo así que pronto esperen actualizaciones en mis otras historias.

Sin mas que decir saludos a todos.

P.D.- ¡Ya salio la película!


	11. Chapter 10

3 meses después…

En la oscuridad del pequeño camerino se podía escuchar el barullo del exterior, tintineos de copas y música de la rocola pero sobre todo las diferentes voces que conversaban amenamente pero su mente no estaba ahí; se sentía sola y destrozada pero no podía evitarlo.

Soledad era lo que sentía todos los días sin su hermana cerca, ahora extrañaba hasta su dulce perfume por la casa aunque ahora ella ya no estuviera en esa casa; tenia un mes de haber regresado a Berlín y lo primero que hizo fue decidir irse a vivir sola o por lo menos ese era su plan aunque no vivía sola pero había decidido alejarse porque bien o mal su triste destino era alejarse de los que amaba, recuerda como su padre lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su madre se había lanzado sobre ella y su equipaje cuando se disponía a irse pero era el momento de avanzar o al menos así lo pensó aunque a sus padres les dolió quedarse solos terminaron aceptando que ya era tiempo, eso no significaba que no tuviera a su papá todos los días marcándole y mandándole dulces a su departamento mientras su madre la espiaba cada tanto de golpe para ver que todo estuviera bien.

Destrozada, así sentía su alma y su corazón sin poder evitarlo, por mas que su cabeza decía olvida y acepta su corazón se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a hacerlo en especial cuando ya había probado la fruta prohibida que había disfrutado con todo su ser que gritaba que necesitaba mas, necesitaba mas besos y caricias, mas muestras de amor pero simplemente era imposible y se haría a la idea costara lo que le costara.

Todos los días hablaba un poco con sus antiguas amigas y su hermana pero jamás con ella, no sabia de su vida e intentaba por todos los medios que nadie le dijera de la suya, nadie sabia donde estaba y menos su hermana que aunque ya estuviera acoplada y disfrutara la escuela aun sentía la necesidad de regresar a su lado; ella lo deseaba pero no por ello la dejaba, su sueño para mala suerte de ambas no podía realizarse juntas por mas que sus corazones lo quisieran. Pero al menos no estaba totalmente sola ni dejaba que el dolor la carcomiera como antes lo hizo; la música seguía siendo la dulce manera de hablar de su corazón y con lentitud volvió a aprender a ser amable con las demás gentes; Frank Rogers era un ejemplo, de su edad y excelente pianista que le tenia miedo ya que en su primer día de clases ella lo había mirado despectivamente a la vez que le lanzo un frío comentario para que se alejara de ella, ahora, vivía con el y este era su pianista; su antigua banda se había disuelto pero eso estaba bien para ella porque esa banda era de su hermana aunque sin duda extrañaría escuchar las discusiones de sus integrantes por tonterías, las mismas que le recordaban con fuerza a las que ella tenia con el viejo HTT.

La puerta se abrió un poco dejando que la luz iluminara el lugar en cierta medida pero enseguida una sombra se poso sobre la castaña que estaba sentada con las piernas sobre otra silla observando el vacío mientras su mano acariciaba las cuerdas de su guitarra, el chico era rubio de cabello alborotado y levantado con un rostro amable que sonrió con leve tristeza al verla –Yu… es hora –la chica volteo a verlo fijándose en como este vestía relativamente elegante con unos jeans y una camisa negra, ella se puso de pie sonriendo un poco.

-¿Cómo me veo? –susurro dejándole que viera su vista de frente y después le dio la espalda para acomodar un poco su cabello alaciado.

-Perfecta –respondió el chico observando el vestido algo flojo color crema con una chamarra ajustada de cuero encima y zapatillas que alargaban aun más sus piernas.

-Barbero –Yui se dio la vuelta terminando de colocarse un poco mas de brillo en sus labios y aunque siempre había sido de poco maquillaje ahí era el único lugar donde se delineaba bastante los ojos alargándolos un poco mas.

El chico sonrió –Claro… ¿vamos? –pregunto levantando su brazo hacia la chica que se acomodó su guitarra a la espalda para luego entrelazar su brazo con el de su compañero.

-Vamos –respondió con seguridad.

Con paso lento y decidido ambos caminaron por el bar robando miradas de varias personas, algunas con curiosidad y otras que ya los conocían con cariño por así decirlo; el chico la ayudo a subir al pequeño escenario y esta en cuanto estuvo en el observo a todo su alrededor, la altura y la ubicación del escenario era perfecta para mirar todo el lugar aunque lo cierto es que no quería ver cuantas personas la iban a ver… desde hace un mes su corazón volvía a tener la costumbre de mirar a su alrededor buscando algo que su mente intentaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas no estaría… pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Con rapidez se dio la vuelta y desenrollo el cable de su guitarra para conectarla al amplificador a que cobrara vida –Jamás creí que la vería fuera del cristal –Frank estaba sentado ya en el piano de cola, Yui le sonrió amable y se acercó a mostrársela –Wow… hermosa Les Paul –susurro el chico acariciándola con respeto.

-Su nombre es Guitah… hoy es un día especial y ella siempre lo pasa a mi lado –susurro la castaña entrando en sus recuerdos mientras el chico la observaba pero de golpe esta se dio la vuelta y verifico todo el equipo, había una silla en medio del escenario a una altura pertinente para permitir que se pudieran mirar y sin mas la castaña tomo su lugar con el micrófono a una buena altura; volteo a ver al chico y le sonrió levemente dejándole ver que era el momento, el chico enseguida sonrió de lado gamberramente e hizo los chasquidos con sus dedos que eran su señal para comenzar.

El bar de pronto se lleno de suave música de piano combinada perfectamente con la guitarra dejando un ambiente calmado y tranquilo como era el lugar entre semana, era miércoles así que el lugar estaba solo con personas conocidas que venían a descansar un rato con buena música y un trago después de su día; el dueño estaba tras la barda atendiendo pero escuchando con una sonrisa la música y ya que él era coreano la mayoría de sus clientes también lo eran aunque sin duda por ahí andaba un alemán amante de lo asiático. Después de varias canciones tranquilas solo para ambientar llego el momento de las tres ultimas, el primero fue Frank con una dulce canción acompañado de Yui que no se había percatado de como la miraban con fijación mientras ella concentrada miraba a su compañero que le sonreía amable, su coordinación era simplemente perfecta y sin duda por ello los habían contratado.

Al terminar Yui suspiro y lentamente acomodo el micrófono a una altura exacta para poder cantar –Esta es la primera vez que cantare una canción escrita totalmente por mi… -sonrió orgullosa y amable y la gente le aplaudió -… por favor recíbanla bien –hizo una leve reverencia; el piano y la guitarra comenzaron a la vez una suave tonada Yui tomo aire y sin mas comenzó a cantar…

_**Ooo ooo ooo**_

**_Georeosseo geunyang georeosseo _**_(Caminé, tan solo caminé) _

_**ni saenggagi na tto georeosseo**__(me acorde de ti, así que volvi a caminar)_

_**Girirheun eorinaicheoreom galgoseul molla nunmuri na**__(como un niño que se pierde, yo no sabia a donde ir y las lagrimas se formaron)_

**_Neowa naega darmagan gieok_**_(los recuerdos de nuestras cosas en común)_

_**Neowa naega apatdeon gieok modu sojunghae**__(los recuerdos de nuestro dolor, todo es precioso)_

**_Jureureureureuk jureureureureuk_**_(brotando, brotando)_

_**Nunmuri heulleo gieogi heulleo ajik neoreul saranghanabwa**__(las lagrimas fluyen, los recuerdos fluyen… supongo que aun te amo)_

**_Gajima sarang sarang sarang aaa_**_(No te vayas mi amor, amor, amor)_

_**Jebal jebal gajima aaa**__(por favor, por favor, no te vayas)__**  
Nunmultuseongi sangcheotuseongi **__(llena de lagrimas, llena de cicatrices) _

_**nae gaseumeun eotteohkae**__(¿Qué debo hacer con mi corazón?)__**  
Apa apa apa gajima saranga**__(Duele, duele, duele, no te vayas mi amor)_

**_Ooo ooo nal tteona tteona gajima_**_(No me dejes)_

_**Ooo ooo nal tteona tteona gajima**__(No me dejes)__**  
**_

_**Bioneun uulhan nareneun **__(En lluviosos y depresivos días) _

_**niga saenggangna nunmuri na**__(pienso en ti y derramo lagrimas)__**  
Neowa naega useotdeon gieok**__(Los recuerdos de nuestras risas)__**  
Neowa naega datwotdeon gieok modu sojunghae**__(Los recuerdos de nuestras peleas, todo es precioso)_

**_Jureureureureuk jureureureureuk_**_(brotando, brotando)_

_**Nunmuri heulleo gieogi heulleo ajik neoreul saranghanabwa**__(Las lagrimas fluyen, los recuerdos fluyen… supongo que aun te amo)_

**_Gajima sarang sarang sarang aaa_**_(No te vayas mi amor, amor,amor)_

_**Jebal jebal gajima aaa**__(Por favor, por favor, no te vayas)__**  
Nunmultuseongi sangcheotuseongi **__(llena de lagrimas, llena de cicatrices) _

_**nae gaseumeun eotteohkae**__(¿Qué debo hacer con mi corazón?)__**  
Apa apa apa**__(Duele, duele, duele)_

**_Sorichyeo sorichyeo bulleodo_**_(Grito y grito, pero…) _

_**amuri ni ireum bulleodo**__(… no importa lo mucho que llame tu nombre)_

_**Daedabeomneun neo honja namgyeojin nan nan eotteohkae **__(tu no contestas, estoy sola ¿Qué debo hacer?)_

_**Gajima sarang sarang sarang aaa **_(No te vayas mi amor, amor, amor)

**_Jebal jebal gajima aaa_**(Por favor, por favor, no te vayas)  
**_Nunmultuseongi sangcheotuseongi_** (llena de lagrimas, llena de cicatrices)

**_nae gaseumeun eotteohkae_**(¿Qué debo hacer con mi corazón?)  
**_Apa apa apa gajima saranga_ **(Duele, duele, duele, no te vayas mi amor)

… el bar estallo en aplausos en cuanto la música dejo de sonar, algunas personas se habían puesto de pie con lagrimas en los ojos como el dueño del lugar que no dejaba de aplaudir para luego limpiarse con su trapo y seguir aplaudiendo, Yui miro a Frank a su lado que también aplaudía mirándola con un nudo en la garganta sin poder decirle nada solo asintiendo sin parar.

-Gracias… gracias… arigato… gamsahabnida… -Yui agradeció a su publico poniéndose de pie y haciendo reverencias -… y ahora una canción que varios conocen de sus visitas anteriores y que escribí hace unos meses en mi país… en Japón –sonrió y Frank se preparo mientras ella dejaba de lado su guitarra tomando solo el micrófono…

_**Continúo temiendo porque te amo**_

_jakku geobina neol saranghaeseo_

_**Me preocupa que te alejes si me acerco**_

_deo dagaseomyeon meoreojilkka _

_**Ni siquiera puedo hablar, como una tonta**_

_maldo motae babocheoreom_

_**Mi corazón desmaya cuando pienso en ti**_

_neol saenggakhamyeon arin maeume_

_**Simplemente suspiro y al azar río y lloro**_

_hansumman nawa sireobsi utda ureo _

_**Me duele por ti**_

_neo ttaemune apa_

_**Porque eres tú**_

_neoraseo _

_**Porque eres tú a quién amo**_

_ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_

_**Puedo esconderlo varias veces**_

_myeot beondo chameul su isseo_

_**Porque sólo te conocí desde el principio**_

_cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka_

_**Porque eres todo tú**_

_da neoraseo_

_**Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo**_

_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_

_**Duele tanto, es tan difícil **_

_neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman _

_**Pero porque eres tú, estoy bien**_

_neoraseo nan gwaenchanha_

_**Como siempre me he preocupado**_

_eonjenacheoreom maeum jorimyeo_

_**Te observo, espero por ti y me agoto**_

_tto barabogo tto gidarida jichyeo _

_**Por ti, me pongo triste**_

_neo ttaemune seulpeo_

_**Porque eres tú**_

_neoraseo _

_**Porque eres tú a quién amo**_

_ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_

_**Puedo esconderlo varias veces**_

_myeot beondo chameul su isseo_

_**Porque sólo te conocí desde el principio**_

_cheoeumbuteo neo hanabakke nan mollasseunikka_

_**Porque eres todo tú**_

_da neoraseo_

_**Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo**_

_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_

_**Duele tanto, es tan difícil **_

_neomu apeujiman neomu himdeuljiman _

_**Pero porque eres tú, estoy bien**_

_neoraseo nan gwaenchanha_

_**Porque eres tú, porque eres tú a quién amo**_

_neoraseo ireoke saranghaneun neoraseo_

_**Porque eres todo tú**_

_da neoraseo_

_**Porque eres tú a quién extraño, te amo**_

_ireoke bogo sipeun neoraseo saranghae_

_**Continúo ansiando, continúo llorando**_

_jakku yoksimina jakku nunmurina _

_**Porque eres tú, porque eres todo tú**_

_neoraseo da neoraseo_

… el lugar volvió a explotar en aplausos mientras ella limpiaba las lagrimas que se le habían alcanzado a escapar, los recuerdos aun eran dolorosos pero esa canción debía de seguir sonando porque aun sonaba en su corazón, porque aun decía todo lo que no podía gritar con fuerza.

Frank se levanto y la abrazo por la cintura para luego hacer una reverencia juntos, Yui dejo su guitarra en el escenario y sin mas salto de el para comenzar a una mesa con bastante gente que enseguida levantaron sus copas en su honor, y sin mas el chico comenzó a aplaudir con ritmo para que de pronto todos siguiéndolo comenzaran a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños" en coreano y japonés dependiendo de la persona mientras su jefe cantando a todo pulmón se acercaba con una tarta deliciosa en sus manos llena de velas, se detuvo frente a Yui y la miro con una sonrisa de orgullo combinado con cariño, como usualmente solo su padre la miraba pero desde que había comenzado a trabajar en ese lugar el dueño la había adoptado y ella lo quería por ello –Saeng-il chughahabnida , gongjunim –Yui le sonrió y miro la tarta.

-Vamos, pide un deseo –Frank a un lado de su jefe le sonrió y la chica asintió para luego soplar las velas con fuerza mientras todos en el lugar ya se habían levantado para aplaudirle uniéndose a las felicitaciones –¡Feliz cumpleaños Yu! –grito el chico para luego abrazarla con fuerza por la cintura y darle vueltas mientras esta reía sin notar una mirada sobre ella que en silencio sonreía derramando leves lagrimas.

* * *

Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por la calle, Frank cargaba tranquilamente la tarta que había sobrado y Yui su guitarra –Te debo tu regalo a cuando nos paguen –el chico le sonrió apenado a lo que la chica soltó una leve risa.

-No te preocupes –Yui miro el cielo extrañado de Berlín y suspiro.

-No es igual ¿cierto? –susurro el chico mirándola.

-No… pueden ser las mismas estrellas pero en mi hogar se ven más hermosas –susurro Yui perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Yo pienso lo mismo… no se parecen para nada a las de Paris –Frank sonrió con añoranza y luego la miro –¿Te parece si vamos en vacaciones antes de regresar a la escuela? –Yui enseguida lo miro y asintió.

-Seria genial –Yui le abrió la puerta de su edificio que ya solo tenia la entrada y pasillos iluminados.

Subieron al primer piso poco a poco –¿Okasan se molesto porque no fuiste hoy a casa? –se detuvieron frente a una puerta a dos de las escaleras sin notar que iban seguidos de cerca por alguien que no alcanzaba a escuchar su platica.

-Un poco pero entiende que debía trabajar aunque Otosan no lo tomo tan bien –Yui sonrió mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolsa.

-jajajajajaja sin duda lloro –Frank soltó una carcajada seguido por Yui ya que en verdad su padre había llorado.

-Sip pero mañana estaré todo el día con ellos así que no se puede quejar –aun reía olvidando lo que estaba haciendo, no podía evitar su personalidad.

-Las llaves… -Frank la miro de reojo notando el brinco que ella dio y soltó una risa -… oye ¿Qué curso tomaras mientras no vamos a la escuela? –no le dio demasiada importancia a lo olvidadiza de su compañera.

-Puede que cocina… sin Ui ya no como decentemente –Yui volvió a su tarea de búsqueda.

-¡Ey! Yo cocino genial –Yui se rio del chico que hizo puchero –Aunque sin duda lo necesitas un poco… -la chica gruño al escucharlo -… aunque no me puedo quejar del curri choco –susurro mas para si mismo preocupándose de sus raros gustos.

Yui comenzó a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Gracias por comértelo aunque acepto que sabia bien tenia un aspecto horrible –ambos se rieron y ella al fin encontró las llaves y justo cuando las iba a meter en la ranura escucho un sollozo, al voltear a ver de donde venia su mundo se detuvo pero la persona enseguida desapareció.

Yui soltó de golpe las llaves y dejo su guitarra para salir corriendo hacia donde se había ido la otra persona -¡Yu! –Frank la miro confundido.

Yui acelero el paso para bajar el primer tramo de las escaleras y cuando su mano casi alcanzaba la mochila de la persona se tropezó tacleando a la de enfrente para caer juntas -¡Yu!... ¿estas bien? –Frank las miro preocupado.

La castaña tenia los ojos cerrados por el golpe ya que ella había terminado abajo pero eso no le importaba –¿Estas bien? –susurro apenas.

Lentamente Azusa abrió los ojos encontrándose cómodamente recostada sobre la castaña y soltó un leve quejido al verla, se levanto solo con sus brazos –Si… ¿y tu? –susurro atontada, Yui abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Me duele mi trasero –susurro sonriendo mientras Frank ya estaba a su lado mirándolas preocupado y sin entender nada.

-Ui me matara cuando se entere –susurro el chico con rostro de pánico haciendo que ambas lo miraran y rieran.

Lentamente Azusa se quito de la castaña aunque ambas se quedaron mirándose sentadas en el piso sin saber que decir algo que noto Frank y ahora fue su turno de reír –Vamos Yu –se puso de pie y subió a su departamento sin fijarse si alguien venia con el.

Ninguna sabia que decir pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la otra, Azusa estaba congelada y se maldecía mentalmente ya que todo el vuelo se había estado preparando para el discurso que se había simplemente borrado de su cabeza –¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –pregunto la castaña pero sin ninguna molestia en su rostro o voz.

-T-Tu papá me lo dijo –respondió la pelinegra atontada.

-Sabia que él era la falla en mi súper plan –ambas sonrieron y Yui simplemente se puso de pie para luego ayudarla aunque en ningún momento rompieron la comunicación visual que tenían, que en cierta forma decía lo que ellas no podían articular –¿Quieres pastel?... Azu nyan –susurro Yui haciendo que la pelinegra brincara al escuchar su antiguo apodo y al fijarse sonrió feliz al ver la vieja sonrisa infantil que tanto amaba en su castaña, solo pudo asentir torpemente y la castaña amablemente le quito su mochila de los hombros para ambas comenzar a subir las escaleras de nuevo aunque bastante lento por los golpes.

Cuando caminaban por el pasillo hacia la puerta de golpe escucharon un fuerte grito agudo que las hizo brincar a ambas –¡Yu te amo! –grito de nuevo Frank con fuerza asomándose con ojos llorosos mientras Azusa se quedaba congelada por sus palabras cuando de pronto vio salir a otro chico que tenia una sonrisa gamberra en el rostro y rodeo por la cintura al rubio que enseguida se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo por el cuello comenzando a la vez a besarlo apasionadamente.

Ambas chicas por instinto al ver un beso tan intenso miraron a otro lado –Necesitaremos tapones de oídos esta noche –susurro Yui para no romper el momento de los chicos que se comían, Azusa la miro y sonrió tomando un momento de valor para tomar la mano de la castaña que miro primero las manos y luego a su pequeña kohai que suavemente con su otra mano acaricio su mejilla.

-Necesito de mi Yui-energía... feliz cumpleaños –susurro la pelinegra y sin más le dio un suave beso.

_**fin**_

* * *

_****Muahahahahahaha ¿que les pareció? siento que es simple pero creo que a veces o la mayoría de las veces en la vida las cosas mas simples son las que iluminan tu vida... aparte no quería un final de telenovela xD_

_Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios o el simple hecho de que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer mis alucinaciones, espero no haberlos aburrido y cumplir el cometido de un escritor que es hacer volar la imaginación de sus lectores (por ello también deje un final tan abierto, si alguien quiere hacer otra versión no hay problema solo avísenme para ver que hacen sus pensamientos xD)_

_Mr E´spen muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y espero haber llenado todas las expectativas que tenias en mi y sino es así me disculpo jejejeje y pro supuesto sigue leyendo mis historias ya sabes que puedes quejarte con toda franqueza xD_

_Y bueno solo queda decir que lo mas seguro es que haga un epilogo así que díganme de que les gustaría... ¿capitulo adicional a donde quedo o el cumpleaños al día siguiente o unos años adelante? De preferencia voten todos para que sea algo justo y no termine de todos modos decidiendo yo xD_

_De nuevo gracias y espero que nos leamos de nuevo en el futuro, mi cabeza ya esta diseñando cosas nuevas así que sin duda nos veremos pronto x)_


	12. Epilogo 01

Un día antes…

El dolor la estaba matando lentamente como sí disfrutara hacerla sufrir, sus pensamientos no dejaban de ir a su amor, aquella que ahora estaba demasiado lejos y que daría su vida por ver una vez más –Nakano –susurro un hombre casi en su oído pero simplemente ignoraba la voz concentrada solo en sus pensamientos y en la canción que interpretaba con lentitud –Nakano –repitió la voz, el hombre la observaba fijamente y soltó un suspiro –¡Nakano! –la chica brinco en su lugar.

-Sensei –Azusa lo miro totalmente sorprendida, él había salido de la habitación mientras ella practicaba aunque sabia perfectamente que el la escuchaba tras la puerta.

La miro fija y severamente mientras la pelinegra congelada lo observaba sin mover un solo musculo en su asiento junto a la ventana aun confiaba firmemente en que el viento se llevaría sus preocupaciones, lastima que no pero eso no le importaba a Sakamura sensei que soltó lentamente el aire y se recargo en la pared del salón solitario –Toca la canción con la que ganaste –hablo firmemente notando enseguida como la chica no entendía su petición –Ahora –solo hablo un poco mas fuerte pero lo suficiente para que estremecer a su estudiante.

Azusa confundida tomo aire y se puso de pie, cerro los ojos lentamente y sin mas dejo que sus manos hicieran todo de memoria; la tonada era muy suave al inicio y conforme avanzaba se hacia mas y mas intensa siendo la perfecta combinación de su música con HTT y un pequeño reconocimiento a la banda de Sawa chan; al terminar miro a su profesor que tenia los ojos cerrados y suspiro –¿Qué a pasado contigo? –la chica no entendió la pregunta y el profesor lo entendió enseguida –Cuando escuche tu canción por primera vez estaba llena de sentimientos… de pasión –sonrió mientras recordaba –Y por esa pasión es que te escogí pero… ahora no esta –Azusa lo miraba temerosamente –Simplemente tocas por tocar, no negare tu dedicación y amor a la música pero hay algo que amas mas… -la pelinegra se estremeció y cerro los ojos al escucharlo -… y lo necesitas urgentemente… no solo porque terminaras siendo una música normal ni porque mi nombre se iría contigo sino porque terminaras sufriendo demasiado si no lo encuentras –Azusa estaba simplemente congelada y se sorprendió aun mas cuando su sensei acaricio cariñosamente su cabeza.

-Sensei… -escucho como el hombre detenía su mano -… ¿puedo preguntar algo? –el hombre asintió mirándola de reojo –¿Podría escuchar al segundo lugar?... siempre e tenido la curiosidad de escucharla –la pelinegra bajo lentamente la mirada.

Sakamura sensei sonrió un poco y saco su teléfono –La he escuchado varias veces intentando comprender todos los sentimientos que se manejan pero aun es demasiado intenso para mi –sonrió mientras su pupila lo miraba –No negare que es genial y tiene un gran manejo… una lastima que no se pueda dar dos becas… yo sin problemas le daría clases solo por el mero gusto –la curiosidad de Azusa crecía a cada palabra y su profesor lo notaba así que sin mas le puso play a su móvil que ya estaba conectado a las bocinas del lugar; la canción comenzaba con unos suaves toques como si solo dejaran que la guitarra se presentara y de pronto todo fue una continua explosión entre velocidad cuando de pronto todo se detuvo de una manera tan natural que hizo que la pelinegra se sorprendiera en especial cuando el cambio fue completamente a lentitud y seducción alargando cada tono de una manera perfecta.

-Jeff Beck –susurro Azusa abriendo los ojos sorprendida cuando noto con un poco de trabajo que el final estaba cerca y la velocidad volvió hasta que lentamente como un juguete que se queda sin batería toco una tonada tonta que hizo sonreír a la pelinegra mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –Yui –susurro haciendo que su sensei notara las lagrimas al igual que la que había escuchado.

-Hirazawa Yui –susurro su sensei leyendo el nombre en su celular -¿La conoces? –la chica asintió limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Fue mi sempai en preparatoria… las ultimas notas es lo único que podía tocar cuando entro a preparatoria –sonrió recordando como Mio aun se quejaba de eso.

El profesor sonrió –Es muy buena pero te preferí a ti… -Azusa lo miro -… había algo en tu música que me gusto… solo espero que lo recuperes –tomo su móvil y camino hasta la puerta cuando estaba apunto de desaparecer tras ella se detuvo –Tienes una semana libre… encuentra aquello que le hace falta a tu alma –Azusa solo se quedo congelada mirando como la puerta se cerraba y los pasos de su sensei se alejaban hasta que ya no pudo escucharlo mas.

-Lo que le falta a mi alma –susurro mirando su móvil donde su calendario le indicaba el importante día que venia.

* * *

Ahora…

Azusa estaba sentada totalmente en silencio observando simplemente como Yui reía a la vez que discutía con Frank e Iván, ambos eran muy amables y aunque la estaban molestando en alemán la pelinegra podía entender un poco comenzando a sonrojarse cuando entendió que las estaban corriendo del departamento porque querían destruir y marcar cada habitación del departamento; Yui luchaba ferozmente contra Frank y Azusa no pudo evitar reír al ver como el rubio se quedaba congelado con miedo apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio al ver a la castaña que estaba dando sus ultimas palabras respecto al tema con tono firme y mirada fría.

* * *

Antes…

-Mamá por favor –Azusa estaba tirada en el piso de su habitación junto con su guitarra sujetando con firmeza una fotografía de Yui y ella en la preparatoria.

-Hija no puedo… cuando tu padre se entere ¿sabes como lo va a tomar? Y mas si se entera que yo ya sé y te ayude... sabes que te apoyo pase lo que pase y sí te descubre yo daré la cara por ti pero tampoco voy a ponerme mas de tu lado… debo mantener neutra –La voz de su madre a través de su móvil era sincera y ella sabia perfectamente que esto no era fácil para su madre pero fue lo único que se le había ocurrido.

-Lo entiendo okasan… no le digas a papá –susurro la pequeña mirando el techo.

-No te preocupes mi amor… el no sabrá nada por mi, sabes bien que la que le tiene que decir la verdad eres tu –su mamá sonaba cariñosa algo que siempre había hecho sonreír a su hija.

-Lo sé… debo irme, te veré luego –Azusa se sentó.

-Esta bien amor… que tengas suerte y lucha… te quiero –mamá gatito le mando un beso a su hija para luego colgar.

Azusa se quedo quieta –_**Ella te buscaba a ti**_ –las palabras de Ui no habían dejado de pasar por su cabeza desde hace tres meses –Y yo quiero buscarla a ella –susurro para sí misma sin notar que la puerta de su habitación entre abierta.

-Esto será divertido –Azusa se levanto de un golpe en cuanto escucho la voz de Mugi que entro lentamente con su semblante amable –Lamento escuchar pero dejaste la puerta abierta –Azusa no sabia que decir provocando que la rubia riera un poco, sin mas Mugi saco su móvil –Ritsu vengan a la habitación de Azusa rápido… luego te explico y… trae a todas –colgó y vio como la pelinegra estaba aun mas confundida pero esta no se detuvo enseguida busco otro numero en su móvil –Hola papá… -Azusa dio un brinco -… ¿Cómo estas?... si me alegro, yo estoy estudiando mucho y me e portado bien… no papá ya no me he escapado con Sawako… -suspiro la rubia mirando al techo -… jejejejeje si, ella viene en las noches libres jejejeje me atrapaste… -la rubia sonrió sonrojada al igual que Azusa que no entendía como hablaba de eso con su padre aunque en su interior deseaba con todas sus fuerzas algún día poder hacer lo mismo -… bueno quiero pedir algo ¿puedo?... –la rubia puso cara de angelito aunque no estuviera su padre para verla -… necesito el avión de la familia… ¡No! El jet no, solo un avión normal… el mas pequeño de preferencia… iré a dar una vuelta con mis amigas –Azusa enseguida entendió y le sonrió agradecida a la rubia que como siempre la miraba de manera cariñosa como una madre -¡No! Ya te dije que el jet no es necesario –la rubia estaba alarmada mientras Azusa no podía evitar reír al escucharla, de pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando pasar a Ritsu junto con Mio que leía dejándose arrastrar por su novia.

-¿Qué pasa? –la ojimiel miro como la rubia discutía aun por teléfono y simplemente levanto los hombros se dio la vuelta para acomodar a Mio en el piso mientras esta seguía sumergida en su libro.

-¿Esta bien? –Azusa miro a su sempai con preocupación.

-Si, es nuevo así que no lo soltara hasta terminarlo –Ritsu puso cara de asco mirando de reojo a su novia cuando una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, la pequeña enseguida retrocedió un poco mientras lentamente la castaña se sentaba con las piernas abiertas tras su novia que no lo noto y suavemente comenzó a rozar sus labios contra el cuello y nuca de la pelinegra que solo se encogió un poco; la castaña sonrió decidida y sin pensarlo lentamente sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la cintura de su novia que estaba en su mundo así que la otra aprovecho para meter sus manos bajo su blusa deteniéndose enseguida al ver que tenia totalmente sus manos dentro esperando el golpe con los ojos cerrados pero como no llego sonrió maléficamente; Azusa la miraba sonrojada de reojo solo esperando a cuando su sempai despertara y eso fue justo cuando Ritsu mordió su cuello con fuerza a la vez que apretó uno de sus pechos cariñosamente haciendo que enseguida Mio diera un brinco.

Mugi al fin termino de hablar agotada ya que su padre era muy terco –¡Baka! – cuando volteo asustada observo a Mio cubriéndose sus pechos con ambas manos mirando molesta a una inconsciente Ritsu, no entendía que pasaba hasta que miro el cuello de la pelinegra que al notar la sonrisa de ensueño de la rubia se cubrió la pequeña marca roja con su mano a la vez que su rostro se volvía color cereza –¿Q-Que hacemos aquí? –Mio miro a otro lado.

Azusa intentaba despertar a la castaña que en cuanto abrió los ojos sonrió pícaramente –Jejejeje valió la pena –susurro haciendo reír a la pequeña mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues Mio una gran misión… ¡Capitán Ricchan! –la rubia miro a la castaña que de un brinco se levanto mirándola confundida –Comience a hacer una maleta con lo mas necesario para nuestra pequeña Heishi (_soldado_) Azu-nyan –la castaña no entendía pero enseguida se levanto poniéndose derecha y saludo de manera militar.

-Enseguida Chui (_teniente_) Mugi –Azusa miro a todas atontada mas que nada por escuchar su antiguo apodo –Necesitara panties –susurro pícaramente Ritsu caminando hacia los cajones de la pelinegra.

-¡Noooooo! –Azusa al fin despertó para perseguir a su sempai que ya había encontrado algo y corría por toda la habitación con ello en la mano.

-¡Ritsu! –Mio la miro amenazante.

-¡Gunso _(sargento_) Mio! –la pelinegra dio un brinco al escuchar el grito de la rubia que la miro con una sonrisa –Su tarea es hacer una maleta para usted y la capitán –la rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Mugi ¿Qué pasa? –Mio comenzaba a pensar que su amiga se había vuelto loca.

La rubia volteo sonriente –Tenemos una misión –abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué misión? –Mio estaba aun mas confundida de ser posible mientras Ritsu corría a su alrededor seguida por Azusa que como buen gato estaba a punto de caer mareada.

-Pastelillo de Berlín –Mugi sonrió feliz mientras Ritsu se detuvo con una sonrisa en su rostro al escucharla.

Mio se quedo un momento congelada simplemente mirando a la rubia intentando descifrar sí estaba jugando –¡Capitán Ricchan deje de jugar! –miro a su novia sonriendo.

Ritsu se puso de nuevo en posición de firmes -¡Hai! –sin mas volvió a su tarea seguida por una gatito que caminaba como borracha.

-Y deja que Azusa empaque sus cosas mas personales –miro severamente a la castaña que soltó un bufido asintiendo, Mio enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Sentai (_escuadrón_) HTT nos vemos en una hora en el estacionamiento –Mugi desapareció tras la puerta junto con Mio.

* * *

Ahora…

Yui empujaba a los chicos a su habitación mientras Azusa reía observado aunque miro a otro lado cuando ellos comenzaron a desnudarse en el pasillo como huelga.

* * *

Antes…

-Gomen… gomen… gomen –Mugi no dejaba de sollozar mientras las otras 3 chicas junto con Sawako miraban congeladas el enorme jet privado de la familia Kotobuki, un mayordomo hablaba tranquilamente con las personas de aduana informando de todo lo necesario del viaje.

-¡Bombardearemos por el pastel! –Ritsu sonrió feliz y un poco maléficamente.

Paff

Ahora se encontraba en el piso mientras Mio negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba cansada –Ojou sama por favor aborde… todo esta listo –el hombre hizo una reverencia a la vez que extendía unos papeles a la rubia que lo tomo desanimada.

-Minna gomen pero tendremos que aceptar esto –Sawako, Mio y Azusa abrazaron a la rubia que iba desanimada mientras el mayordomo miro confundido a la pobre castaña que aun estaba tirada inconsciente, amablemente la tomo en brazos y la subió al avión.

* * *

Ahora…

Yui al fin descansaba tranquilamente en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, Azusa la miraba tiernamente atontada hasta que la castaña lo noto –¿Estas cansada? –se acercó mucho a su rostro para ver si tenia razón, esa costumbre de invadir el espacio personal aun no se la quitaba pero se congelo al notar lo que estaba haciendo y como la pelinegra ahora estaba totalmente roja mirándola a los ojos.

-Estoy bien –susurro Azusa perdida simplemente en esa mirada dulce que tanto había extrañado y de nuevo sin meditarlo demasiado coloco lentamente ambas manos en el rostro de su sempai, Yui simplemente se dejo y sin que ninguna de las dos cerrara los ojos sus labios comenzaron a rozarse lentamente tomando poco a poco mas confianza para dejarlos jugar sin besarse; entraron en su propio mundo sin notar el paso del tiempo, sin notar los ruidos raros que había de fondo… simplemente dejándose perder en la mirada de la otra y en ese delicioso sabor de los labios de la otra que cada una de ellas había estado deseando probar de nuevo a punto de la locura por tener ese néctar de nuevo.

* * *

Pues como no pude decidir y ustedes lo dejaron en un empate T_T este es el primero de los epilogos jejejejeje que triste me escucho ¿no? bueno el siguiente esta comenzandose aunque tengo una pregunta ¿enserio quieren lemmon completo? digo porque como lo juro lo juro jamas e escrito mas que lo del capitulo pasado xD pero quiero darles gusto así que diganme va.

Bueno sin mas que decir espero que les haya gustado y ya saben pueden dejar sus tomatazos xD Saludos a todos


	13. Epilogo 2

Sus labios bailaban contra los otros simplemente perdiéndose en el suave roce –¡Ey Yu! –ambas chicas dieron un brinco hacia atrás en cuanto la voz llego a sus oídos pero antes de que Azusa se alejara lo suficiente Yui la abrazo dejándola del lado contrario mirando a la cocina, escucho como alguien se sentaba en la mesa de centro de la sala que estaba al otro lado de la cabeza de la castaña –Yu ¿no nos vas a presentar? –escucho una de las voces masculinas que pudo descifrar casi enseguida era de Iván.

-No –Yui contesto con tono frío mientras la pelinegra intentaba saber que pasaba así que lentamente hizo el intento de alejarse de ella pero esta la detuvo.

-¿Por qué no?... crees que iré a contarle el chisme a Lisa para que me golpee por no haber interferido –Azusa se tenso a la sola mención de la rubia pero escucho como Yui se relajaba lentamente.

-Sí lo haces no me importa –la mano de la castaña suavemente acaricio la cabeza de la pelinegra como si de un gato se tratara y aunque esta quería resistirse no pudo por mas que lo intento, en el fondo extrañaba las muestras tontas de cariño de la castaña.

-Bueno bueno, hablando de ella ¿Dónde la dejaste? Sé supone que nos encontraríamos en California y solo llegaste tu… ¿no tenia que visitar a sus padres?... –Iván miro severamente a la castaña –… ¿Qué le hiciste? –gruño, Azusa estaba confundida por la enorme relación que existía entre la rubia y la castaña.

-Nada… al fin noto que no tenia nada conmigo –Yui contesto secamente regresándole la mirada al chico que bufo.

-Sin duda no lo hiciste amablemente ¿cierto? –la castaña solo levanto un poco los hombros despreocupadamente, el chico enseguida bufo de nuevo –Bueno eso es problema suyo pero ya enserio ¿no sabes donde esta? –su semblante cambio a uno lleno de preocupación.

-Yo… -Yui se quedo pensando un momento; en su interior se sentía culpable por simplemente haberla dejado ahí tirada, por mas que quería alejarla realmente sentía algo por ella aunque obviamente no era amor.

-Esta en Japón… se queda con Nodoka –susurro Azusa haciendo que Yui brincara ya que su aliento había rozado de golpe su oído.

-Ohhhhh así que se quedo con la pequeña Ui… las extrañare –susurro el chico desanimado pero enseguida dibujo una sonrisa picara –Anda Yu preséntame a la preciosidad que esta contigo –Azusa sonrió al sentir como la castaña se tensaba y gruñía mientras el chico casi se carcajeaba al ver la mirada fría que intentaba matarlo sin éxito.

-No –

-¿Por qué no? –el chico hablo de forma llorona haciendo reír a Azusa.

-3 razones… 1… porque no tengo porque… 2… porque ella viene a verme a mi solamente y 3… porque estas desnudo –Azusa enseguida se sonrojo de sobremanera mientras el chico soltaba una carcajada.

-Ups –enseguida busco a su alrededor y tomo un cojín del sofá continuo para cubrirse –Listo… no es mucho pero al menos ya no se enamorada de mi al verme –Yui gruño de nuevo y apretó con fuerza el puño mientras el chico solo se reía de ella pero aun así soltó suavemente a la pelinegra que con lentitud mirando al lado contrario de donde estaba el chico se volvió a acomodar derecha en su asiento –Hola soy Iván –el chico le extendió la mano en el momento justo en que la pelinegra lo volteo a ver pero este le había dado la mano que sostenía el cojín así que este inevitablemente cayó al piso; en un rápido movimiento Azusa miro a otro lado y sintió como la mano de Yui se colocaba en sus ojos –Ups… auch –se quejo el chico, cuando Yui quito la mano Azusa pudo observar que este se sobaba la cabeza mientras la castaña lo miraba de mala manera.

-Baka –resoplo Yui.

-Ey en japonés no… nunca sé que me dices –el chico hablaba como niño pequeño –Bueno soy Iván ¿y tu? –le sonrió a la pelinegra que le regreso la sonrisa.

-Nakano Azusa, un placer –hizo una leve reverencia.

El chico la miro detenidamente haciendo que esta se comenzara a sentir incomoda por la mirada –Necesito mi cámara –susurro el chico.

-Claro que no –Yui lo miro severamente.

-Andaaaaaa –el chico puso cara de niño pequeño –Es perfecta… anda solo unas cuantas fotografías –comenzó a mover levemente de lado a lado a la castaña.

-Dije que no –hablo firmemente.

-Sé que me arrepentiré pero ¿para que? –Azusa miro al chico que ilusionado sonrió.

-Yu no te enseñaron modales ¿Por qué no le has ofrecido algo de tomar a tu amiga? –Yui miro confundida a la pelinegra notando que en serio no le había ofrecido nada, enseguida se levanto y camino a la cocina; el chico sonrió encantado –Eres perfecta… -Azusa lo miro desconcertada -… y te quedarían de maravilla las orejas de gato –Yui que venia regresando no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Azusa se puso increíblemente roja –Cr-Creo que no –susurro bajando la mirada, suavemente Yui le entrego una soda fría en un vaso de cristal.

-¡Claro que si! –el chico estaba animado y la pelinegra comenzaba a preocuparse cuando este se acercó para acomodar su cabello de otra forma –Auch… Yu deja de golpearme –se quejo el chico ya que la castaña le había dado un golpe en la mano que toco a la pelinegra.

-Pues aléjate de ella –Yui la abrazo protectoramente dejando al chico desconcertado.

-Esta bien pero solo si dejas que le tome una foto –sonrió pícaramente y la pelinegra enseguida negó cohibidamente.

-Trae tu cámara… -el chico sonrió feliz -… y te la meteré por… -gruño Yui haciendo que este en verdad temblara y retrocediera.

-Oh… lo dices como sí fuera un pervertido pero vamos sabes que es trabajo y tu ya lo has hecho –Azusa comenzaba a preocuparse de en que andaba la castaña que solo sonrió.

-Fue divertido –Yui sonrió levemente y el chico al notar la mirada asustada de la pelinegra se levanto casi corriendo pero de espaldas hasta su habitación y regreso con un álbum en las manos que le entrego a la pelinegra.

-Soy diseñador de modas –le sonrió, Azusa lentamente abrió el álbum que la hizo sonreír casi al instante al ver a Yui con un lindo vestido blanco y una sombrilla –Conocí a Ui en la cafetería de la escuela y después descubrí a Yui caminando por ahí… me encanto su mirada –el chico cambio con rapidez las paginas del álbum para mostrarle una fotografía de ambas hermanas; Ui estaba de pie mirando al cielo con una sonrisa y semblante dulce como su vestido que era rosa claro mientras Yui estaba al otro lado mirando al piso con frialdad total y un vestido negro con chamarra rockera arrastrando –Necesito otra modelo –Azusa lentamente levanto la mirada encontrándose con una sonrisa encantadora que la invitaba a dejarse.

-Sino quiere no la fuerces –Yui se levanto y camino lentamente a la habitación del chico donde encontró a Frank tumbado en la cama durmiendo desnudo.

-Anda –susurro Iván mientras volvía a mover las paginas y le mostraba a la pelinegra una fotografía de la castaña con un vestido ajustado color rojo que dejaba ver todas sus curvas –Te prometo que no solo te pago sino que te regalo las fotografías de Yu –sonrió triunfante cuando vio la boba mirada de la pelinegra.

-L-Lo pensare –Azusa sonrió aun mirando la fotografía cuando la castaña la hizo ponerse de pie con delicadeza.

-Van es hora de que regreses con Frank… ya esta moviéndose como lombriz –el chico enseguida dio un brinco al escucharla.

-Upss debo irme, un placer –Azusa le sonrió y este camino de reversa hasta su habitación –Buenas noches… que bueno que tenemos paredes anti ruido ¿no? –le guiño el ojo pícaramente a las chicas que miraron a otro lado sonrojándose mientras podían escuchar su carcajadas antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Azusa siguió con lentitud a la castaña al interior de la que suponía era su habitación; apenas entro sonrió ante el desorden de unas cuantas ropas regadas por el lugar junto con varias hojas de partituras sobre la cama y el piso, reconoció enseguida un peluche verde alargado que se encontraba acomodado en su mesa de noche que jamás había dejado de estar junto a la castaña durante sus sueños.

Yui lentamente saco a Guitah de su estuche y con gran cariño y cuidado la acomodo en un marco de madera que aparte era protegido por un grueso cristal, sujeto a su amada guitarra junto a la negra de Jeff para luego cerrar el cristal y asegurarlo con la cerradura de caja fuerte; se dio la vuelta y observo como Azusa revisaba la habitación lentamente con la mirada encontrando en un costado varias fotografías sonriendo al encontrarse ahí junto a sus amigas en una fotografía de la banda para después observar varias de Berlín donde Yui salía sola o con Iván, Ui o Lisa o todos juntos y aunque no pudo evitar una muestra de molestia al ver ala rubia abrazada a la castaña siguió sonriendo.

-Pues ponte cómoda –Yui tomo se acercó a su guardarropa y saco una cobija junto con una almohada, Azusa la miro confundida pero al verla que tomaba el pomo corrió a su lado y la abrazo suavemente por la cintura pegándose con fuerza a ella mientras recargaba su rostro su espalda.

-Yui –susurro intentando poder decir algo más pero simplemente no sabía que tenía que decir.

-Hablaremos mañana, sin duda esta cansada del viaje –Yui volvía a sonar fría y distante haciendo que la pelinegra se estremeciera.

-No lo hagas… -Yui volteo levemente sin entender -… no me alejes –Azusa estaba apunto de llorar sin saber bien por qué aunque sin duda imaginaba era por el dolor que la atravesaba cada vez que la castaña le hablaba de esa manera.

-Me rompiste el corazón –susurro Yui apretando fuertemente el pomo de la puerta con su mano.

-Y tú me lo rompiste a mi –Azusa no pensaba dejarla ir tan fácil –¿Qué crees que sentí cuando te vi de la mano con Mio sempai… o cuando la abrazabas… cuando la besaste? –lo ultimo lo susurro con dolor que hizo temblar a la castaña.

-¿Puede ser que lo mismo que yo sentí cuando te vi con Mugi… –Yui bajo lentamente la mirada y con dolor cerro los ojos –… o cuando te vi besándola? –soltó lentamente el aire mientras la viva imagen de Azusa con la rubia se dibujo en su cabeza.

-Jamás estuve con Mugi sempai… ese beso fue inicio y despedida –Azusa la soltó suavemente y se puso derecha notando de nuevo como la castaña ya era mas alta que ella por varios centímetros.

Yui desconcertada volteo a verla totalmente y la pelinegra la miro fijamente a los ojos dejándole saber que decía la verdad, la castaña no sabia que decir pero antes de que su cerebro se pusiera totalmente en ello la pelinegra la abrazo rodeando su cuello –Mi corazón era y será siempre de Yui sempai –susurro y la castaña ya no tuvo que pensar porque su cuerpo había actuado solo pegando sus labios a los de la pelinegra, dejo caer al piso la almohada y cobija para que sus brazos pudieran rodear a la pelinegra por la cintura acercándola mas a su cuerpo mientras intentaban decirse todo con ese dulce beso dejando que de nuevo sus corazones latieran rápidamente llenos de felicidad.

Suavemente el beso comenzó a intensificarse, Azusa soltó un suave gemido al sentir como Yui mordisqueaba su labios inferior y cuando su boca se abrió por el sonido la castaña aprovecho para internar con lentitud su lengua, la pelinegra no se quejo y con suavidad comenzó a responder a las caricias dejando que ahora sus lenguas bailaran con una total sincronía mientras se aferraban mas al cuerpo de la otra; antes de que supieran como la dulce danza se había vuelto una furiosa batalla sin cuartel donde no importaba el vencedor. Se alejaron lentamente por la falta de aire mirándose fijamente a los ojos y solo pudieron sonreír antes de volver a juntar sus labios; Azusa soltó un leve grito al sentir como Yui la sujetaba con firmeza de la cintura y la levantaba despegando sus pies del piso, la castaña camino lentamente besando sin parar a la pelinegra para luego con demasiada lentitud y cuidado la colocaba en la cama como si temiera que esta se rompería si lo hiciera mas rápido; Azusa sonrió y solo se dejo hacer sin soltar a su sempai del cuello haciendo que esta se acomodara su cuerpo sobre el suyo con cuidado, las caricias comenzaron con lentitud sintiendo ambas como su sangre hervía y exigía conocer cada centímetro de la otra.

Yui suavemente dejo los labios de la pelinegra para lentamente sin dejar de dar pequeños besos comenzaba a recorrer su cuello mientras Azusa soltaba leves gemidos aunque intentaba callarlos pero era simplemente imposible para ella; la castaña suavemente comenzó a recorrer su silueta con una mano mientras pudo sentir como las manos de la pelinegra se colaban bajo su blusa haciéndola estremecerse ante su tacto cuando encontró un punto exacto en el cuello de su kohai que la hacia tensarse y soltar gemidos mas sonoras cuando besaba ese lugar, sonrió pícaramente y lamio el lugar con suma lentitud siento como las manos de la pelinegra se tensaban contra su espalda empujándola un poco mas hacia ella y sin poder esperar mas mordió el lugar.

-Yui –gimió con fuerza Azusa haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera con fuerza sintiendo como con cada gemido por mordida o succión comenzaba a perder el control –Yui –simplemente ya no pudo mas y con cierta torpeza pero ansiedad desabrocho los botones de la blusa de la pelinegra que se sonrojo muchísimo al notar como la castaña la miraba –No me mires así –susurro acalorada.

-Eres muy linda Azu-nyan –susurro Yui en su oído sintiendo como esta se estremecía y sin poder evitarlo casi al instante Azusa jalo hacia arriba la blusa de su sempai que se levanto un poco para permitirle sacarla.

Las caricias volaban por los cuerpos de las chicas que sin poder evitarlo soltaban suspiros o gemidos mientras la noche trascurría, Azusa comenzaba a querer dormir pero el simple ver o sentir a Yui la hacia desear mas sintiendo como su corazón acelerado por la excitación y la felicidad simplemente estaba enloqueciendo mientras Yui ahora la recorría lentamente con su boca provocándole un gran gemido cuando su lengua comenzó a lamer con delicadeza su pezón, la única ropa que ambas aun tenían en su cuerpo eran sus pantaletas que ya comenzaban a estorbar demasiado y Yui era bastante impaciente así que sin preguntar mientras atendía los pechos de su kohai sus manos suavemente comenzaron a quitar la prenda a la vez que le daba leves caricias a la pelinegra que simplemente estaba mas que aturdida por tantas sensaciones.

Cuando la pelinegra estuvo totalmente desnuda Yui se tomo un momento para mirarla en su totalidad haciendo que de nuevo esta se sonrojara de sobre manera –Ya te dije que no me mires así –susurro Azusa mirando a otro lado.

Yui sonrió y suavemente se cómodo de nuevo sobre ella –Eres hermosa Azusa… la mas hermosa del mundo –la castaña suavemente comenzó a bajar su mano por el abdomen de la pelinegra que la miraba fijamente –Me temo que de ahora en adelante no podre dejar que nadie mas toque ni un centímetro de tu cuerpo –susurro contra su oído haciéndola temblar –porque de ahora en adelante… es mío –beso suavemente a la pelinegra acallando su gemido por ser acariciada en su intimidad.

Las caricias siguieron y Azusa gemía aunque por un momento fijo sus ojos en los de la castaña que la habían estado observando todo este tiempo mientras su mano no paraba de moverse y sus labios no podían dejar de probar los labios y piel de la pelinegra –No necesitas reclamarlo como tuyo… -susurro con aire entre cortado -… porque siempre a sido tuyo –abrazo con fuerza a la castaña y la beso con pasión.

El beso lentamente bajo de intensidad volviendo a prometerse cosas en silencio, dejando que este dijera todo lo que no podía ser explicado con palabras hasta que lentamente se separaron un poco dejando que sus labios aun se rozaran –Te amo Yui –susurro Azusa mirando fijamente a la castaña, diciendo con sus ojos que era verdad y que pasara lo que pasara esto jamás cambiaria.

Yui sonrió regresándole la mirada –Te amo mi Azu-nyan –susurro y sin mas dejaron que de nuevo sus labios se fundieran en uno solo junto con sus cuerpos al igual que sus corazones y almas.

* * *

Frank e Iván almorzaban tranquilamente sonriéndose y alimentándose el uno al otro cuando de pronto se escucharon uno fuertes golpes contra la puerta asustándolos –YUI… YUI ABREME AHORA MISMO –la voz de Hirasawa Ume sin duda resonó por todo el edificio.

-¡Okasan! –grito alarmado Frank mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente junto con Iván.

-ABRANME ¡AHORA! –grito aun mas furiosa la mujer casi tirando la puerta a golpes.

-¡Dios! –Frank estaba pálido del susto, ambos chicos estaban en medio del camino a la habitación de la castaña o a la puerta principal y por un momento se miraron sin saber que hacer –Amor ve a despertarlas… intentare detenerla lo suficiente –el rubio paso saliva sonoramente.

-Ok –Iván se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios para luego ir a su misión.

Frank camino decidido a la puerta y en cuanto vio que su novio entraba a la habitación de la castaña abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro –Hello okasan –estaba bastante nervioso en especial cuando observo el rostro de la mujer pero se mantuvo igual.

-¿Dónde esta Yui? –susurro casi gruñendo la mujer.

-Ehhhh… -

Iván había entrado en la habitación encontrándose con la hermosa postal de ambas chicas recostadas, Azusa abraza con firmeza a la castaña por la cintura mientras esta la rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente –Lastima –susurro el chico con una sonrisa tierna y sin mas brinco el desastre de ropa hasta llegar a un lado de la castaña –Yu… YU… ¡YU! –grito con un poco de fuerza mientras no dejaba de zarandear a la chica que gruñendo abrió los ojos.

En cuanto vio los ojos del chico dio un leve brinco aun dormida pero reacciono a cubrir completamente a la pelinegra que aun dormía -¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –gruño furiosa siendo casi tan temible como su madre.

-Lo siento… lo siento… -Iván levanto sus manos como defensa.

Azusa lentamente se estiro totalmente haciendo casi igual que un gato y hasta soltando un le nyan que hizo que la castaña furiosa volteara a verla con una sonrisa tierna olvidando por un segundo su enojo hasta que volteo a ver al chico que miraba encantado a la pelinegra.

Iván vio que le puño de Yui se dirigía a su cabeza y dio un paso atrás con las manos en alto –Lo siento pero okasan esta aquí –la castaña se detuvo al instante y se giro tan rápido que no se fijo que estaba en la orilla de la cama así que sin poder evitarlo cayo fuertemente al piso.

-Auch –susurro sobándose el trasero –Rápido, dame mi pijama –Iván obedeció enseguida mientras la castaña volteaba a ver a la pelinegra y la cubría bien con la sabana mirándola con ternura y amor, cuando el chico le dio las cosas esta se vistió con rapidez –Mas te vale que no la toques ni le tomes fotos ¿entendido? –Iván estaba siendo apretado firmemente por el cuello y con terror asintió.

La castaña salió de la habitación con ojos aun adormilados –Hola ma… -se congelo en cuanto vio a su madre furiosa con Mio, Ritsu, Mugi y Sawako tras ella sonriendo que la saludaban.

-¡Hirasawa Yui!... –gruño su madre a lo que la castaña solo pudo sonreír torpemente olvidándose de sus amigas.

-Hola mami –susurro como niña buena y por un momento vio como su madre se relajaba atontada cuando se escucho que se abrir una puerta, para su susto salió Azusa envuelta solo en una sabana congelándose al ver a la mujer que la recorrió lentamente con los ojos junto con sus amigas que por un momento se quedaron como la mujer y luego sonreían felices aunque mejor guardaron silencio.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, señorita –rugió Ume tomando a Yui por la oreja para luego jalarla hasta donde Azusa que estaba pálida y congelada conocía como el baño.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? bueno pues es mi primera vez con todo este fic... primera vez que diseño un one shoot y me sale historia larga... primera vez que hago mas drama que comedia... primera vez que hago un cambio tan radical en la personalidad de personajes... primera vez que diseño un lemmon aunque no haya sido completo pero espero que todas estas primeras veces les hayan gustado y no haya arruinado nada ni hacerlos perder su tiempo sin que lo disfrutaran.

Bueno pues ahora sí es la despedida, hubo varias personas que me pidieron epilogo sobre el futuro pero la verdad tengo muy pocas para ellos aunque si lo quieren lo escribo al fin no me cuesta nada o solo lo dejare ahí como quieren ya saben que aqui los que mandan son los lectores o por lo menos conmigo así es; bueno sin mas que agregar de nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios o solo por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mis locuras xD

Un saludo a todos y ya saben... **_El amor es gratis así como los besos aunque no olviden que es mas delicioso cuando los robas_**xD... nos veremos pronto y sean felices


End file.
